Para Além do Bem e do Mal
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: TERMINADA! - Ela, espiã contra Voldemort. Ele, Comensal da Morte. Draco Malfoy tem a missão de se aproximar, se mostrar confiável e depois disso terminar o serviço matando-a. Ele terá sucesso? O amor é algo para além do bem e do mal?
1. Prólogo

Sinopse: Ela, espiã contra Voldemort. Ele, Comensal da Morte. Draco Malfoy tem a missão de se aproximar, se mostrar confiável e depois disso terminar o serviço matando-a. Ele terá sucesso? O amor é algo para além do bem e do mal?

A fanfic contém spoillers de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, mas acho que se você não leu o livro não vai encontrar nenhuma revelação bombástica, pode ler assim mesmo.

_**Para Além do Bem e do Mal**_

_Prólogo_

_"Há sentimentos antigos, dentro de nós, que não perdem a sua força, que não se deixam aniquilar pelo tempo e pelos acontecimentos; estão apenas reclinados como em cadeiras invisíveis, numa obscura sala de espera. Por serem tão antigos e anônimos, tão inativos como se não existissem. Mas, de repente, acordam, levantam-se dos seus lugares, ascendem as luzes, fazem-se tão vivos e presentes que não resistimos ao seu poder e docilmente nos submetemos às revisões da memória e à sua crítica"._

Acontecia mais um pôr-do-sol solitário na famosa Veneza. Ele detestava vê-los, mas hoje teve uma necessidade quase física de sentar-se na varanda de sua suíte no hotel e observá-lo. O pôr-do-sol sempre trazia-lhe boas lembranças, triste lembranças, no entanto, às vezes não resistia ao poder de atração que o astro sol exercia sobre ele.

Um homem louro, na faixa dos trinta anos, bem vestido, acomodava-se em uma poltrona confortável. Tinha o olhar perdido e segurava a varinha, girando-a no ar de tempos em tempo.

Não havia tomado a decisão certa quando comprou esse hotel. Era pior estar sempre perto das lembranças, a dor sempre o acometia quando olhava para o jardim, para os arredores e até para o próprio quarto. Tudo naquele hotel lembrava a época mais feliz de sua vida, algo que ele sabia que não voltaria jamais. Por sua culpa não voltaria... Ele tinha estragado tudo com seu orgulho...

Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro resignado.

Pelo menos ali estava a salvo de vê-la. Estava longe dela e de todos que a conheciam, e que também o conheciam, ali era apenas o "_Signore Malfoy_", dono de um simples hotel de frente aos canais de Veneza. Poucos se hospedavam no hotel, principalmente porque parte da entrada dele estava afundando, assim como a cidade que afundava a cada ano... Como ele afundava... Não precisava de hóspedes, não precisava nem do hotel, tinha dinheiro o suficiente para manter-se até o fim da vida, que inclusive parecia muito distante, seria para sofrer mais que o fim se distanciava?

"Mas eu mereço sofrer, mereço ficar sozinho, mereço viver apenas na memória. Eu fiz tudo errado mesmo! Agora ela está longe... do outro lado do oceano e nunca mais a verei. O que fiz não tem perdão".

Imagens dela vinham à sua mente. Primeiro lembrava-se de cada detalhe do rosto, o sorriso que ele demorou a conhecer e iluminava tudo ao seu redor, o nariz meio arrebitado e com algumas sardas... Sardas! Elas eram a pista que ele não seguiu... Os olhos azuis e os cabelos pretos, que logo depois ele soube que não eram os verdadeiros dela, mas eram os que ele conhecia... Na verdade os olhos de quem ele amava eram castanhos e os cabelos ruivos, e foi justamente isso que estragou tudo...

Reabriu os olhos e percebeu que o sol já tinha se escondido atrás das outras casas, restava apenas a sua luminosidade, e o céu, completamente alaranjado. Abaixou os olhos e viu o canal, quase sempre calmo, que ficava em frente ao hotel. Percebeu que vinha uma gôndola em direção ao hotel, mentalmente xingou quem quer que fosse que estava dentro do barco. Ele não queria hóspedes! Já tinha dois, que eram espaçosos o suficiente... Na verdade, espaçosos demais! Justamente um casal de trouxas em Lua-de-mel em seu hotel! Observando-os, no dia anterior, teve certeza que trouxas e bruxos agiam muito parecidos quando apaixonados, e aquele casal era meloso o suficiente para que Draco nunca mais quisesse vê-los em sua frente. Olhando a gôndola mais de perto agradeceu por não ser um casal que nela estava, mas sim uma mulher e duas crianças, não pode distinguir melhor porque a luz já era escassa.

Torcia para que a gôndola passasse direto pela entrada do hotel. Havia tantos melhores do que o dele para se hospedarem. De propósito ele não oferecia o melhor serviço a seus hóspedes. Queria que eles fossem e não voltassem mais. Só mantinha os serviços básicos, sem mordomias.

Entretanto, para sua decepção, o barco parou justamente na entrada do hotel. A mulher desceu, e com ajuda do gondoleiro, desceu uma garota e um menino. Os três caminharam em direção à porta de entrada, e a luz dos trouxas, a energia elétrica, iluminou bem a todos.

Draco ficou paralisado em sua poltrona. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A mulher que estava em frente ao hotel era _ela_.

~***~

-Mamãe, nós vamos ficar aqui? - um garotinho moreno com olhos extremamente verdes puxava a mão de sua mãe e olhava maravilhado tudo à sua volta.

-Vamos sim, Brad. - uma mulher ruiva respondeu olhando suavemente para ele.

Ela suspirou e olhou a fachada do prédio. Aquele lugar trazia tantas recordações, os melhores e o pior dia de sua vida tinham se passado ali, naquele hotel trouxa. Não entendia o porquê de ter resolvido se hospedar justamente ali, durante a viagem que fazia à Europa, mas era uma intuição e Gina Weasley normalmente seguia sua intuição, às vezes que não tinha seguido-a, arrependeu-se.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?!!"

-A senhora não vai entrar? - o bellboy do hotel a tirou de seus pensamentos, carregando as malas e olhando espantado para ela.

-Claro! Desculpe. - disse a ele sacudindo a cabeça. -Vamos, Milla. - ela se referia à garota que descera da gôndola com ela.

-Que hotel sem graça, mãe... - Milla respodeu observando o pequeno salão de entrada mal decorado.

-Ele é simples, qual o problema? - Gina detestava quando sua filha começava a agir como a garota mimada que era. -Olha, sente-se ali com seu irmão enquanto eu preencho os papéis do hotel. - disse apontando sofás cinzas que ficavam no canto mais extremo do salão. Diante da expressão decepcionada da filha complementou: -Nós vamos ficar aqui só por hoje, está bem?

-Tá! Vamos Brad. - a garota, de uns dez anos sorriu, virou-se e deu a mão ao irmão, mais novo e o levou.

-Buona sierra. Quantos quartos a senhora deseja? - o homem da recepção disse com uma falsa alegria. -Temos quase todos disponíveis!

~***~

Após uns segundos de paralisia momentânea, Draco conseguiu sair da poltrona e rapidamente desceu às escadas em direção ao hall de entrada do hotel. Espreitou-se pela parede e observou bem a mulher que agora estava no balcão falando com o funcionário.

"Só pode ser ela... Ruiva, quase minha idade, move-se com audácia... E olha como ela faz com as mãos! É ela!"

Ele tinha certeza que era a Weasley que estava em seu hotel, os modos eram os da pessoa que ele conhecia.

"Com certeza é ela... E ainda trouxe os filhinhos dos Potter". - pensou rancoroso ao observar Brad, uma cópia em miniatura de Harry Potter. "Mas... Espera!" - Experimentou novamente a sensação de paralisia ao ver Milla ao lado de Brad. "Não posso acreditar... Ela não me disse!"

O mundinho no qual Draco vivia virou-se de cabeça para baixo. Tudo o que ele tinha feito de errado parecia, agora, mil vezes mais errado. A garota tinha exatamente a idade necessária para ser... "Minha filha, só pode ser. Tem uns dez anos, cabelos da cor dos meus..."

Não sabia se devia ou não falar com Virgínia agora. A fúria tomava conta de si. Tinha raiva de si mesmo, mas também, tinha raiva dela.

~***~

-Certo, senhora. Aqui está a chave. Aproveite a estadia nessa cidade magnífica. - o homem entregou-lhe a chave do quarto e Gina se virou, caminhando até as crianças.

-Vamos! Amanhã conheceremos Veneza! Por agora vamos descansar porque a viagem foi um tanto longa. - ela disse e segurou a mão de Brad.

O bellboy os guiou até o quarto que se hospedariam, no primeiro andar. Gina tinha a velha sensação de que alguém a vigiava, mas olhando bem ao redor não encontrou ninguém.

"Isso é apenas hábito, ninguém está te espionando..." - pensou para si mesma enquanto trancava a porta do quarto.

Arrumou as malas em um canto e mandou que cada um fosse tomar um banho para descansar melhor. Ficou grata por ambos já serem grandes o suficiente para tomar banho sozinhos.

Tentou pedir comida pelo telefone do hotel, mas eles não possuíam serviço de quarto, então ela mesma providenciou tudo com um pouco de mágica da varinha. Milla e Brad comeram com gosto e meia hora depois dormiam como dois anjinhos em uma das camas. Para ela, eles eram o que tinha de mais valioso.

Deitou-se um pouco depois e tentou dormir, mas quem disse que o sono veio?

Levantou e ficou admirando a vista que tinha da cidade pela janela. Veneza era mesmo encantadora. E o que a cidade tinha de linda, tinha de triste para ela. Fazia muito calor, então resolveu descer a aproveitar a brisa que batia no jardim do hotel.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira à beira da piscina e ficou pensando. Quando esteve ali pela primeira vez jamais imaginou que voltaria tão diferente.

-Weasley?! - aquela voz ela reconheceria em qualquer situação.

~***~

Draco a seguiu até o quarto, e ficou por ali, esperando que ela saísse. Precisava falar com ela de qualquer maneira. Ele desejava não precisar fazer isso, mas queria confirmar a dúvida que o torturava, aquela garota só poderia ser sua filha. Por que ela não havia dito nada a ele? "Por quê?! Só porque você a maltratou e abandonou justamente quando ela mais precisou!" A culpa o atormentava mais e mais.

Finalmente observou-a saindo do quarto e indo em direção aos jardins do hotel. A seguiu cuidadosamente e criou coragem para se aproximar.

Tinha que parecer bem. Devia demonstrar que estava muito feliz nesses últimos anos, que não sentia a menor falta dela, assim como não se arrependia do que tinha feito, mesmo que fosse a maior mentira do mundo, já que sentia exatamente contrário.

Durante dez anos tentou fingir que não estava nem um pouco abalado com o que tinha acontecido, tentou pensar que o único sentimento que possuía era a raiva, assim como o rancor por ter sido enganado por ela, mas sabia que não era só isso. Ele a amava, e esse sentimento só tornou tudo pior.

Ela observava concentrada a água da piscina, e ele achou que era o momento para se aproximar. Sorrateiramente se sentou na cadeira ao lado da dela, que nem percebeu.

-Weasley?! - disse tentando parecer espantado por encontrá-la ali.

~***~

-Malfoy?! - Gina respondeu virando-se para a cadeira ao lado da sua e encontrando quem menos esperava.

Surpreendeu-se inundada por vários sentimentos contraditórios ao mesmo tempo. Raiva e carinho, incredibilidade e a sensação de que tinha certeza que o encontraria ali. Observando-o melhor, chegou à conclusão que ele continuava muito bonito, indiscutivelmente lindo, esse fora um dos motivos que fizera com que ela acabasse caindo nas garras dele. Os anos não tinham feito nenhum mal ao rosto de Draco, pelo contrário, agora ele não tinha mais a carinha de bebe que ela conheceu, mas sim um rosto de homem maduro. O olhar astuto e desafiador continuava exatamente igual ao que ela estava habituada, e a cor acinzentada ainda dava um aspecto frio a ele. Os cabelos agora estavam mais curtos, e continuavam da cor louro claríssimo que agora ela observava todos os dias nos cachos de Milla.

Vendo-a mais de perto Draco chegou à conclusão que a achava mais linda agora do que antes. Certamente ela ficava mais charmosa ruiva do que morena, mesmo que isso implicasse na lembrança de que ela era uma Weasley. As sardas que antes cobriam todo o nariz dela agora eram poucas que restavam, a não ser nos ombros, Draco reparou que os ombros dela continuavam salpicados por muitas sardas. Os olhos continuavam carregados de orgulho e um brilho intenso, mas agora dava para notar uma certa tristeza neles, uma tristeza que ele sabia que era culpado.

-Como vai? - "Que pergunta mais idiota para se fazer numa hora dessas, Draco!"

-Muitíssimo bem! E você? - Gina respondeu rancorosa olhando novamente para as águas da piscina.

-Acho que não tão bem como você. - ele respondeu, nem acreditando que dizia a verdade.

-_Jura_? Realmente, agora com a queda do seu amado Lord, o que restou? - respondeu irônica o encarando novamente. "Como ele ainda ousa dirigir a palavra a mim depois de tudo o que fez?"

-Restou esse hotel maravilhoso. E uma vida quase de trouxa. - ele respondeu sustentando o olhar para ela.

-Esse hotel é seu? - por essa ela não esperava.

-Sim, eu comprei e passei a viver aqui, há uns quatro anos. - ele respondeu com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

-Por quê? - a curiosidade dela era maior do que o orgulho.

-Você quer a verdade? - estar na frente dela novamente fez com que a vontade de abraçá-la como antes voltasse mais forte do que nunca poderia imaginar.

-Quero. - Gina achava toda essa história muito estranha.

-Comprei esse hotel na esperança que um dia você voltaria, relembrando tudo de bom que nós passamos aqui. Nesse mesmo lugar. - ele respondeu, agora olhando a piscina, fugindo dos olhos dela.

-Voltei. Mas nem todas as lembranças desse lugar são boas. - ela respondeu com um ressentimento na voz.

-É sobre isso que quero falar com você. - encarou-a com coragem. -Vi quando você chegou. Estava acompanhada por duas crianças. O garoto eu pude perceber que é filho do Potter, mas a menina definitivamente não tem nada dele. Ela é uma Malfoy.

-E se eu disser que infelizmente ela é. Isso mudaria alguma coisa? - Gina levantou-se e ficou de costas para ele, com os braços cruzados.

-Mudaria, sim! Por que você nunca me contou? - ele se levantou e segurou o braço dela.

Gina puxou o braço com força e olhou magoada para ele. Lágrimas já estavam nos seus olhos quando ela se afastou.

-Por quê?! E você ainda pergunta! - ela suspirou e continuou -Talvez porque você não merecesse saber! Talvez porque o que você fez não tem perdão! Talvez porque se não fosse o Harry, você não estaria me vendo aqui agora e _sua_ filha não estaria viva!

Gina respondeu e saiu correndo, subiu as escadas do prédio e trancou-se no quarto. Não queria discutir com ele todo o passado agora. Ouviu-o gritando enquanto ia para o quarto, mas não parou para continuar a conversar. No dia seguinte iria embora antes que ele percebesse.

Draco não entendeu bem a resposta de Gina à sua pergunta, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela já estava longe. Sabia que o que tinha feito era errado, e conhecendo-a como conhecia, sabia que ela não o perdoaria facilmente, mas o que ela disse a respeito do Potter ele não tinha compreendido, algo que ele não sabia totalmente tinha acontecido. E certamente era algo relacionado com a morte de Lúcio Malfoy em um desses quartos de hotel.

Agora a única coisa que tinha certeza era que a garota era mesmo sua filha... Uma filha, fruto de algo tão bonito como seu amor por Gina Weasley, algo que ele jamais tinha imaginado que poderia acontecer, ainda mais da maneira que aconteceu...

Draco sentou-se novamente na cadeira perto da piscina e passou a lembrar de como tinham se conhecido e se apaixonado.

N.A.: Bom, tá aqui o comecinho de mais uma fic! Faz tempo que eu estou fazendo propaganda dela, né?! Espero que vocês gostem, sei que essa fic não será tão lida quanto Eu nunca fui beijada, mas eu vou fazer o máximo para que vocês curtam essa história também. Ah, só para avisar, eu estou sem responder e-mails ultimamente porque estava com o pc quebrado e ainda sem net, mas vou responder os mails, tá? Não pensem que me esqueci de vocês ^^ 

O trecho entre aspas lá em cima é da Cecília Meireles, não fui eu que escrevi, quando me deparei com ele em uma aula de português no ano passado logo vi que era perfeito p/ eu colocar no prólogo dessa fic! Então os agradecimentos desse prólogo vão p/ o Victor Ichijouji, que me agüentou fazendo ele lê-lo umas 500 vezes, a Jaqueline Granger que também me aturou falando da idéia dessa fic desde o começo, a Nessa minha beta querida que me ajudou com o italiano... (a gente tentou, né?!), a M^_^l@ (é essa Milla fica em homenagem a você, miga), a Lisa que tá sempre perguntando da fic (êêê! Finalmente saiu, né?!), a Má Silvered que ouviu a história inteira no msn messenger (que paciência! Ah, leiam a fic dela Fugindo de Verdades que tá muito legal) e também a minha professora de português que me apresentou a esse trecho da Cecília (e com isso fez com que eu me interessasse pelo poemas dela) e a minha professora de PHC (problemas do homem contemporâneo, uma matéria nada a ver que nós temos na Unisantos) por dar uma aula tão chata q me fez escrever o esquema todinho da fic... enquanto ela falava, falava, eu fiz algo mais útil (ih, que mau exemplo ^_^'). 

Não tenho jeito, olha o tamanho da NA... Bom, valeu! Leiam o capítulo 1!!!


	2. Capítulo 1: Como tudo começou

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Capítulo 1 - Como tudo começou..._

Gina estava de férias de Hogwarts, férias permanentes... Acabara o sétimo ano e agora, sem aulas, andava emburrada pela Toca. O que ela mais queria era estar como Rony, Harry e Hermione, estudando na Escola de Aurores. Mas não, ela era burra para isso! Não, não era burra, apenas não tinha autocontrole e por nervoso tinha ido terrivelmente mal nos NIEM'S e agora não poderia seguir nenhuma das profissões que desejava. Não podia ser auror porque foi mal em Poções, não podia ser medi-bruxa pelo mesmo motivo... O que restava? Profissões inúteis! Ela queria ser útil, queria ajudar na guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Sentou emburrada na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, pegou a pena e começou a escrever a carta que deixaria para sua família. Ela não tinha escolha, iria embora. Não agüentava mais ficar presa enquanto tanta coisa acontecia fora de seu campo de visão. Ela tinha implorado para que deixassem que entrasse na Ordem da Fênix, mas sua mãe, superprotetora como sempre, não permitiu, alegando que até Harry só entraria para o grupo depois de formado auror.

Sua única esperança era um folheto que recebera há um ano, enquanto comprava um livro novo para o sétimo ano de aulas em Hogwarts. Ela estava em frente a Floreios e Borrões, no Beco Diagonal, e aceitou o panfleto apenas por educação. Não sabia nem porque tinha guardado-o, mas depois que suas chances de ser auror foram por água abaixo logo se lembrou dele, que dizia o seguinte:

"Você está interessado a ajudar na guerra contra Voldemort? Não é formado na Escola de Aurores? Mas quer ajudar o bem? Fale com Brian Rhein no número 50, aqui mesmo no Beco Diagonal."

Gina achava absurdo como eles diziam Voldemort no panfleto sem o menor temor, sendo que nem mesmo os Comensais da Morte o faziam. Sabia que o panfleto já tinha um ano, mas não custava nada tentar, se por acaso nenhum Brian Rhein estivesse lá, daria um jeito, arrumaria outra maneira de fazer algo útil. Só tinha uma certeza, não voltaria para casa para ficar trancafiada.

Escreveu uma carta longa para seus pais explicando que não agüentava mais ficar trancada sem ajudar enquanto tantas pessoas inocentes morriam. Dizia, em cinco folhas de pergaminho, que estava determinada a ajudar a combater Você-Sabe-Quem, e que se eles não a deixavam entrar para a Ordem, ela arranjaria outro meio. Não deixou de tentar tranqüilizá-los dizendo que estaria bem e que sabia se virar sozinha.

Ela não era mais a pequena Weasley. Tinha tentado demonstrar isso em seu quarto, quinto e sexto anos na escola, sempre ajudando Harry, Rony e Hermione em tarefas perigosas, mas não tinha resolvido o problema.

Dobrou a carta com carinho e colocou em cima do travesseiro em sua cama. Pegou a mala e deu uma ultima olhada em seu quarto, já que não sabia quando voltaria. Se voltaria. No entanto, não sentia nenhum arrependimento.

Aparatou em seguida.

Seu destino: número 50 do Beco Diagonal.

~***~

Draco participava de mais uma reunião com Comensais da Morte. Agora se habituava a ser um deles. Há um ano, desde que se formara em Hogwarts estava participando dos planos e ajudando como possível.

Era treinado diariamente por seu pai, precisava melhorar em tudo, absolutamente tudo. Lúcio dizia que Draco não sabia nada e era burro demais para aprender, mas ele mostraria para seu pai que era capaz.

Segundo comensais mais experientes, Draco não estava pronto para a ação, então ele foi designado a estudar os mapas e analisar como entrar em locais proibidos com eficiência e coisas do tipo. E nisso não podiam negar, ele era bom. Contudo, não era o que ele queria. Draco queria participar exatamente da ação. Da parte divertida. Os ataques ocasionais às famílias trouxas, aos sangues-ruins e principalmente aos ex-colegas de escola que tentavam impedir os comensais de executar os desejos do Lord.

Lord Voldemort tinha planos para ele. Draco não sabia quais eram esses planos, só sabia que Você-Sabe-Quem não queria que ele tivesse a Marca Negra em seu braço. Quando convocava todos os comensais Draco era chamado de outra maneira. Ou seu pai o avisava, ou Você-Sabe-Quem conseguia falar em sua mente, Draco não sabia como ele fazia isso sem a marca, entretanto era exatamente assim que acontecia.

Draco Malfoy tinha a grande vontade de mostrar a todos que ele era o melhor. Queria vencer todos que um dia riram dele, que o subestimaram. Sua lista era grande, começava por vários alunos de Hogwarts e terminava com alguns de seus _colegas_ comensais. Os principais membros dessa lista era o trio perfeito: Potter, Weasley e Granger, quem ele sabia estarem se preparando na Escola de Aurores. Mas, cedo ou tarde, sua vingança viria.

~***~

Chegando ao número 50 de uma rua deserta do Beco Diagonal, Gina deparou-se com um sobrado estreito de dois andares abandonado. "Droga! Eles realmente já devem ter mudado de endereço para não dar mole aos comensais..." - ela pensou espiando pelas tábuas de madeira presas em uma das janelas.

-Procurando algo, minha jovem? - um senhor que aparentava muita idade se aproximou e perguntou percebendo que ela parecia curiosa em relação ao sobrado.

-Sim, o senhor por acaso conhece Brian Rhein? - quem sabe o velho não tinha alguma informação para ajudar.

-O nome não me é estranho... - ele respondeu coçando o queixo e forçando a vista, como se tentasse lembrar. -Espera... não era o homem que morava nesse sobrado?

-Imagino que seja. Estou procurando-o, me deram esse endereço, mas foi há um ano. - Gina disse com esperanças que o senhor se recordasse de algo.

-Quem sabe o meu filho não sabe alguma coisa? Moro aqui em frente, venha comigo. - ele disse meio rabugento andando com dificuldade apoiando-se em uma bengala.

Sem opções, Gina o seguiu até o outro extremo da rua, e parou ainda de frente ao sobrado. O senhor parou e enxugou o suor do esforço de andar até lá.

-Max! - disse em um tom um pouco mais alto, não gritando. -Um minutinho, ele já vem. - virou-se para Gina e disse simpaticamente.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e um jovem ligeiramente descabelado desceu as escadas do outro sobrado em direção à calçada. Ele usava roupas totalmente pretas e sujas. E quando viu seu pai olhou entediado, mas ao arrastar seus olhos para quem o acompanhava mudou totalmente de expressão, animando-se.

-Pai? O que foi? - perguntou postando-se galantemente virado para Gina.

-Essa moça procura o homem que morava no sobrado da frente há um ano, um tal de Rhein. Você conhece? - ele disse olhando de Max para Gina.

-Sabe para onde ele foi? - Gina ansiosa perguntou antes que o jovem tivesse a chance de responder a primeira pergunta.

-Você está mesmo interessada, não?! - Max respondeu sorrindo marotamente para ela, então virou-se para seu pai e disse docemente. -Meu velho, vai descansar, falo com ela sozinho.

-Tudo bem, filho. Me ajuda a subir? - o senhor disse e apontou para a escada que levava ao andar de cima do sobrado, a casa ficava sobre a loja de móveis que parecia pertencer à família.

-Certo, pai. - ele respondeu e virou-se para ela. -Espera um minutinho... Como se chama?

-Gina Weasley.

-Max Webber. - ele respondeu sorrindo e apertando a mão dela firmemente. -Peraí!

Gina não pôde evitar achá-lo bonito, por mais largado que ele estivesse, talvez por isso mesmo o charme. Esperou vendo-o ajudando o pai a subir as escadas, às vezes usava um feitiço simples para facilitar a tarefa. Dava a impressão que fazia isso o tempo todo, seriam somente os dois em casa? Ele cuidava sozinho do pai idoso?

-Prontinho! - ele voltou mais sorridente ainda minutos depois. -Procura Rhein, ou a organização dele? - disse a última sentença em um tom baixo, quase sussurrando.

-Depende... - não devia contar todos seus planos para um estranho. -O que você sabe?

-Dele, ou da organização? - Max respondeu se aproximando mais dela e sussurrando em seu ouvido direito. -Porque se for da organização, posso te responder.

Gina não conteve um arrepio ao ter um homem tão bonito sussurrando em seu ouvido, mas não devia levar isso em consideração, ela estava em uma ação séria e não devia se entreter com contratempos, mesmo que eles fossem morenos e altos. Resolveu jogar o jogo dele.

-Me responde. - respondeu também falando ao pé do ouvido de Max.

Ele sorriu, afastou-se e a puxou pela mão.

-Venha. Te mostro.

"Isso é loucura!" Onde ele iria levá-la, ou melhor, onde ele pensava que a levaria? Gina puxou a mão bruscamente e levantou sua mala, que estava na outra mão, ameaçadoramente:

-Ou você me explica tudo direito, ou vai levar uma _malada_ na cabeça agora mesmo! - disse com a outra mão na cintura.

Max sorriu mais, agora gargalhava, e aquela atitude já estava irritando-a. Lançou um olhar revoltado para ele, que parecendo perceber seu erro parou de rir e se aproximou sério.

-Você é das boas, então... - ele disse com uma expressão enigmática. -E não precisa me dar uma _malada_ na cabeça, tá Weasley?!

-Tá. - respondeu ainda na defensiva. Ele parecia alguém muito impulsivo.

-Posso te levar ao novo endereço da Agência, trabalho para ela. É por isso que veio, não é? Derrotar Voldemort. - ele disse baixo e nem sequer hesitou ao pronunciar o nome do maior inimigo da maioria dos bruxos. Gina, no entanto, não gostava de ouvir ou dizer o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Por isso mesmo. Quero ajudar. - respondeu determinada e aliviada por ele saber algo sobre a organização.

-Vou te levar, mas tem que confiar em mim. Você confia? - ele respondeu segurando a mão dela repentinamente.

-Nem te conheço! - ela tentava colocar uma luz em toda essa escuridão.

-Mas, quando se trata do trabalho que você talvez vá exercer, a confiança é a base de tudo. Se não confia em mim, um estranho, também não confiará nos outros estranhos que encontrará no futuro, estranhos comprometidos com a Agência. - ele dizia as palavras com um ar sábio, olhar de quem conhecia bem o assunto sobre o qual falava.

-Isso é um tipo de teste? - era o que parecia à ela, ele tentava saber se ela era confiável ou algo do tipo, provavelmente.

-Pode ser. Então, o que me diz? Virá comigo?

-Sim. - ela respondeu apertando a mão dele com força.

Max tirou um objeto que Gina nunca tinha visto de seu bolso e segurou, sorriu e pediu que ela segurasse também. Em segundos sentiu um puxão familiar no umbigo. Usavam uma chave de portal. Com um solavanco foram parar em outro local, não muito diferente do anterior, uma rua cercada de prédios abandonados e o chão mal conservado. Ela teria feito a coisa certa acreditando em um estranho?

-Chegamos. Pode entrar naquela porta ali. - ele disse subitamente percebendo que ela analisava o local à sua volta.

-Você não vem comigo? - isso parecia estranho, estava começando a desconfiar...

-Não. Deve ir sozinha. - ele respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Como posso ter certeza de que não está me enganando? - sua intuição dizia para não entrar ali.

-Não pode. Tem que confiar. - Max apontou para a porta, incentivando-a.

Ela suspirou e sem opções caminhou até a porta. Era agora ou nunca, saberia se estava agindo certo ou não apenas ao adentrar naquele prédio. Seu coração batia rápido, suas mãos tremiam, mas nada que a impedisse de girar a maçaneta redonda da porta.

A sala estava escura. Mau sinal. Tentou forçar a vista para enxergar algo além da pouca luminosidade que vinha da porta, não distinguiu nada. Virou-se novamente para fora, diria poucas e boas para Max, no entanto, ele não estava mais lá.

-Max? - como ele a abandonava assim? Algo muito errado estava acontecendo... Aquele endereço não era o correto, a 'tal' Agência não ficava naquele lugar. -Max Webber? - não adiantava, ele a enganara...

Virou-se para a sala, realmente não tinha ninguém ali. Ergueu sua varinha e murmurou 'Lumus!', o que iluminou o ambiente. A sala estava totalmente vazia. Sua respiração acelerava pelo medo, a adrenalina corria por seu sangue deixando-a mais nervosa. Resolveu investigar o prédio, se aquilo era mesmo uma armadilha alguém estava de tocaia.

Começou a subir a escada próxima da porta. Dava passos leves para que ninguém percebesse o que ela resolvera fazer. Parou no andar seguinte e olhou pela fresta da porta do quarto. Tudo escuro. Abriu-a lentamente e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer feitiço ouviu 'Estupefaça' e caiu inconsciente no chão cheio de pó.

Com dificuldade abriu os olhos, a claridade a impedia de abri-los de uma vez.

-A bela adormecida acordou! Boa tarde! - Max estava ao seu lado e disse divertido.

Gina sentou-se no sofá em que estava deitada, irada com a atitude de seu acompanhante.

-Boa tarde?? Você me abandonou!! E ainda me azarou!! - disse cruzando os braços. Ele parecia tão inofensivo...

O moreno não respondeu nada, apenas caminhou até a porta da sala em que estavam.

-Rhein? Ela acordou. - disse e virou-se para ela. -Não se incomode, ele já vem. Fique à vontade. - Max abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

-O quê? Max?! - ela não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Qual era o propósito de tudo isso? Falaria com Rhein agora? Que confusão! Sentia-se tonta com tantas reviravoltas.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Weasley. - a voz veio da porta e Gina concentrou-se nela. Um homem louro meio calvo, na faixa de uns trinta anos, entrava com uma expressão ilegível.

-Boa tarde, senhor Rhein, eu suponho. - respondeu levantando-se do sofá onde estava.

-Brian Rhein. - ele se aproximou e apertou sua mão fortemente. -Sente-se. - ele aproximou-se da única mesa da sala e sentou-se na cadeira do lado oposto ao que ela estava. Gina, insegura do que fazer sentou de frente a ele na cadeira estofada.

-Então? - disse começando um diálogo.

-Max a trouxe até mim. Soube que estava perguntando sobre a Agência, o que quer dela? É do outro lado? - ele tinha um olhar grave e cansado ao falar, os olhos castanhos caminhavam por toda a sala, focalizando tudo à sua volta.

-Eu... Eu tenho um panfleto de vocês. - respondeu procurando por sua mala, mas ela não estava na sala. -Ele está na minha mala... - disse para Rhein -Onde quer que ela esteja...

-Você é inocente mesmo. - ele respondeu olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. -Não se preocupe, suas coisas estão guardadas. - agora parecia uma pessoa mais simpática. -Você quer se juntar a nós?

-Espere, preciso primeiro entender o que aconteceu. Por que Max fez isso comigo? Me trouxe até um prédio, me deixou sozinha- parou de falar com um movimento do homem à sua frente.

-Vou explicar, Max é um de nossos agentes cadastrados. Ele está morando em frente ao prédio antigo da organização para procurar pessoas interessadas e que possam entrar na Agência. Pessoas como você. Entende? - Rhein disse com um olhar astuto.

-Como eu? - "Eu que só faço besteiras..."

-Sim, pessoas jovens, que pareçam interessadas e que sejam bonitas, mas o principal, que passem no teste. - ele respondeu com uma expressão de clara satisfação no rosto.

-Eu passei no teste? Que teste? - aquilo era confuso demais para ela.

-Passou.

-Mas ele me pegou, me estuporou. Foi o Max, não?! - tinha que entender pelo menos isso.

-Você fez o que queríamos, confiou no agente, mesmo sem ter certeza se ele era a pessoa certa. Se você fosse nossa agente, acharíamos sua atitude errada, pois confiou nele sem nenhuma prova de que ele era uma pessoa da Agência, no entanto, para uma amadora o seu ato foi correto. - diante do olhar de dúvida de Gina, continuou: -O fato de ter sido atingida não importa, e sim, foi o Max que a atingiu. Aquele local em que estava era apenas para teste, ele tinha que traze-la para cá, e você não poderia ver o caminho, de qualquer maneira teria que ficar inconsciente.

-Certo. - agora estava ficando tudo mais claro em sua visão. -Qual o objetivo da Agência, como ela age? - faltavam pontos principais sobre a organização na qual ela estava prestes a fazer parte.

-Nosso objetivo é atacar as fontes de Voldemort - ele, como Max pronunciava o nome sem hesitar, e percebendo a reação de Gina resolveu se explicar -O medo do nome só piora a situação, qual o problema de nomeá-lo? Chamá-lo de Você-Sabe-Quem só o torna mais amedrontador, entende? Exigimos que os agentes o chamem de Voldemort.

-Se eu entrar para o grupo de agentes terei que chamá-lo por seu nome? - Harry era o único que ela conhecia que pronunciava o nome, e também dizia que se não o chamassem por seu nome o medo crescia.

-Sim, terá. - ele respondeu e continuou a responder a pergunta anterior. -Nossos agentes não passam de espiões, são treinados para conseguir interceptar as ações de comensais da morte, e estragar quaisquer planos de Voldemort. Eles ficam espalhados por onde for necessário, pelo mundo. Você estaria disposta a passar por isso?

-Certamente. Meu objetivo é esse. Não posso ser um Auror, mas quero acabar com Voldemort. - teve dificuldades em dizer o nome que temia desde a infância, mas sentia-se mais estimulada dizendo-o.

-Como Max disse, você tem o espírito da coisa. - Rhein gostou de vê-la se esforçando para se encaixar no grupo, até pronunciando o nome de Voldemort. -Vejamos, Gina Weasley, esse é seu nome?

-Virgínia Weasley, completo. 

-Weasleys, sempre colaboram a nosso favor. - ele disse satisfeito -Nunca tivemos um entre nós, mas sabemos do trabalho da Ordem da Fênix. Vocês não têm nada contra trouxas, pelo contrário, seu pai os admira muito, não?

-Verdade. - Gina percebeu que ele conhecia seu pai muito bem, não sabia porque, mas teve a impressão que não era apenas de ouvir falar.

-Vocês são muito conhecidos no mundo mágico por serem contra Voldemort desde que ele surgiu. Isso é um ponto negativo contra você, Gina. - Rhein pegou um caderninho de seu bolso e anotou algo nele, rapidamente. -Teremos trabalho para camuflá-la... Você não poderá falar com seus familiares enquanto trabalhar para nós. Tudo bem?

-Tudo bem. Meus pais são contra, não querem que eu me envolva com isso, não deixaram que eu entrasse para a Ordem, mas como eu poderia ficar em casa, sem fazer nada quando precisam de minha ajuda? Fugi de casa, estou sendo honesta com o senhor e realmente não quero que eles me achem. Os manterei informados de alguma maneira, mas eles não me verão.

-Certo. Você aprenderá no treinamento como enviar cartas sem correr o risco de serem interceptadas. Quanto à decisão de fugir, ela é apenas sua, não me intrometerei. Então, Weasley, entrará para a Agência? - ele perguntou estendo a mão direita para Gina, com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

-Sim. - ela apertou a mão dele com força em resposta. Não tinha dúvidas a respeito disso.

-Vamos ao seu treinamento, que começou hoje mesmo. - Rhein se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

Gina se levantou e o seguiu. Ele levou-a até Max em uma sala ao lado e os deixou a sós.

-Então, princesa, bem vinda ao time!! - ele a abraçou alegremente.

-Obrigado. - Gina respondeu meio à contra-gosto. Ele a irritava na maioria das vezes e ela não tinha gostado de ter sido enganada.

-Para começar... arranjaremos o seu codinome. Não poderá ser chamada de Gina Weasley por ai, não é?! Temos que escolher um nome falso, com documentação e um codinome...

Gina estava tonta com tanta informação repentina. Tudo aquilo era o que ela esperava, uma organização secreta atuante contra as forças do mal que a aceitava, nova identidade, liberdade para ser ela mesma. Parecia perfeito.

O treinamento foi de um mês, com Max, que tinha o codinome de Aranha, e uma mulher com o codinome de Flor. Os codinomes eram realmente engraçados e eram escolhidos pelos respectivos treinadores. Aranha e Flor que se tornaram grandes amigos de Gina escolheram seu codinome apenas para irritá-la, Gina tornou-se Docinho, o extremo oposto de sua real personalidade, Gina era nervosa, impaciente e muitas vezes ríspida, a pouca doçura que possuía era raramente vista, apenas em momentos de descontração, que eram poucos na rotina dura.

Nova identidade ela ganhou no fim do treinamento, agora seu nome era Pamina Ende. Seus cabelos ruivos, compridos e ondulados ficaram para trás, pois eles pertenciam a Gina e não a Pamina, agora seus cabelos eram negros, graças a uma poção que lhe fora dada e devia ser tomada uma vez por mês, e lisos na altura do ombro. Os olhos não eram mais castanho-escuros, mas sim azuis, o que Gina amou, era a cor que sempre quis.

Era complicado se acostumar com sua nova identidade, se olhava no espelho e não conseguia se reconhecer, lembrava de si mesma um mês antes e não acreditava como estava diferente, não apenas fisicamente, mas nas suas maneiras, em seus gestos. Era outra pessoa. A Gina antiga ficara completamente para trás, a garota ingênua, insegura e mimada deu lugar a uma mulher esperta, decidida e forte, pronta para derrotar qualquer comensal que aparecesse para atrapalhar seus planos.

Que viessem os desafios, estava preparada.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Aqui! O cap 1!!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse começo! Gina revolution, eu e minha mania de mudar um monte de coisas nela, não tenho jeito, agora ela é morena de olhos azuis ^^ ! Se acostumem a ouvir Pamina e identificar a personagem como a Gina. (Assim como em ENFB, né?! Lá era Claire...) Ah, esse nome eu tirei de uma personagem de um livro muito bom, A Filha da Noite, de Marion Zimmer Bradley, quem tiver a oportunidade de ler e conhecer a Pamina original, eu recomendo!

Revolvi adotar o método que usei na outra fic, já que vocês gostaram, aqui vai um trechinho do próximo cap:

_"A porta abriu-se completamente e a luz que vinha de fora iluminou a sala. Era a mesma mulher que o atingira que abria a porta, uma morena de cabelos lisos, não pode deixar de achá-la muito bonita. _

_-Seria engraçado, se não fosse bizarro. O que Draco Malfoy faz no prédio da Agência? - ela disse rispidamente, em tom de ironia. _

_-Eu? Quero falar com Rhein. - respondeu superiormente, quem ela pensava que era para se dirigir a ele daquela maneira? _

_-Há! Há! Acha que é assim? Vai entrando, ou melhor, invadindo, e diz que simplesmente quer falar com ele? Doce ilusão sua, Malfoy. Você não é nada confiável para encontrar-se com nosso líder. - ela falava de um modo como se o conhecesse, e isso o intrigou. _

_-Por acaso te conheço? Você sabe quem sou, mas não sei quem é. - disse tentando parecer o mais casual o possível."_

_Capítulo 2 - Agentes_

Deu para perceber que o primeiro encontro de Draco e Gina vem aí... O que acontecerá? 

Bijinhos para todos, e dedico esse cap para a Nessa, minha beta que me animou muito nos comentários a respeito dele, eu estava insegura e o que você disse fez com que eu tivesse mais vontade de publicar a fic, valeu Nessinha!!

Espero comentários, aceito críticas e dúvidas! E-mail: bibalops@yahoo.com

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	3. Capítulo 2: Agentes

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Capítulo 2 - Agentes_

Dois anos se passaram e Draco continuava um mero planejador para seu grupo de Comensais da Morte. Ele estava cansado de apenas pensar e deixar toda a ação para os cabeças de vento. Queria muito ajudar mais efetivamente. Não ligava de planejar, mas queria executar seus planos, queria ter que improvisar quando estivesse prestes a ser pego.

Parecia que finalmente suas preces seriam atendidas. Teria sua primeira missão. E não seria fácil.

Em uma última reunião todos os pontos ficaram acertados e um deles já tinha sido executado: a morte de Lúcio Malfoy. Essa parte do plano não tinha sido planejada por Draco, mas sim pelo próprio Lord, afinal ele não mataria seu próprio pai, por mais que o odiasse nos últimos anos. Lúcio, desde que Draco entrara para os comensais há três anos, o cobrava demais, os treinamentos tornaram-se diários e exaustivos, além de detonarem a empolgação de Draco já que todos os dias Lúcio dizia a seu filho que ele era um inútil e que nunca seria um comensal competente como ele.

De qualquer maneira, Lord Voldemort pegara dois coelhos com uma única cajadada, matara Lúcio Malfoy, que tinha cometido um erro e levado valorosos comensais à morte, e iniciava seu plano no qual Draco era a peça principal.

Draco aceitara a morte de seu pai tranqüilamente, era menos pressão sobre si, agora ele era livre para agir como queria. Ele não participou do enterro, e nem fez questão de vê-lo morto.

Sua missão não era muito simples.

Tudo por causa de uma garota. Ele não acreditava que uma espiã chamada Docinho poderia causar tantos danos aos comensais. Graças a ela, vários planos tinham dado errado, milhares de informações confidenciais tinham vazado para o lado inimigo e muito comensais tinham sido pegos ou mortos. Era um absurdo.

Agora cabia a ele ajudar a parar tudo isso. Ninguém sabia publicamente da união de Draco aos comensais, para a sociedade bruxa ele era apenas um jovem que perdera o pai que muito admirava, esse era o ponto a seu favor. Draco teria que se infiltrar na Agência, organização da qual Docinho era membro, conquistar sua confiança e pegar várias informações do outro lado para o seu. Seria um agente duplo. E depois, concluir o trabalho matando-a. Finalmente Draco teria a diversão que esperava, seria fácil como tirar doce de uma criança.

~***~

Dois anos após sua primeira missão Gina conseguira fazer o que mais desejava, estava finalmente ajudando a acabar com Voldemort. Com muito esforço e treinamento tinha conseguido sucesso na maioria das missões a quais era designada, mas ela não trabalhava sozinha. Aranha, ou Max, sempre a ajudava, eles faziam a dupla mais gloriosa dos quatro anos de fundação da Agência.

O certo era que Max devia apenas ajudar Rhein a chefiar a organização, mas depois do treinamento de Gina ele resolveu voltar a agir, juntamente com ela. O maior problema disso foi a morte de seu pai, o senhor simpático que Gina conheceu no Beco Diagonal. Após o enterro, Max ficou muito abalado e pediu uma folga a Rhein, agora Gina estava sozinha, precisava de outro parceiro, mas ela não queria outro além de Max.

-Você não pode parar agora. É exatamente isso que eles querem, Max. - Gina foi até o novo endereço de Max. O sobrado com a loja de imóveis foi vendido, não era mais um local seguro depois da morte do pai de Max.

-Você não entende? Ele era minha única família. Agora não resta nada. - Max respondeu jogando-se no sofá do apartamento. Se antes ele tinha um visual largado, agora era um visual abandonado. Max não fazia mais a barba e parecia que nem sequer tomava banho. Gina não podia deixar seu amigo assim.

-Claro que resta, Max! Você tem a mim, não serve? - ela sentou ao lado dele no sofá e passou a mão sobre sua cabeça.

-Eu sei. - Max respondeu e sentou abraçando-a fortemente. -Mas não estou em condições de trabalhar agora, posso te pôr em perigo, Gina. Estou desconcentrado. Se algo acontecesse com você eu não saberia o que fazer.

-Eu entendo... Mas não vou te deixar assim! Olha o seu estado! Cadê aquele homem lindo que eu vi na última missão? Todo arrumado de terno e gravata, e tudo o mais?? - sabia que ele não colocaria um terno, mas a idéia era animá-lo um pouco.

-Lindo, é?! Nossa. Por que não disse antes? - ele tentou sorrir, mas acabou saindo um sorriso bem torto.

-Você acha que eu iria assumir, é?! - Gina disse se afastando dele e colocando as mãos na cintura. -Olha, eu até te libero do trabalho, mas quero que se arrume e use esse tempo para descansar. Quero você de volta logo, novinho em folha!

-Sim, senhora! - Max se levantou e bateu continência. -Vou começar com um banho. Você espera? Quero conversar.

-Espero, vai lá.

Max saiu e Gina ficou sozinha no quarto-sala do apartamento. Reparou que estava uma bagunça generalizada e aproveitou para dar uma mãozinha ao amigo limpando tudo. Em um segundo estava bem melhor. Roupas em seus lugares no armário. Restos de comida no lixo.

Havia muitas fotos de Max e seu pai em cima de uma escrivaninha. Gina sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, seus pais estariam bem? Há meses que ela não mandava ou recebia cartas. Sabia que continuava tudo na mesma na Ordem, a não ser pelo fato que os recém-formados aurores, Rony, Hermione e Harry agora faziam parte dela. Harry e Luna inesperadamente tinham se casado enquanto cursavam o primeiro ano da Escola de Aurores, o que a fez sair do curso. Gina só ficou sabendo um pouco depois de ter saído de casa, o motivo certamente foi a gravidez de Luna, que teve um filho, um menininho de um ano agora. Gina não tinha visto o bêbe, já que nenhuma foto dele foi publicada em qualquer veiculo da mídia por motivo de proteção.

Nessas horas queria poder ver sua família, Gina adorava crianças, ainda mais pequenininhas. Ficava imaginando a alegria de sua mãe, se sentindo praticamente a avó da criança, já que Harry era como um filho.

-Docinho? - Max estava ao seu lado com os cabelos meio molhados olhando estranhamente. -O que foi? Você estava com uma cara estranha...

-Nada. Só estava pensando. - Gina respondeu sentando-se no sofá segurando a fotografia que esteve em suas mãos o tempo todo. Nela Max tinha uns seis anos e abraçava seu pai e sua mãe, todos muito felizes com sorrisos enormes.

-Família, não é? Faz falta... Você devia dar um jeito de ver a sua. - ele respondeu pegando a fotografia das mãos dela a observando.

Gina levantou-se repentinamente irritada.

-Não posso, você sabe! - ela detestava quando ele insistia nesse ponto. -Seria arriscado para mim e para eles.

-Você sabe que não é por isso que você não quer os ver. Eles vão te perdoar por ter feito o que fez. Fugir não é nada, você está tão bem. - ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da foto.

-Não é tão simples. - ela suspirou e sentou-se novamente.

-Não, você tem razão. É mais simples ainda! Depois que eles se forem você dará valor. Assim como eu. - Max respondeu irritado com lágrimas nos olhos. Gina sentiu-se culpada por ele estar chorando.

-Esquece isso, Max. - disse rispidamente. -O que tinha para me dizer?

-Teimosa!! Não pense que o assunto acabou. Isso ainda vai ficar martelando na sua cabeça quando sair daqui, mas se você quer falar sobre outra coisa. - ele tinha razão. -O outro assunto. Quero advertir que agora você deve ter mais cuidado. Não acho que mataram meu pai à toa... Quiseram me atingir para te pegar. Pensam que sou burro, mas aqueles sórdidos estão enganados. O objetivo deles é me desestabilizar para te pegar, por isso mesmo que eu não ficarei com você, eles me desestabilizaram e agora você terá outro companheiro.

-Você acha que eles querem tanto assim me pegar? Por quê? - Gina não compreendia o raciocínio de Max.

-Nós, juntos, causamos muitas perdas a Voldemort. Você tem idéia de quantos planos frustramos? Quantos comensais pegamos? Foram muitos, Gina. Eles não admitem isso, nem somos aurores e você ainda é uma mulher, imagina a raiva de Voldemort? Ele quer, no mínimo, te matar. Mas Rhein não acredita em mim, então você terá que se cuidar por si mesma. - ele tinha um olhar determinado. -Promete?

-Prometo.

-Não confie em ninguém, nem em si mesma. - ele disse segurando as mãos dela fortemente. -Eu já cometi esse erro antes.

-Pode deixar.

~***~

Draco, com ajuda de alguns dos poucos comensais inteligentes, os que como ele faziam os planejamentos, soube como chegar no lugar correto onde se encontrava a Agência. Agora teria que usar seu lado ator e convencer o chefe deles, um tal de Brian Rhein, que ele queria ajudar a combater Você-Sabe-Quem.

O local era vazio, sem casas em volta. Apenas um prédio, solitário. O lugar que ele procurava. Andou com receio no hall de entrada, tudo vazio, ou melhor, aparentemente vazio. Pode ouvir passos atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente impedindo que uma azaração o atingisse. Correu até a escada mais próximas e subiu por ela. Não entendia porque o atacavam, sabiam que ele era um comensal? Não era possível!

Escondeu-se atrás de uma porta e ficou na espreita esperando que alguém passasse. Respirava rápido mas silenciosamente. Não queria ser encontrado. Viu a figura de alguém no corredor, parecia uma mulher, mas não conseguiu precisar com exatidão. Saiu de trás da porta para acertá-la mas não deu tempo, foi atingido antes. Seus olhos turvaram-se e ficou inconsciente antes que atingisse o chão.

Acordou em uma sala mal iluminada, deitado em um sofá de quinta categoria, o tecido era grosso e incomodava sua pele. Levantou-se xingando mentalmente quem quer que fosse a mulher que o atingira, e também quem o levou para aquela sala com um sofá horroroso e um chão cheio de pó. Foi até a porta e não conseguiu abri-la, procurou sua varinha para fazê-lo, no entanto, ela não estava nem entre suas roupas, nem em qualquer parte da sala. Ele estava realmente com problemas...

Foi quando ouviu que alguém abria a porta. Ele poderia empurrar quem quer que fosse e fugir, mas se fizesse isso ficaria sem sua varinha, e sem saber porque tinha feito isso com ele. Era melhor esperar e ver o que acontecia.

A porta abriu-se completamente e a luz que vinha de fora iluminou a sala. Era a mesma mulher que o atingira que abria a porta, uma morena de cabelos lisos, não pôde deixar de achá-la muito bonita.

-Seria engraçado, se não fosse bizarro. O que Draco Malfoy faz no prédio da Agência? - ela disse rispidamente, em tom de ironia.

-Eu? Quero falar com Rhein. - respondeu superiormente, quem ela pensava que era para se dirigir a ele daquela maneira?

-Há! Há! Acha que é assim? Vai entrando, ou melhor, invadindo, e diz que simplesmente quer falar com ele? Doce ilusão sua, Malfoy. Você não é nada confiável para encontrar-se com nosso líder. - ela falava de um modo como se o conhecesse, e isso o intrigou.

-Por acaso te conheço? Você sabe quem sou, mas não sei quem é. - disse tentando parecer o mais casual o possível.

-Talvez sim, talvez não. - ela soava enigmática.

-E qual o seu nome? - ele ainda tentava parecer casual.

-Não te interessa. - agora ela estava sendo estúpida.

-Nossa, você é _muito simpática_! Qual o problema em me dizer seu nome? - e ele estava ficando irritado.

-Você quer só um problema ou a lista completa. - a moça respondeu contando os dedos simbolicamente. Draco percebeu que ela tinha praticamente a mesma idade que a sua, será que ela era de Hogwarts?

-Vou falar com ele, Pamina. - um homem disse com ar superior. Deveria ser o procurado líder da Agência.

-Ele não é confiável. Vai ficar sozinho em uma sala com um Malfoy? - a mulher que agora ele sabia chamar-se Pamina, não parecia gostar da decisão de seu chefe de lhe falar.

-Quem disse que ficarei sozinho? - o homem com um aceno da varinha acendeu as luzes da sala e conjurou uma mesa e três cadeiras. -Sentem-se. - disse se referindo a Draco e Pamina.

Draco sentou-se de frente para o homem com uma Pamina muito revoltada a seu lado. Que gênio ela possuía!

-Pois então, o que deseja comigo, senhor Malfoy?

~***~

Gina saiu da casa de Max muito pensativa, agora ela corria perigo de vida... E o pior é que não podia nem contar com o apoio da Agência, e sim apenas de Max que não a ajudaria muito na situação que se encontrava.

Pensava também em sua família, Max tinha razão, ela precisava vê-los, entretanto ele não sabia o quanto era difícil. Ela tinha saído de casa sem nem se despedir, deixando apenas uma carta que não dizia seu paradeiro. Depois de meses de desaparecida que mandou a primeira carta explicando toda sua situação, como ela poderia voltar de repente?

Chegou na Agência com a chave de portal exclusiva dos agentes.

Achou estranho como tudo estava extremamente silencioso. E mais estranho ainda que alguém desconhecido subia as escadas. Gina o seguiu, mal pode acreditar quando o viu, aquele era Draco Malfoy, os mesmos cabelos louros cobriam sua cabeça. Ela tinha más lembranças daquele ex-colega de escola, sempre rindo de sua família e atrapalhando Harry a resolver seus problemas. Gina sempre teve a certeza de que ele se tornaria um comensal assim que saísse de Hogwarts e não entendia o porquê de isso não ter acontecido.

Percebeu que ele havia se escondido atrás de uma porta no segundo andar e quando ele tentou sair para acertá-la foi mais rápida e o deixou inconsciente com um 'Estupefaça'. Vendo-o caído no chão teve certeza de quem era, o rosto pálido com o queixo pontudo e as roupas finas só podiam pertencer a um Malfoy. Contudo a pergunta em sua mente era outra, o que _ele _estaria fazendo ali, na Agência?

Falou com o segurança e levou Malfoy para uma sala para aguardar o que Rhein faria com ele. E agora estava ali, sentada na mesa com Draco Malfoy e Brian Rhein, esperando para descobrir o que o louro queria.

-Pois então, o que deseja comigo, senhor Malfoy? - Rhein perguntou e olhou profundamente para o jovem ao seu lado. Gina conhecia aquele olhar penetrante, ele pegava qualquer mentira no ar.

-Quero juntar-me aos seus agentes. - Malfoy disse com a maior tranqüilidade.

Ela não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos pareciam ter captado. Draco Malfoy querendo derrotar Voldemort? Só podia ser uma piada, e de muito mau gosto. Cruzou seus braços na altura do peito e virou-se para ele, incrédula.

-O que me levaria a acreditar que alguém como o senhor, criado para ser um agente das trevas, conhecedor das artes mágicas negras e ilegais, mudaria de opinião, assim, tão repentinamente? - Rhein tinha o cenho fortemente franzido, parecia irritado.

-A morte de meu pai nas mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem há poucos dias não é suficiente? - diante do silêncio dela e de Rhein ele continuou. -E eu nunca me tornei um comensal, tive várias oportunidades, obviamente, já que vocês sabem que meu pai era um deles, mas não me aliei a eles e ainda tentei tirar meu pai desse caminho. Não fui eficiente em meu propósito porque ele não se dissociou deles e pagou por isso com a própria vida. - ela estava impressionada, sabia que Lúcio Malfoy tinha morrido há pouco, mas não pensava que Draco poderia ter tentado fazer com que seu pai deixasse de ser comensal, isso não fazia o mínimo sentido. O Draco que ela conheceu na escola não faria isso, pelo contrário, ajudaria o pai como comensal. Mas ele não tinha se tornado um comensal. Era tudo muito estranho...

Com uma expressão de compreensão Rhein virou-se para Gina. E tornou a olhar para Malfoy.

-Seus argumentos são bons. Estaria disposto a tudo para destruir Voldemort? Deixaria de lado seu nome? Esqueceria sua família? Morreria por isso? - ele disse as palavras severamente e ela pode perceber que Malfoy se impressionou.

-Estaria disposto a tudo para fazer parte da Agência. Por isso vim até aqui, e somente sairei com uma promessa que poderei destruir quem matou meu pai. - o louro ao seu lado respondeu determinado com os olhos acinzentados perigosamente brilhando.

-Pamina, você o treinará. Acho que já está pronta para isso. Enquanto seu companheiro descansa você treinará o jovem Malfoy. - não! Ela nunca poderia treinar Draco Malfoy.

-Sinto muito, Rhein, mas não poderei aceitar isso. Continuarei agindo sozinha. Não preciso de companhia, sabe que sou competente e que realizaria qualquer tarefa sozinha até melhor do que acompanhada. - era verdade, ela sentia-se auto-suficiente e não queria deixar de trabalhar para treinar alguém que odiava e, principalmente, não confiava.

-Não. Você sabe muito bem que as regras dizem que nenhum agente age sozinho. E você, apesar de ser uma das melhores, Docinho, não vai se arriscar sozinha. - Rhein olhava para ela, esquecido do rapaz ao lado deles.

-Tudo bem, mas não está escrito nas regras que terei que treiná-lo. Pelo contrário, as regras ensinam que a base de nossa organização é a confiança e eu jamais confiarei em um Malfoy, não posso treiná-lo. - nessas horas gostava de ter boa memória, era bom ter as regras da Agência na ponta da língua.

-É, mas você sabe que a confiança se adquire e acho que treinando-o é possível que você passe a compreender melhor o sentido de cooperativismo e de confiança. - ele suspirou. -Você deve provar que aprendeu bem nesses dois anos em ação. Faça como Max fez com você, treine-o e depois poderão trabalhar juntos.

"Trabalhar juntos??" - o que Rhein dissera ecoava na cabeça de Gina. Como ela poderia trabalhar com alguém que odiava. Ele poderia entregá-la à morte. Se Rhein não acreditava que ela corria mais perigo do que antes o problema era dele, Gina não queria morrer assim, facilmente, entregue de bandeja por seu chefe.

Levantou-se irada e andou rapidamente até a porta, lá parou e fitou ambos os homens sentados na sala.

-Prefiro sair da organização do que treiná-lo. Adeus. - disse em um tom mais alto do que deveria e bateu a porta quando saiu. Quem Rhein pensava que era? Ninguém a faria arriscar sua vida sem um bom motivo.

~***~

Agora Draco sabia que sua missão não era tão simples, e isso o deixou mais estimulado. Docinho não era nenhum docinho, era uma mulher realmente difícil, pode perceber apenas pela reunião, e o pior, ela não confiava nem um pouco nele, conhecia-o de algum lugar e parecia perceber que suas intenções na Agência não eram boas. Ela realmente o conhecia.

Assim que ela saiu batendo a porta da sala o chefe deles virou-se para Draco.

-Não se preocupe, ela acabará aceitando. Acontece que é uma de nossas melhores agentes e acho que está começando a se achar melhor do que os outros e com isso quer ter preferências, mas ela é igual a todos nessa sociedade.

-Geniosa, não?! - Draco não pode deixar de comentar.

-Pois é. Parecia tão boazinha no primeiro dia, mas as pessoas realmente mudam depois do treinamento. Você está disposto a mudar de aparência, de identidade?

-Sim. - sabia que faria o necessário para realizar essa missão e mostrar para todos que ele era capaz.

-Os Malfoy são conhecidos por suas ligações com o mal, mas eu apostarei minhas fichas em você, garoto. Acredito que todos podem mudar e você parece disposto a colaborar conosco. Seja bem vindo a Agência. - Rhein estendeu a mão direita e apertou fortemente a mão de Draco.

-Obrigado. - Draco respondeu levantando a cabeça orgulhoso. Etapa um de seu plano concluída.

Após o encontro com o chefão, Draco foi levado para outro prédio, não soube onde era pois a viagem foi através de uma chave de portal, mas lá recebeu roupas e um dormitório. Descobriu que ficaria por ali durante um mês, sendo treinado e sem opção de fugir disso. Rapidamente comunicou aos comensais que supervisavam sua missão desse contratempo. De qualquer maneira aprendendo como os agentes aprendiam, seria capaz de prever os movimentos deles e tornaria-se mais fácil pegar Docinho.

Ele ainda tinha esperanças de ser treinado por ela, mas infelizmente a morena não apareceu mais em sua frente. Ela conseguira fazer sua palavra sobrepor a do chefe da organização. Draco não lidava com qualquer uma, mas sim com uma mulher poderosa.

Após o mês de treinamento, Draco recebeu sua nova identidade, agora deveria se apresentar as outras pessoas como John Taylor, um nome que detestou. Insistiram muito para que ele mudasse a aparência física, queriam outra cor de olhos e cabelos para ele, mas após horas de discussão e análise dos livros de regras da Agência, ele conseguiu convencer seus superiores que não era necessário. Não queria deixar de ser parecido consigo mesmo, sem falar que todos os comensais sabiam que ele agia do lado oposto por uma missão a favor deles, não o atacariam se o reconhecessem. Recebeu também seu codinome, dado pelos treinadores, Flor e Emburrado, o último tinha o codinome exato à sua personalidade, era um senhor extremamente mal-humorado e que não gostava especialmente de Draco, agora, entre os agentes da Agência seria chamado de Esperto.

~***~

Gina não precisou sair da Agência por que não queria treinar Draco Malfoy. No entanto, ficou decidido após horas de discussão entre ela e Rhein que, se o jovem Malfoy fosse um bom agente no treinamento e se mostrasse confiável, seria o próximo companheiro dela nas missões.

Para total decepção dela, um mês se passou e Malfoy se mostrou o melhor de todos agentes formados naquele grupo. Ele passava em qualquer teste físico, emocional e psicológico. Pensava rápido, agia da maneira correta e sempre encontrava soluções para os quebra-cabeças criados pelos agentes mais experientes. Formou-se com louvor. E o que Gina poderia fazer?

Teria que trabalhar com o inimigo. Tentar proteger-se e cumprir o que lhe era designado. Agora era uma questão de dias para que ela e Esperto agissem juntos na primeira tarefa das muitas que teriam que passar para destruir Voldemort. 

N.A.: Mais um capítulo!!! Espero q. tenham gostado, e principalmente, q. estejam curiosos p/ o próximo!!! O q. acharam? Espero reviews! Ah, e o codinome do Draco? Esperto! Eu sou uma sem noção msm de dar um nome desses... Agora eles terão q. trabalhar juntos! Quem manda o Draco ser tão gostosão e ir bem no treinamento... Eu nem iria reclamar de trabalhar c/ um inimigos desses... Lá vai, trechinho:

_"Estava tudo errado! Só podia ser uma armação para ela. Rhein devia estar com Malfoy, ambos queriam pegá-la... Que missão era aquela? Seguir um cuidador de corujas? Isso era um absurdo!_

_Gina parou no hall de entrada do prédio da Agência. Estava ofegante por ter descido as escadas tão rapidamente que quase caíra. O peso do mundo parecia estar nas suas costas. Max estava certo, queriam pegá-la, não podia confiar em ninguém._

_-Pamina? - Malfoy se aproximou chamando-a por seu nome falso, o qual, aliás ela, já estava habituada._

_-O que quer, Malfoy? Vai tentar me convencer que é bonzinho e só quer ajudar? Comigo seu papo não cola! - respondeu rispidamente, como ele merecia._

_-Não. Não vou convencê-la de nada. Talvez possa ver com seus próprios olhos. - ele disse olhando-a nos olhos, se estivesse realmente mentindo como ela pensava, ele era bom. -Vim apenas para te lembrar que boa ou ruim, essa é nossa missão. - Malfoy jogou o envelope em cima dela e virou-se, saindo e deixando-a sozinha."_

Capítulo 3 - Primeira Missão

Agradecimentos básicos: M^_^l@, Miana, Kari, Ize, Rapha, Lisa, Lina (valeu seus reviews enooormes, eu amei!), Flávia, Sothis (minha co-beta, de co-piloto, sabe?), Paty, Bru Malfoy, Nessa (minha beta-mor), Patricia Granger, Milady Slytherin, Pipa, Lara, Starlet Malfoy (ou Rapha, como tô acostumada ^^) e o Victor Ichijouji (gente! leiam Os Dragões do Paraíso, a fic nova dele tá msm mtooo boa!!) ... Bijinhos p/ vcs e ... REVIEWS JÁ!!!! 


	4. Capítulo 3: Primeira Missão

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Capítulo 3 - Primeira Missão_

_"Cinza pisamos, cinza_

_Retratos conhecido _

_Vozes ainda trazemos nos ouvidos _

_Cinza pisamos _

_Nem as areias são indiferentes. _

_Restos de amigos e parentes. _

_Cinza. _

_Paramos desejos incompletos: _

_Interrompidos projetos. _

_Cinza pisamos. _

_Cidades, dizem. Cidades! _

_Nomes. Vultos. Idades. _

_Cinza. _

_Temerosos de peso e vento, _

_quase apenas esquivo pensamento _

_cinza pisamos. Cinza. Cinza"._

Draco sabia vários segredos dos agentes, como eles faziam para escapar de emboscadas armadas por comensais, como enviavam cartas e como agiam em todas as circunstâncias. Isso era mais um trunfo. A comunicação com comensais superiores estava mais complicada, mas Draco orgulhava-se de ter seus métodos. Os mantinham informados sobre tudo, e até divulgava segredos dos agentes.

A missão duraria mais do que esperava, mas as vantagens estavam sendo melhores do que ele poderia imaginar. Agora viria a segunda etapa. A qual ele esperava desde o começo. Trabalhar com Docinho.

Ela havia chegado na sala logo após dele e não mostrou-se feliz em vê-lo. Draco a cumprimentou, mas ela desviou os olhos e bufou. Enquanto esperavam Rhein, ela andava de um lado para outro. Parecia nervosa, e indignada. O jeito inconstante dela passar de um lado a outro da sala já o estava deixando louco. Graças ao bom Merlin, quando ele estava disposto a azará-la, Rhein entrou na sala.

-Bom dia, Docinho, Esperto. - ele disse ligeiramente animado. Parecia que o homem gostava de contrariar sua melhor agente, não sabia o erro que estava cometendo juntando-a com ele.

-Mau dia para você também, Rhein. - a moça respondeu sentando-se desajeitadamente em uma das duas cadeiras de frente a mesa do chefe.

-Bom dia. - Draco respondeu soando o mais calmamente possível, já que ela o estava irritando profundamente.

-Vocês já sabem que serão parceiros daqui em diante. - ele disse mexendo em alguns papéis. Pamina pareceu querer reclamar, mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, o outro continuou. -Não reclame, trato é trato. Draco foi um ótimo agente, mostrou-se confiável e não é porque você não gosta dele que não fará esse trabalho. Seja profissional!

-Quero voltar a ter Max como companheiro. - ela disse entre dentes.

-Max não quer, ele vai trabalhar como treinador, por um tempo. Não insista. - Rhein disse soando incomodado. -Draco, aceita Pamina como companhia?

Que pergunta! Se pudesse recusaria na mesma hora, mas ela era o objetivo de ele estar ali.

-Claro, nenhum problema. Ela é meio... Selvagem... Mas poderemos trabalhar bem. - ele respondeu não perdendo a oportunidade de irritá-la um pouco.

-Isso é... É um A-B-S-U-R-D-O!!! Ele está me ofendendo e nem começamos ainda! - tinha dado certo, ela levantou-se de cadeira e olhou para Rhein com as mãos apoiadas na mesa. -Imagina como nos portaremos na hora de agir?!

-Não estou aqui para discutir isso. Pamina, sente-se agora mesmo e escute o que terão que fazer. - ele estava muito irritado, dava para notar pela cor avermelhada em seu rosto.

Ela pareceu controlar seu temperamento e sentou-se, resignada.

-Bem. Primeiro o nosso objetivo, descobrir o que Voldemort - agora Draco também tinha que nomeá-lo dessa maneira, o que era relativamente desconfortável. -quer com esse homem. - ele disse mostrando uma fotografia preto e branca de um homem de meia-idade, calvo, na imagem ele entrava e saía de uma das cabines de entrada do Ministério da Magia. -Harold Myers, comerciante proprietário de uma loja de acessórios para corujas na Londres bruxa. Aparentemente sem ligações com qualquer espécie de magia negra. - Draco sabia que não era verdade, aquele homem, assim como ele, era um comensal da morte que também não tinha a Marca Negra. -Ele tem esposa e três filhos. Todos bruxos.

-Qual o problema com ele? - Pamina perguntou entediada.

-Vem sendo visto rodeando o ministério mais vezes do que seria necessário, e interceptamos uma coruja que ia em direção a casa dele, enviada por um conhecido comensal. Queremos saber se ele tem ligações com Voldemort, e principalmente, qual o interesse dele em um homem simples.

-Só isso? - ela perguntou parecendo descrente. -O que está havendo com você, Rhein? Não confia mais na minha habilidade? Nem a minha primeira missão, aquela de investigar latas de lixo trouxas, era tão ridícula! Estou honestamente ofendida!

-Acontece que essa é a primeira ação de Draco. E não quero sobrecarregá-la, Pamina. - ele respondeu como quem dizia o óbvio.

-Tem algo errado aqui, e eu vou descobrir. - ela virou-se em direção a porta e abriu. -Vocês não me enganam. - ela disse com um olhar estranho e saiu.

Rhein suspirou e virou-se para Draco.

-Digo que ela está sobrecarregada... Viu? Mania de perseguição! Desconfiando de _mim_!! - ele pegou as fotos de Myers, além de alguns papéis e entregou a Draco. -Por favor, vá atrás dela.

-Tudo bem. - Draco respondeu parecendo não incomodado, mas ele não queria aturar chiliques de mulher.

Foi atrás dela.

~***~

Estava tudo errado! Só podia ser uma armação para ela. Rhein devia estar com Malfoy, ambos queriam pegá-la... Que missão era aquela? Seguir um cuidador de corujas? Isso era um absurdo!

Gina parou no hall de entrada do prédio da Agência. Estava ofegante por ter descido as escadas tão rapidamente que quase caíra. O peso do mundo parecia estar nas suas costas. Max estava certo, queriam pegá-la, não podia confiar em ninguém.

-Pamina? - Malfoy se aproximou chamando-a por seu nome falso, o qual, aliás ela, já estava habituada.

-O que quer, Malfoy? Vai tentar me convencer que é bonzinho e só quer ajudar? Comigo seu papo não cola! - respondeu rispidamente, como ele merecia.

-Não. Não vou convencê-la de nada. Talvez possa ver com seus próprios olhos. - ele disse olhando-a nos olhos, se estivesse realmente mentindo como ela pensava, ele era bom. -Vim apenas para te lembrar que boa ou ruim, essa é nossa missão. - Malfoy jogou o envelope em cima dela e virou-se, saindo e deixando-a sozinha.

Mais tarde em seu apartamento Gina observou melhor os papéis que Malfoy tinha deixado com ela. Talvez a missão não fosse tão ruim assim, o homem não parecia tão inocente quanto ela pensou no inicio, ele tinha estranhos encontros, ou ele traia a esposa, ou encontrava-se mesmo com comensais. Sem falar que a loja dele passaria despercebida, quem suspeitaria de um pet shop de corujas? Ninguém...

~***~

-Esperto? - Gina chamou em seu comunicador, será que ele estava com o receptor? Nossa, ele tinha conseguido um codinome pior do que o dela, sinceramente... Esperto? Ridículo!!

-Docinho?! - Draco não acreditava que ela estava falando com ele aquela hora da madrugada! Por favor! Ele não podia nem mais ter uma noite de sono?

-Que bom que está com o comunicador. Escuta, eu observei melhor aqueles papéis que Rhein nos deu, Myers não parece tão inocente quanto pensei. Descobri que ele sai de casa todas as segundas, e não se sabe para onde vai. Como hoje é segunda, estou aqui, em frente à loja dele esperando. Resolvi avisar só porque sou obrigada. Não precisa vir aqui não. - desligou antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa, não queria Malfoy em seus calcanhares atrapalhando tudo. Era muito melhor sozinha.

Draco levantou-se da cama revoltado, ela queria fazer tudo sem ele? Nem pensar! Ele não tinha visto nos papéis, mas sabia muito bem onde era a tal loja de Myers. Já tinha visto seu pai ir conversar com esse homem diversas vezes. Aparatou para lá o mais rápido possível.

Gina estava escondida em um beco observando atentamente os movimentos na loja, há minutos tudo estava escuro, mas agora uma luz tinha sido acesa e o contorno de um homem podia ser visto, parecia ser o observado. Quando ela estava concentrada observando alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro, em um ato instintivo Gina virou o braço e deu um soco na pessoa.

-Ai! - Draco tinha acabado de aparatar e foi avisar Pamina de sua presença, mas levou um soco no estômago. -Sou eu! Malfoy! - disse com a voz fraca, devido à falta de ar que a pancada causou.

-Ah, é você. - Gina não esperava que ele aparecesse assim, do nada. -Descul... Não, foi bem feito! - quem tinha mandado ele assustá-la.

-Nossa! - ele disse mais recuperado. -Você é mesmo um _docinho_. Não tinha codinome melhor! - respondeu irônico. Ela não era nem um pouco doce, quem tinha escolhido esse codinome era muito engraçadinho.

-Shiii! Olha lá. - Gina apontou para a loja. Draco ficou calado.

O homem de repente sumiu. Tinha aparatado.

-_Ótimo... E agora? - Draco tinha sido tirado de seu sono para nada..._

-Nossa, hein... E você foi o melhor agente formado! Imagino os outros... - ele não sabia que seguir a pista de alguém que aparatava era fácil. -O que te ensinaram lá?

Gina o largou tentando formular uma resposta, saiu do beco e parou em frente a vitrine da loja. Fez alguns feitiços e virou-se para Draco.

-Eu devia te largar aqui por não saber o que fazer, mas não quero ser acusada depois de abandonar meu parceiro. Já armei os feitiços que encontram o local. Pode aparatar que você vai parar exatamente onde o nosso _querido_ Myers está. - Gina disse e aparatou em seguida, torcendo para que Draco tivesse algum problema e fosse parar em uma outra dimensão da qual não voltaria nunca mais para atrapalhá-la.

Draco ficou uns minutos sozinho. Eles não tinham ensinado aquilo no treinamento, por quê? De qualquer maneira ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer, ela era mesmo boa, por isso era um desafio aos comensais. Ele aparatou em seguida, esperando que fosse realmente para o mesmo lugar que ela.

Com um _pop suave Gina desaparatou em um local estranho, a principio não identificou. Mas, dando uma olhada melhor em volta percebeu que era um cemitério. Parecia que o homem não traía a esposa, a não ser que fosse com uma fantasma. Não havia sinal de Myers e ela não podia sair para procurá-lo, tinha que esperar Malfoy desaparatar._

Draco desaparatou e logo reconheceu o local, era o cemitério onde encontros casuais aconteciam. Várias vezes tinha ido até lá explicar planos aos comensais que os executariam. Viu Pamina sentada em um canto, parecendo escondida. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, mas teve o cuidado de não assustá-la para não levar outro soco.

-Cheguei. - disse soando falsamente animado.

-Você demorou, se perdeu no caminho, é?! - Gina estava irritada por ter que esperá-lo, poderiam perder a pista do homem. -Vamos logo.

Ela levantou e saiu andando apressadamente, Draco percebeu que ela seguia as marcas das pegadas no chão. Esse era um dos problemas daquele cemitério, se fosse um cemitério trouxa tudo estaria coberto de cimento, não correriam o risco de deixar vestígios, mas Voldemort queria que fosse um cemitério bruxo.

Após alguns minutos andando, seguindo as pegadas, Gina viu Harold Myers um pouco mais à frente, conversando com dois homens encapuzados. Comensais da Morte. Agora era só se aproximar mais um pouco e descobrir o assunto da reunião. Ela virou-se para trás e viu que Malfoy a seguia. Quando estava próxima o suficiente para quase entender o que diziam, ele a puxou pelo braço.

-Onde pensa que vai? - Draco não podia deixá-la chegar tão próximo, certamente seriam pegos daquele jeito. E sua função era adverti-la, não era? Ele teria que salvá-la depois, sua idéia era tirá-la de uma confusão, assim a desconfiada agente passaria a ter mais confiança nele, mas teria que ser tudo armado, sem riscos de erro. No momento nada estava combinado, talvez desse errado, ela poderia até descobrir que ele era um comensal ali, naquele momento. Não a deixaria ouvir a conversa.

-Vou me aproximar para ouvir e você não vai me impedir! - sua função era saber o que Voldemort queria com aquele homem, e como sabê-lo sem ouvir os assuntos que ele tinha com os funcionários diretos de Voldemort? Malfoy estava maluco.

-Não, você não vai. É muito arriscado. Podem te ver, eles têm um ótimo senso de perigo- Draco falava, mas foi cortado por ela.

-Escuta aqui, _Esperto_, quem aqui têm dois anos de experiência nas costas? É _você_? Não, sou eu! Sei o que faço. Se tem medo, fique aí! E me solte! - Gina se desvencilhou dos braços de Malfoy e se aproximou um pouco mais para ouvir a conversa dos três homens.

Draco não podia fazer nada para impedir. Tinha uma imensa vontade de deixá-la desacordada, ou quem sabe, amarrá-la, mas não podia, então achou melhor apenas seguí-la e torcer para que eles não falassem nada que o comprometesse e nem os visse.

-Certo, amanhã à noite. - Gina pode ouvir o comensal da direita dizer para Myers. -Naquele mesmo hotel?

-Sim, seu inútil. - o comensal da esquerda respondeu com uma voz ríspida. -O London Plaza. Estejam lá às nove. A festinha será ótima. - Draco soube do que se tratava logo e ouviu. Era um jantar de negócios, os planejadores de Voldemort, assim como ele fazia antes, proporcionavam festas em locais refinados para arrecadar fundos com os simpatizantes de sua causa.

-Não poderei colaborar muito, mas irei. - Myers respondeu soando meio amedrontado.

Os três se despediram e aparataram.

Gina não entendia bem qual era o assunto da conversa, só tinha uma certeza.

-Malfoy, preparado para ir a uma festa amanhã? - ela perguntou sem nem sequer olhar para ele.

-Quase... - Draco respondeu mais para si do que para ela. Era uma chance de colocar seu plano em ação.

-Adeus. - ela respondeu sem nem ouvir o que ele tinha dito. Foi direto para seu apartamento. Precisava desesperadamente de um banho, odiava cemitérios, desde pequena.

-Adeus, Docinho. - Draco respondeu depois que ela tinha ido. Agora precisava falar com os outros comensais e armar tudo. Ele conseguiria a confiança dela. Depois disso estava a menos um passo do final. A morte dela e sua recompensa, a vingança contra todos que esperavam ansiosamente em sua listinha negra.

~***~

Depois de uma noite de sono meio conturbada, Gina teria um dia mais confuso ainda. Pesquisou sobre o London Plaza e descobriu que as festas dadas ali eram muito finas, e ela precisava desesperadamente de uma roupa que combinasse com isso. Olhou seu guarda roupa e quase saiu correndo, o único vestido fino que tinha, estava com um corte imenso, ela tinha usado-o na última missão com Max e em um acidente o estragado. Os feitiços que tentou para consertá-lo não deram certo. Estava nua para a festa.

Precisava de dinheiro para comprar outro... Ela não tinha quase nada... A miséria que tinha não poderia ser gasta ou ficaria depois sem comida. A Agência também não tinha reservas para esse tipo de coisa... Quem teria dinheiro, ou um vestido, para lhe emprestar?

-Esperto? - bom, ele era a única pessoa que ela conhecia que tinha herdado uma fortuna de seu pai. -Atende logo o comunicador, seu inútil... - ela sussurrou e em seguida ouviu a conhecida voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy, ele tinha ouvido o insulto... E daí!

-_Querida_... O que é agora? Pensei que só ouviria sua voz à noite. - ele parecia entediado do outro lado.

-Preciso de algo para a nossa missão de hoje. E não tenho a quem recorrer, pode ter certeza. - odiava pedir coisas às pessoas, principalmente a alguém que sempre zombou de sua pobreza.

-Já que é para nossa missão... O que é? - o tom de descaso dele a irritava mais.

-Você escolhe, ou um vestido decente para eu usar na festa, ou dinheiro para eu comprá-lo. Minhas roupas não estão de acordo com a ocasião. - diante da risada irônica dele em resposta ela quase desligou. -Olha aqui, Malfoy... - Gina estava fumegando de raiva.

-Calma. Não estava rindo de você. - há, há, quem ele queria enganar? Ela tinha percebido muito bem que ele estava rindo dela! -Sabe onde é meu apartamento? Venha aqui que te dou o dinheiro.

-Sei, sim. Espere, daqui a pouco estarei aí... - sem nem se despedir ela desligou.

"Cretino!!! Ainda ri de mim... O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Ter que aturar o Malfoy como companheiro... Já não bastaram os anos de péssima convivência em Hogwarts?"

Gina foi até a cozinha, comeria algo antes de sair, desde que acordara não havia parado para se alimentar. Pegou o exemplar do Profeta Diário por debaixo da porta, o vizinho nunca lia mesmo, ela _pegava emprestado_ quase diariamente...

Sentou-se e foi tomar um gole do tradicional suco de abóbora enquanto via as manchetes. Engasgou. Não podia acreditar. Que notícia péssima! Restabeleceu-se do engasgo e encontrou a página para ler a reportagem completa. Sua família deveria estar tristíssima...

~***~

Nas poucas horas após ter acordado Draco já tinha resolvido todos seus problemas. Estava tudo armado para a noite de hoje. Só não esperava o pedido dela, assim, de repente. Ele não gastaria nem um sicle seu com aquela agente. Por mais importante que ela fosse em sua missão como comensal.

Sorte. Isso ele tinha.

Após falar com ela, Draco aparatou rapidamente na Mansão Malfoy, falou com sua mãe e retornou para seu apartamento com o vestido perfeito para Pamina usar na festa. Um vestido que Narcisa comprara só por comprar e detestava, tinha dito a seu filho que era um alívio se livrar daquilo.

Ele tinha mais um motivo para ficar realizado. Uma noticia que saíra no Profeta daquela manhã já se encaixava, um pouquinho em sua vingança, e ele nem tinha feito nada, destino cuidara de tudo... O destino personificado por Bellsouth, um dos comensais. Ele tinha feito o favor de começar a acabar com a vida de Harry Potter por ele. A morte da esposa dele já deveria ser sofrimento o suficiente para o começo... Aquela loura louca não era mais um empecilho, agora restava para Draco fazer algo contra a criança que sobrara, um frágil bebê de um ano. Mas tudo isso apenas depois de cumprir sua primeira missão e retornar glorioso após a morte da agente.

Falando nela... Ouviu batidas na porta da sala do apartamento, que aliás era minúsculo. Tinha que se sujeitar a isso, viver como um funcionário comum da Agência, se soubessem que ele era um agente-duplo...

-Malfoy!! - a demora a abrir a porta parecia ter deixado-a mais irritada e ele não agüentava mais o estresse daquela garota.

Não podia parecer fora de si para ela. Suspirou fundo e abriu a porta não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

-Olá, Docinho. - fez uma reverência abrindo a porta e revelando o quarto-sala, impecavelmente arrumado. -Entre.

Apesar da vontade de esganá-la, ele não podia deixar de reparar em como ela ficava mais bonita quando irritada, o que acontecia quase o tempo todo.

-Por que demorou tanto a abrir a porta? - ela perguntou de braços cruzados virada para ele.

-Porque eu estava na cozinha. - Draco respondeu calmamente, sinalizando para que ela se sentasse.

-Sei... Tão _longe_ a cozinha, não é?! - ela estreitou os olhos e virou-se para a cozinha, não o olhando.

-Você veio aqui para brigar comigo, ou o quê? - agora Draco que estreitava os olhos em direção a ela.

-Ou o quê, vim pegar dinheiro para o vestido... Você sabe. - ela pareceu lembrar do real motivo de estar ali.

-Sim, eu sei. - Draco levantou-se do sofá no qual estava sentado sozinho, já que ela teimara em ficar em pé, e caminhou até o guarda-roupa, de lá tirou o vestido de sua mãe. -Aqui está. Serve?

Draco pode notar como ela ficou boquiaberta ao ver o vestido, mas também percebeu como ela se recompôs e fingiu não se importar com ele.

-Creio que sim. - Pamina levantou e pegou o vestido das mãos dele. Draco olhou para ela e teve a sensação que a conhecia de algum lugar, aquele olhar não era totalmente desconhecido...

-Quer um chá? Algo para comer? - Draco ofereceu educadamente torcendo para que ela recusasse.

-Não, obrigada. Vou agora, tenho os preparativos para mais tarde.

Ela foi embora logo em seguida e Draco passou a se preparar para "mais tarde..."

Tinha que preparar cada detalhe para a armadilha.

~***~

Gina voltou ao seu apartamento. Respirou fundo. Tinha brigado novamente com Malfoy, o motivo dessa vez era outro, estar chateada. Não podia acreditar que Luna morrera. Precisava descontar sua raiva em alguém e ele apareceu como uma vítima perfeita, por sorte não tinha extrapolado e agora segurava nas mãos um vestido esplêndido. Os poucos vestidos de noite que ela usara não eram tão lindos como esse. Quando Malfoy o tirou do armário ela quase caiu para trás. Ele era preto, ótimo para quem não quer ser evidente, de um tecido que ela vira poucas vezes, seda. Parecia tão suave que deslizava ao toque. O corte era moderno e requintado, mesmo sem vestí-lo ela sabia como ele ficaria em seu corpo. O decote deixava os ombros à mostra e a barra era assimétrica, maior do lado direito. Um vestido chiquérrimo.

Guardou o vestido, estendeu-o sobre uma cadeira na cozinha, para que não corresse o risco de amassar. E foi pensar. Precisava saber como agir à noite. Mas o pior é que nunca tinha estado tão perdida quanto dessa vez, ela agora admitia estar errada, trabalhar sozinha era realmente pior. Sentia mais saudades de Max nessas horas, ele sempre sabia de tudo, e já teria um excelente plano, ela, por sua vez, não tinha idéia do que os comensais pretendiam fazer no hotel. E Malfoy não ajudava em nada, ele não sabia nada...

Isso! Era óbvio! Ela não merecia mesmo ser uma auror, qualquer deles teria feito isso...

Minutos depois retornou ao apartamento, mais frustrada do que saíra. Ela tentara falar com Max, ver se ele podia lhe dar alguma informação sobre o encontro, mas estava ocupado com a nova agente que ele treinava, Gina além de irritada por ele não poder falar com ela, ficou enciumada, afinal depois dela, Max não tinha treinado mais ninguém, e o que um sentia pelo outro sempre foi mais do que amizade, apesar dos dois terem sido covardes demais para assumir. E agora ele treinava outra? Era o fim!

Não precisava de Max. Iria para a festa e descobriria algo importante para a Agência, ou seu nome não era Virgínia Weasley! Se bem que também podia ser chamada de Pamina Ende...

Sentou emburrada no sofá-cama. Que dia!

Foi quando olhou para o relógio, já passava das oito da noite e a festa começava às nove. Se arrumaria rapidamente, tinha que chegar até as dez.

Tomou um banho rápido e colocou o vestido, sem nem se olhar no espelho. Precisava tomar a poção para o cabelo. Esse fato de ter que mudar a cor dos olhos e cabelo dava muito trabalho, todo mês tinha que tomar a poção que a mantinha morena de olhos azuis, se passasse da hora, voltava a sua naturalidade, ruiva de olhos escuros. Mas nesse dia não era essa poção que tomaria, queria um cabelo diferente do preto, não podia ser reconhecida de maneira alguma na festa e sabia que vários comensais guardavam sua fisionomia. Não apareceria nem morena, muito menos ruiva.

Tomou a poção e se maquiou. Ficou admirada com seu reflexo no espelho ao terminar. Nossa, estava até mesmo se achando bonita, se bem que qualquer uma ficaria em um vestido como aquele, não?

Pronta!

~***~

Após a saída de Pamina, Draco saiu ainda para acertar os poucos detalhes que faltavam. Esperava que desse tudo certo. Voltou para seu apartamento, precisava se vestir. Sabia que a festa era fina, a mais alta camada da sociedade bruxa puro-sangue estaria ali, mas não iria com seu melhor smoking, não mesmo! E se o estragasse enquanto agia? De jeito nenhum! Vestiria um que estava em boas condições, era branco, já que o preto era mais novo.

Detestava ver-se de branco. Parecia mais pálido ainda... Fazer o quê? Pelo menos podia ser um pouco mais quem realmente era vestido desse modo, não tinha que usar as roupas sem graça de agente, até que estava gostando dessa missão. Podia agir e não apenas planejar, fazer os dois parecia muito mais interessante.

Depois de pronto aparatou em frente ao London Plaza e entrou com o convite que possuía. "Como Pamina entrará sem convite?" - Draco se perguntou parando em frente ao saguão de entrada. "Não importa, ela não é boa? Vamos ver..." Mas ele sabia que se ela não conseguisse entrar ele teria que ajudá-la, e isso já era um modo de iniciar seu plano da noite: Provar-se confiável.

Chegou um pouco depois das nove, o salão de festas não estava movimentado ainda, era cedo demais para isso. Ele não podia conversar com ninguém, pois isso poderia dar motivo à Pamina para desconfiar dele. Apenas ficou vagando pelo salão, bebendo champanhe e esperando que ela chegasse.

Entretanto, uma hora se passou e nada. O que teria acontecido? Por que ela demorava tanto? Draco pegou-se começando a ficar preocupado. Ele tinha que salvá-la de qualquer coisa, era a idéia central da noite, como ela se enrascava em algo que ele não conhecia? Tudo para irritá-lo mais.

Deu uma última olhada no salão, saiu para a entrada. Nenhum sinal de Pamina. Voltou e entrou no jardim, plantas e flores enfeitavam cada detalhe, até a piscina estava ambientada, casais conversavam, esnobes e animados, e nada dela.

Voltou ao salão de festas e virou-se, nervoso, disposto a sair novamente e ir até a entrada, esbarrou em alguém, virou-se para ajudar a dama. Ao ver o vestido logo reconheceu.

-Pamina! - ela estava diferente. Ele ficou impressionado. Ela já era linda normalmente, vestindo as roupas mais simples, mas naquela hora, com aquele vestido, ela estava deslumbrante. Agora quem estava de queixo caído era ele.

O vestido de sua mãe tinha se encaixado perfeitamente em cada curva do corpo dela. Observando melhor, Draco percebeu que Pamina não era tão magra quanto pensava, ela era uma falsa magra, na maioria das vezes escondia as curvas que tinha, o vestido que agora às mostrava a ele. E esse não tinha sido o único motivo para ele demorar a reconhecê-la, a conhecida morena mostrava-se loura, não um cabelo claro como o dele, o louro era mais dourado, o que a deixava muito diferente.

Draco forçou o olhar irritado em seu rosto, tentando esconder a surpresa que sustentava na face há pouco.

-Por que demorou tanto? Estou te esperando há uma hora! - ele disse em tom baixo pegando-a pelo braço e a conduzindo até um canto mais discreto do salão.

Escondia bem sua admiração pela beleza dela, mas não podia negar o que passava por sua cabeça.

~***~

Gina desaparatou em um beco ao lado do London Plaza. Ajeitou-se e entrou na rua. Parou em frente à entrada. Observou melhor as pessoas que adentravam o prédio. As roupas eram no mesmo padrão que a sua, mas eles possuíam algo que ela não tinha: convites! Como ela não tinha pensado nisso? Bom, esse mero detalhe não a atrapalharia.

Caminhou tranqüilamente em direção à entrada e virou-se para um casal de narizes empinado que iriam entrar.

-Nossa, seu vestido é lindo, querida. - disse como se conhecesse a senhora de cabelos brancos.

-Sim, eu sei. É de Aureliè, o conhece? Ele é o melhor modista da Europa. - a senhora respondeu olhando-a de lado, sem dar muita atenção, mas o suficiente para Gina passar despercebida pelo segurança. Não querendo incomodar a conversa e vendo que o casal entregara seus convites, ele não pediu o dela.

Estava dentro, agora restava encontrar seu companheiro... Antes mesmo de se perguntar onde ele estava, esbarrou com Malfoy na escadaria que descia para o salão de festas. Percebeu o olhar que ele lhe lançou, parecia que não a tinha visto antes. Gina sentiu-se mais cheia de si, devia estar mesmo bonita, se até ele estava impressionado. Por outro lado, ela também estava impressionada com ele, Malfoy estava particularmente bem vestido naquela noite, ele ficava lindo de smoking branco e ela xingou-se mentalmente por pensar isso. Nunca tinha reparado nele desse modo, sempre o odiou e ela jamais o olhou com esse tipo de pensamento, se bem que não devia fazê-lo agora também. Contudo ela percebeu que ele disfarçava e logo puxou-a para um canto do salão.

-Por que demorou tanto? Estou te esperando há uma hora! - ele disse irritado, mas em tom baixo.

-Tive uns probleminhas, que aliás não te interessam. - respondeu dando-o um olhar que dizia claramente que se ele insistisse no assunto se daria mal. -Pelo menos você está aqui há mais tempo. Já sabe o propósito dessa _festinha_? E o nosso homem, onde está?

-Essa é uma reunião para arrecadar fundos com os ricos da cidade. Voldemort é inteligente, não? Nem possui dinheiro próprio, agora é sustentado pela alta sociedade. - Malfoy não era tão inútil quanto pensava, pelo menos sabia de algo. Como as pessoas podiam apoiar e ainda dar dinheiro para uma causa tão sórdida? Era revoltante! -E nosso homem está ali, naquele canto. - ele indicou virando suavemente o rosto. -E muito bem vestido para um singelo proprietário de loja de corujas. - Malfoy havia observado o mesmo que ela.

-Realmente, aquela roupa é cara. Ah, falando nisso, o vestido que me emprestou ficou perfeito. Obrigada. - detestava, mas devia agradecer.

-É seu. - disse com indiferença, pegando dois copos de champanhe da bandeja do garçom que passava e entregando um a ela.

Deveria agradecer novamente, no entanto foi salva por um homem que pediu silêncio. Falaria algo para todos.

-Boa noite, amigos! Estou aqui, representando o mais alto escalão da organização que vocês estão ajudando financeiramente. E como representante quero agradecer a grande colaboração de vocês! - um homem na faixa dos cinqüenta anos, magro e com boa aparência sustentava uma taça de champanhe erguida e falava. -Temos agora galeões o suficiente para livrar nosso país, a principio, de todos trouxas e sangues-ruins. - o homem aproximou-se de uma das mesas e ergueu com dificuldade um baú. -Aqui está o dinheiro que limpará a Inglaterra. Brindemos a isso!

Gina e Malfoy brindaram, porém não era a essas idéias absurdas que ela saudava, mas sim ao dinheiro, que ela daria um jeito de tirar deles. Não deixaria tanto dinheiro, e conseqüentemente poder, nas mãos de Voldemort.

-Esperto. Preciso que me ajude. Peço porque não poderei fazer isso sozinha. - ela virou-se para ele e olhou duramente, ele acenou concordando. -Vamos pegar aquele dinheiro, não sei como, mas vamos.

-Você está louca? Como faríamos uma coisa dessas? - ele olhava como se ela fosse mesmo uma insana.

-Pensaremos em algo. Vamos sair felizes do salão. - Gina respondeu trazendo-o para o jardim.

Ela quase perdeu o fôlego quando viu a paisagem lá fora. O jardim era lindo, aquele hotel era maravilhoso. Gina já tinha ficado maravilhada com o salão de festas, mas o jardim certamente espantava mais. Era perfeito para uma noite de outono.

Ambos sentaram-se em um dos bancos. Gina bolava mil planos para pegar o dinheiro do baú, todos absurdos já que ele devia estar protegido de qualquer feitiço que ela pudesse conhecer.

-Tenho uma idéia. É absurda, mas foi o que concebi de mais provável. O baú já deve ter sido guardado, podemos descobrir onde, abrir a porta, e os dois o seguram, um de cada lado, assim usamos a chave de portal para a Agência, levando-o conosco. - Malfoy disse com um olhar de astúcia e de perigo no rosto. Gina já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas achava muito arriscada.

-Vamos tentar. Não resta mais nada mesmo! - ela levantou ainda preocupada e o pegou pelo braço, mais forte do que desejava, sendo acompanhada por ele até o salão.

Entraram como um casal comum e serviram-se de outra taça de champanhe, Gina estava nervosa, sabia que não devia beber, mas não tinha outra maneira de controlar seus nervos. Espantaram-se ao notar que o baú ainda estava ali.

-Vamos esperar. - Malfoy disse decidido.

-Está bem. - ela concordou. -Enquanto isso sondamos as rodinhas para ver os assuntos das conversas, principalmente aquela rodinha. - a roda onde Myers conversava animado.

Gina separou-se de Malfoy e sentou-se próxima à roda, graças a um feitiço que conhecia ouviu parte da conversa sem que ninguém percebesse. Descobriu apenas que Voldemort e os comensais estavam felicíssimos pela morte da senhora Potter, aquele era o assunto do dia, todos felicitavam Bellsouth, o comensal que havia matado-a.

O pior foi descobrir como tudo acontecera justamente da boca de um dos comensais. Segundo eles, Harry estava preparado para atacar Voldemort na noite de ontem, mas era tudo uma emboscada e de alguma maneira Luna ficou sabendo, ela foi atrás de Harry e chegou no momento em que Bellsouth lançou uma maldição em direção a ele, sem nem pensar ela jogou-se em frente a Harry e recebeu a maldição. Uma nova maldição imperdoável, que não era nem batizada ainda, paralisou os órgãos vitais de Luna, um a um. Era terrível. Ainda mais ouvir essa história triste entre risos e palmas. Eles não tinham coração. Isso a deixava com muita raiva.

Levantou, foi até o outro lado do salão e puxou Malfoy.

-Vamos tentar o nosso plano aqui mesmo. Não vamos mais esperar eles tirarem o baú. - ela disse entre dentes.

-Não. - Malfoy a segurou pelos ombros, com um olhar irritado. -Vão nos pegar.

-Se formos rápidos, não. Vamos, você segura de um lado e eu do outro, antes que qualquer um perceba já teremos sido transportados pela chave de portal. - Gina respirou e tentando parecer calma andou até o lado do baú.

Malfoy contrariado a seguiu.

Ambos colocaram as mãos no baú. Porém, antes que pudesse ativar a chave de portal Gina foi puxada para trás.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

_Continua..._

N.A.: O poema é de quem? Cecília Meireles!! Mais um capítulo! Esse acabou como eu gosto! Na melhor parte (Wahahaha!!! - risada maligna!!) mas não esquentem q no próximo essa cena continua! Eu não sou mto boa em ação, mas espero q tenha ficado razoável... Então, me digam oq estão achando da fic, escrevam, aceito e-mails, reviews, como preferirem ^^ Trechinho do cap 4:

"G_ina tinha um bom fôlego, mas ele a estava segurando a muito tempo. O desespero de precisar de ar já começava a dominá-la. Sabia que deveria manter-se calma e tentar tirar forças do fundo de seu corpo para empurrar o homem, mas estava nervosa demais para lembrar do que tinha aprendido em seu treinamento. Não tinha forças para empurrar aquele monte de cima dela. Sua varinha tinha caído na beira da piscina quando ela foi atingida. Os olhos abertos no fundo da piscina só permitia que ela visse as pernas das pessoas que lutavam ali. Viu as calças brancas de Malfoy, estava longe... Ele não poderia salvá-la. Se fosse o Max... Fechou os olhos. Talvez morrer não seria tão ruim. Morrer ali não era um ato heróico como o de Luna, mas ela não tinha ninguém para salvar, por quem morrer, além de si mesma. "_

_Capítulo 4 - Sentimentos Incompreendidos_

Agradecimentos: Nikki, Nina Potter, Lina (eu não posso responder suas dúvidas! Senão iria ter q contar td o q ainda vai acontecer na fic! E qro q vc tenha surpresas ao lê-la, dona Lina! Só posso concordar em uma coisa: o Sirius tá vivo!!! He, he!), Isa Malfoy, Sabrina Malfoy, Lessy, Carol e Isis Sóthis. 

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	5. Capítulo 4: Sentimentos Incomprendidos

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Capítulo 4 - Sentimentos Incompreendidos_

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? 

Um segurança forte puxou Pamina para longe do baú. Da mesma maneira, outro segurou Draco. Parecia que os membros da organização de Voldemort preferiam a força bruta à magia em seus seguranças.

Draco não esperava que aquela doida tentasse roubar o baú daquele jeito, em frente a todos. Seu plano estava certo, ele tinha certeza que ela tentaria roubar o baú, mas ele havia arquitetado que isso só aconteceria depois que levassem o baú para outra sala. Ele estava irritadíssimo. Estava tudo combinado, já era para o baú verdadeiro estar longe e um falso estar em uma sala que ele _encontraria_ por acaso com ela. Por que os comensais eram tão incompetentes? Agora ele teria que fazer as coisas de improviso. Para começar se soltou do homem que o segurava e com um 'Estupefaça' livrou Pamina.

- Para o jardim!

Draco gritou para ela que rapidamente o seguiu para fora do salão.

Malfoy até que era útil, tinha ajudado-a rapidamente a se livrar daquele brutamontes. Só imaginava como sairia dali. Provavelmente não poderiam aparatar. A chave de portal que ela carregava consigo tinha caído no salão quando foi surpreendida pelo segurança. O que fariam? Esses comensais eram mais espertos do que ela imaginava, a impediram tão rapidamente de transportar o baú.

Ele alcançou Pamina e a segurou pelo braço, de qualquer maneira não poderia deixar que a pegassem, talvez os comensais não pensassem que ela era a pessoa que ele havia dito. Draco tinha dito aos comensais que a mulher da armadilha era uma morena, não uma loura. Isso estava causando confusão.

Os dois corriam ao lado da piscina quando um feitiço atingiu Gina. Ela caiu na água levando Draco junto, pois tentou segurar-se nele. Quando caiu ela soltou dele e saiu nadando para o outro lado, por sorte o feitiço a acertou apenas de raspão.

Comensais caíram na água atrás dos dois e antes que ela pudesse recuperar sua varinha e murmurar qualquer feitiço, um deles a pegou por trás e a empurrou para baixo da água sem que pudesse prender a respiração antes.

Gina tinha um bom fôlego, mas ele a segurava por tempo considerável. O desespero de precisar de ar já começava a dominá-la. Sabia que deveria manter-se calma e tentar tirar forças do fundo de seu corpo para empurrar o homem, mas estava nervosa demais para lembrar do que tinha aprendido em seu treinamento. Não tinha forças para empurrar aquele "monte" de cima dela. Sua varinha tinha caído na beira da piscina quando ela foi atingida. Os olhos abertos no fundo da piscina só permitiam que ela visse as pernas das pessoas que lutavam ali. Viu as calças brancas de Malfoy, estava longe... Ele não poderia salvá-la. Se fosse o Max... Fechou os olhos. Talvez morrer não seria tão ruim. Morrer ali não era um ato heróico como o de Luna, mas ela não tinha ninguém para salvar, nem por quem morrer, além de si mesma.

Draco se livrara dos dois homens que tentavam segurá-lo. Via que mais à frente, na piscina, Gem segurava Pamina embaixo da água. Comensal estúpido acabaria matando-a! Draco revoltado foi até ele.

-Seu idiota! Quer matá-la? Ela é a agente. - Draco deu um soco no homem e o jogou para o lado. Pegou Pamina tirando-a da água e deitando-a ao lado da piscina. Ela não parecia respirar. Droga! Perderia tudo assim, de um modo tão estúpido. Não, ela não morreria. - Impervius!

Gina acordou e começou a expelir toda água que tinha engolido. Respirava com dificuldade, mas não estava morta. Levantou os olhos e viu Draco, ele parecia estranhamente preocupado, ele tinha salvado-a? Não podia acreditar.

-Você está bem? - tinha dado certo o seu feitiço, ela estava viva. "Até eu matá-la" - pensou com algum remorso, pela primeira vez.

-Estou. Vamos sair daqui.

Ela levantou com dificuldade e caiu sobre ele. Draco a segurou e ajudou, andando para longe dos outros comensais.

Sair dali não era o que ele havia planejado.

Entraram pelo outro lado do hotel e subiram as escadas.

-Como vamos sair por aqui? - Gina não estava conseguindo pensar em como fugir, aquilo era uma prisão, até que se lembrou da chave de portal de Draco. -Esperto, cadê a sua chave de portal?

Draco tinha a chave em seu bolso, mas não poderia usá-la, ele não iria fugir com ela, não ainda. O salvamento na piscina era um motivo para que ela acreditasse que ele estava ajudando-a, mas não era forte o suficiente.

- Não sei onde está. - ele respondeu procurando falsamente por suas roupas. A chave estava no bolso do lado direito, mas não era o momento oportuno para usá-la. - Vamos, não podemos ficar parados aqui, no meio da escada.

Ele passou a guiá-la, levaria Pamina até a sala na qual os comensais deveriam ter escondido o baú falso, talvez pelo menos à parte sobre esperar ali eles teriam entendido.

Gina não tinha idéia do que fazer, ela estava particularmente abalada hoje com a morte de Luna e com a atitude de Max de treinar outra garota, não conseguia pensar direito. Acabou seguindo Malfoy sem nem se dar conta de para onde iam.

Ele abriu a porta da sala, ninguém por ali. O que era menos mau, os comensais não podiam estar prontos para atacar assim que eles entrassem, ou Pamina desconfiaria. Entraram e ela não parava de andar de um lado para outro.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? Por que veio para cá? Não tem o que fazer? - ela parecia repentinamente enfurecida. -PULAREMOS DA JANELA? - gritou olhando para ele.

-Não grite, ou...

"Nos acharão", completou a frase apenas mentalmente já que no mesmo instante que ele falava a porta se abriu mostrando três comensais dispostos a azará-los. E foi o que aconteceu.

Draco acordou minutos depois, jogado em uma sala escura com a garota ao seu lado. "Não era exatamente assim que eu tinha planejado" - pensou irritado, ele odiava ser azarado, era para os comensais usarem o 'Estupefaça' apenas em Pamina. Observou que ela ainda estava inconsciente, oportunidade perfeita para fazer o que tinha planejado. Pegou a sua chave de portal e usou para sair de lá com ela no colo. Foram transportados para a sede da Agência.

-O que houve? - um dos agentes veio rapidamente em socorro assim que os viu.

-Problemas na missão. - Draco respondeu.

-Me entregue Docinho, eu a levo até a enfermaria. - o homem falou já se aproximando para pegá-la.

-Não, ela fica comigo. - ele respondeu lançando um olhar de poucos amigos ao homem. -Rhein está no prédio?

-Sim, no quinto andar. - o agente respondeu e Draco rapidamente aparatou para o local mencionado. Ele não entregaria Pamina ao homem, nem o conhecia.

Rhein assustou-se com a chegada repentina de Malfoy, e levantou-se da mesa onde escrevia assim que viu Pamina inconsciente.

- O que houve com ela?

Draco percebeu que o homem preocupava-se realmente com sua melhor agente, mas ele não era tão cuidadoso quanto devia ser, pois se fosse não o admitiria na Agência e muito menos o colocaria de parceiro dela.

- Estuporada, mas acho que está demorando demais para acordar. - Draco disse com uma sincera preocupação. Será que os comensais tinham exagerado?

- Há quanto tempo ela está desacordada? - Rhein se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a testa dela.

- Não sei, fomos azarados juntos. Acordei e ela ainda estava assim, lembrei-me que tinha uma chave de portal extra comigo e vim para cá com ela imediatamente. - ele respondeu como havia planejado.

- A missão que lhes dei não devia ter nenhum perigo, o que houve? - o homem mais velho perguntou fazendo sinal para que Draco colocasse Pamina deitada no sofá.

- Descobrimos que Myers tinha um encontro em uma festa no London Plaza, hoje à noite. Estamos vindo de lá. A festa era para arrecadar fundos para Voldemort, e essa doida quis fugir com o dinheiro, como pode perceber, não deu certo. - ele tinha que soar ser o _bonzinho_, mas não podia deixar de ser ele mesmo, por isso acabou chamando a companheira de doida, por mais que esse ato espantasse seu chefe.

- Não sei mais o que faço com Pamina. -respondeu o outro, segurando o rosto com as mãos, parecia mesmo confuso. -O outro agente que trabalhava com ela conseguia impedir esses impulsos suicidas, imaginei que você conseguiria também, mas vejo que me enganei.

Não, ele não estava enganado, se pensasse dessa maneira acabaria afastando Draco de sua _presa_. Draco não podia deixar. Tinha que se mostrar capaz de controlar a moça.

"Ah, eu mereço! Além de conquistar a confiança dela ainda tenho que contê-la de cometer loucuras". - pensou extremamente mal humorado.

- Não, Rhein, eu consegui controlá-la, senão não estaríamos aqui, agora.

_Será que essa resposta foi suficiente? _

- Vou pensar a respeito, e o principal, quero um relatório completo, sobre como tudo aconteceu, amanhã nessa mesa aqui. Preciso investigar. - Draco não gostou dessa parte sobre "investigar". - Agora, faça um favor, leve-a para casa, se por acaso ela não acordar em meia hora leve-a ao Saint Mungos.

- Pode deixar.

Era isso que Draco queria, quando ela acordasse ele mostraria como tinha sido um bom agente em quem ela podia confiar.

- Cuide bem da nossa Docinho, ela é importante demais para nós. - Rhein disse com um olhar grave enquanto Draco a pegava novamente em seu colo. -Ah, não aparate. É arriscado. Peça uma chave de portal na sala de utensílios.

Draco fez o que o homem mandou e foi até a sala carregando a moça, ela não era pesada, mas ele já estava ficando cansado de carregá-la para cima e para baixo, aquela folgada não acordaria? Isso já o estava deixando profundamente emburrado, tanto que quando a jovem que cuidava das chaves de portal se dirigiu a ele perguntando o que ele queria, Draco respondeu:

-O que mais eu posso querer aqui? Uma _chave de portal_...

Se um olhar matasse, certamente a loura com quem ele falava estaria durinha no chão.

- Está bem. - ela respondeu meio sentida.

- Para onde?

Draco deu o endereço e logo estava no apartamento _dela, Pamina_.

O quarto-sala era igual ao seu, bom, fisicamente igual, já que a decoração era bem diferente, a cor das paredes não era branca como no seu, mas sim azul-claro. Podia notar o ar feminino naquele lugar, talvez fosse pelo perfume suave, ou pelo quadro delicado de um unicórnio pendurado na parede sobre a cama.

Ele deitou-a na cama e sem querer parou para observá-la, parecia tão calma, inofensiva, assim desacordada, os cabelos dela, agora louros, caiam por sobre seu rosto e ele acabou afastando os fios com sua mão direita, tocando suavemente no rosto dela, arrumou o vestido, pois quando a deitou ele, o vestido, subiu e deixou as coxas à mostra, ele não pode evitar olhar, ela tinha pernas magníficas.

Não, ele não devia pensar essas coisas sobre sua _presa_.

Caminhou até a cozinha, caminhou não é a palavra certa, pois o local era pequeno, em dois passos ele alcançou seu destino.

A cozinha estava uma verdadeira bagunça, ali sim o apartamento dela se diferenciava mais do dele. Draco era muito organizado, e orgulhava-se disso. O pão estava jogado, mordido, sobre a mesa, assim como um copo com um resto de suco de abóbora, ao lado da página do Profeta Diário que tinha a reportagem a respeito da morte da esposa de Potter.

"Que nojo, essa garota não sabe o que é limpeza, não?" - ele pensou direcionando um olhar pesaroso a mesa e a pia.

Raciocinou um pouco e justificou aquela bagunça como pressa, ela devia ter saído correndo, por isso deixara aquela porqueira toda. Já que ele não conseguia conviver com aquilo, limpou tudo em dois segundos.

"Agora sim, uma cozinha de respeito!" - ficou triunfante ao ver o ambiente limpo e arrumado graças a ele.

Do outro lado do apartamento Gina acordou, confusa por estar em sua cama. A dor de cabeça estava das piores, também tinha sido estuporada duas vezes seguidas... Lembrou-se de que ela e Malfoy tinham sido azarados, um pouco depois ela acordou, mas ele ainda estava inconsciente, um dos comensais viu que ela tentava fugir, o que era praticamente impossível sem varinha, e a deixou desacordada novamente. No entanto, não entendia o porquê de estar em sua cama.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e levantou sorrateiramente, estava tonta, mas não deixaria que quem quer que tivesse invadido sua casa saísse ileso. Olhou dentro da cozinha e viu um vulto, virou-se e deu um grande soco na barriga da pessoa. Quando ouviu o urro de dor parou e olhou de perto quem ela atingira.

-Malfoy? O que faz aqui? - perguntou espantada e um pouco, só um pouquinho, arrependida por tê-lo socado mais uma vez.

Ele não esperava ser acertado tão repentinamente, ainda mais pela dama desacordada. "_"timo_, apanhando da _Docinho_ de novo!" - pensou sarcasticamente tentando se recompor.

-Só salvei sua cozinha da imundice que ela estava. - ele respondeu após um grande tempo se recuperando. Queria provocá-la um pouco.

-Não na cozinha, idiota! Eu digo na minha casa! - respondeu irritada mas se recordando de sua enorme dor de cabeça não gritou.

-Você quer perguntar o que você está fazendo em sua casa, não é? - ele soava calmo, o que era estranho para quem tinha acabado de ser xingado. Na verdade ele só queria irritá-la.

-Sim... - Gina respondeu voltando para o outro cômodo e sentando na cama. Precisava ficar parada.

-Não se lembra? Fomos azarados. Eu acordei e tentei fugir, lembrei da chave de portal extra que carregava comigo- foi interrompido bruscamente por ela que gritou furiosa.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO, SEU INÚTIL! TINHA UMA CHAVE DE PORTAL O TEMPO TODO COM VOCÊ? - por isso ele não esperava, a salvava e ainda era xingado? Não aturaria isso, não mesmo!

-É SE NÃO FOSSE POR MIM VOCÊ ESTARIA LÁ ATÉ AGORA! - gritou mais alto que ela, mas se arrependeu, se isso era possível, ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto dela.

-Não grite. - Gina sussurrou levantando os joelhos contra o corpo e afundando o rosto neles. -Estou com dor de cabeça.

-Se você não gritasse eu também não gritaria. - Draco respondeu em um tom ainda alto, mas não gritando mais.

-Desculpe. - ele estava ouvindo desculpas? Desculpas da garota mais orgulhosa que ele tinha conhecido? Não ela realmente não estava bem. -Continue.

Gina estava arrependida, não devia maltratar Malfoy, afinal ele parecia ter livrado-a de uma bela enrascada.

- Com a chave fomos para a Agência. Falei com Rhein e ele pediu para que eu te trouxesse para cá e te vigiasse um pouco. - diante do silêncio dela, ele continuou. - Só não sei porque você demorou tanto a acordar.

- Acontece, que eu fui estuporada duas vezes, por isso minha cabeça dói. Quando acordei você ainda estava desacordado e como tentei fugir fui azarada novamente, você deve ter acordado em seguida e saído comigo. - agora ela entendia tudo, as peças se encaixavam.

Draco achou melhor ainda assim. Ela não suspeitaria dele, afinal quando acordara ela havia visto claramente que ele também estava estuporado. Era verdade que o plano tinha dado todo errado, o combinado era que não o atingissem, mas assim estava mais real.

- Conheço uma poção ótima para enxaqueca causada por azaração, se quiser posso prepará-la para você.

Ele tinha que ser confiável, não tinha? Nada melhor do que amizade para isso.

Gina cogitava sobre a proposta. Podia confiar nele a esse ponto? Não, não devia, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Matá-la? E o que ganharia com isso? Se quisesse tinha matado-a mais cedo, e não fugido com ela.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito a poção sim. - ela respondeu depois de ponderar um pouco. Estava exausta, física e psicologicamente. Já não ligava se caísse dura depois de tomar a poção.

- Fica aí que vou à cozinha preparar. Olha, ela demora um pouco a ficar pronta. - ele tinha esquecido que precisava de duas horas para preparar a poção, se bem que a dor de cabeça dela não passaria em menos do dobro disso.

Draco foi para a cozinha e reuniu o que precisava para preparar a poção enquanto Gina continuava encolhida em sua cama. Não admitia ter falhado para si mesma. Lembrava dos comensais falando alegres da morte de Luna e tinha vontade de pular no pescoço de cada um deles.

Minutos depois precisava falar com alguém sobre isso, mesmo que fosse com Malfoy, ela levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha. Percebeu que ele estava concentrado fazendo a poção, era verdade, se lembrava que ele era bom, ou era conhecido, nessa matéria, em Hogwarts, também com o morcegão Snape a disposição para ajudar na hora que precisasse...

-Não acredito que não conseguimos. - ela disse baixo ao lado da porta. Ele espantou-se por ela ter levantado e vindo falar com ele.

-O quê? Fugir com aquele baú? Ora, Pamina! Era óbvio que não conseguiríamos, não daquele jeito, de repente. - Draco respondeu sem olhar para ela, pois se tirasse os olhos da poção poderia errá-la, mas o tom de sua voz era irônico. -O que deu em você? Por que não quis esperar mais? - queria saber o motivo de ela ter resolvido agir tão de repente, sem esperar tirarem o baú do salão.

-Eu cansei de ouvir as conversas bizarras daqueles comensais. - diante do olhar surpreso de Malfoy continuou. -Se eu ficasse mais um pouco ali não me responsabilizaria pelos meus atos. Não me conformo com a forma de pensar daquelas pessoas. Como eles podem ficar felizes com a morte dos outros? É horrível!

Draco não conseguia entendê-la. Qual o problema de ficar feliz com algo que já se esperava? Ela parecia triste com o que dizia.

- Comemoravam a morte da esposa de Harry Potter, isso é um absurdo. Você já se colocou no lugar dela? Morreu para proteger alguém que amava, morreu deixando para trás uma criança pequena, um filho que ainda precisaria muito dela... E depois ainda ficam felizes com isso! - Pamina estava muito brava. - Se eu continuasse ali, ouvindo aquelas conversas animadas acabaria fazendo uma besteira.

Draco jamais veria as coisas pelo ponto de vista que ela sugeria, para ele, Luna tinha morrido porque quis e aquilo era o começo de sua vingança pessoal contra Potter.

- Você fez uma besteira, e quase morreu por isso. Aquele comensal na piscina estava disposto a matá-la e depois comemorar. - ele respondeu jogando a verdade para ela.

- Tem razão. E eu não morreria por nada e ninguém...

Gina disse deixando de lado a raiva e voltando a ficar triste, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Mas não iria chorar, detestava chorar! Aquilo mostrava que na verdade ela era fraca e não podia ser fraca, ainda mais na frente de Malfoy. Voltou para o quarto.

Ele viu que ela estava triste novamente e parecia chorar, não soube o porquê, mas não gostou de vê-la assim.

Aquela não era a Pamina que ele conhecia, ela não choraria jamais. Percebeu que ela era além do que ele imaginava. A poção devia repousar para ficar pronta, ele podia sair de perto. Seguiu-a até a sala. Viu que ela realmente estava chorando.

- O que foi? Por que está chorando? - perguntou sem nem pensar no que fazia.

-Não estou, não. - ela respondeu enxugando o rosto e se virando para ele. - Foi impressão sua.

- Ah, foi. - Draco disse e se sentou ao lado dela na cama colocando a mão direita no rosto dela. - Engraçado, então porque seu rosto está molhado? - afirmou mostrando a mão úmida com as lágrimas dela.

Gina queria bater nele por ser tão intrometido a esse ponto. Mas não fez isso. Cansou de agir da maneira que agia e resolveu assumir.

- Estava chorando sim, qual o problema?

Sentou-se mais afastada dele e cruzou os braços.

- Nenhum problema.

Ele estava começando a achar que ela não batia bem.

- Só estava perguntando o motivo.

- Ah, o motivo! - ela estava realmente irritada. - E você quer motivos! Você não tem idéia de quantos motivos existem para eu chorar e quantas vezes evitei, reprimindo, mas agora não deu, eu não agüento mais tudo isso. Essa guerra estúpida, a mania dos bruxos em se mostrar superiores aos trouxas... Se isso acabasse eu poderia viver minha vida em paz.

Sim, ele também gostaria que a guerra acabasse, era tão fácil, bastava que deixassem que Voldemort reinasse e não permitissem que os sangue-ruins vivessem entre os bruxos, por que os outros não aceitavam isso? Se a guerra acabasse ele e sua mãe poderiam ficar tranqüilos na mansão e se preocupar apenas em como gastariam todo o dinheiro que seu pai tinha deixado para eles. Viveria sua vida em paz.

- Mas os bruxos são superiores aos trouxas. - Draco não segurou sua língua dentro da boca, não podia ouvir o contrário do que ele acreditava.

- Por quê? Somos todos seres humanos que dividimos o mesmo espaço. - ela respondeu com um olhar reprovador a ele, que respondeu a mesma altura. - Digamos que somos superiores a eles, isso não nos daria o direito de matá-los, destruir famílias que estavam felizes e nem fazê-los sofrer como os comensais fazem a mando de Voldemort. Você entende? - ela não se conformava, não podiam viver cada um em seu lado, sem conflitos? Já não bastavam os conflitos que os bruxos tinham entre eles mesmos?

_Se ele entendia? Ela perguntou se ele entendia? Não, ele não entendia. Os trouxas não tinham o direito de atrapalhar os bruxos, sujando os locais com seus inventos e modo de viver estranhos. _

-Entendo. - mentiu para que ela não ficasse mais brava, ou desconfiasse dele.

- Outro dia vi a dor de uma família trouxa que perdeu alguém. - a expressão dela se suavizou. - Estava em uma missão e presenciei um dos ataques de comensais. Foi a cena mais triste que vi na minha vida, às vezes ainda sonho com ela. Dois comensais torturaram e mataram o pai da família na frente de todos. As crianças gritavam e se abraçavam vendo tudo sem poder fazer nada, e eu também não pude fazer nada.

Gina recomeçou a chorar, a cena tinha deixado-a mais tocada pelo fato de que a família parecia-se com a sua própria família, eram todos ruivos e composta de nove pessoas, pai, mãe, seis meninos e uma menina mais nova. Ela, quando assistiu a tudo, se colocou no lugar daquelas pessoas, lembrou-se das vezes que seu pai tinha sido atacado.

- Quer dizer, depois eu consegui fazer algo, é verdade que a morte dos dois comensais não trouxe o pai deles de volta.

-Você matou os comensais? - ele não tinha sido informado que ela matara algum comensal.

- Não eu. Apenas entreguei-os a aurores, que acabaram matando-os como legítima defesa. De qualquer maneira vinguei a família. E não quero mais falar disso.

Gina disse desviando o olhar dele. Acreditava que um Malfoy nunca a entenderia, apesar de agora ele estar ao seu lado na luta contra Voldemort, ela tinha a impressão de que ele não era tão apaixonado pela causa quanto ela, parecia fazer as coisas por obrigação.

Draco saiu da sala, foi ver como andava a poção. Estava quase pronta, eles tinham ficado um bom tempo conversando.

Como ela podia ser tão diferente dele? Acreditar em tudo oposto ao que ele acreditava? E ainda viver bem assim... Ela parecia sofrer pelos trouxas, entendê-los, como conseguia isso?

Ficou um tempo pensando, enquanto isso a poção ficou no ponto. Pegou uma amostra e colocou num copo, voltando a sala para dá-la a Pamina.

Gina viu Malfoy voltar da cozinha segurando algo, devia ser a poção. Ele aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- Sorte você ter tantos ingredientes para poções no seu armário. - disse como quem não quer nada, entregando o copo na mão dela.

- Não é sorte, é incompetência mesmo. - ela respondeu pegando o copo e analisando o líquido verde de consistência grossa que se encontrava ali. - Descobriu a minha maior deficiência, sou péssima em poções, por isso os ingredientes mofam há quase dois anos nesse armário.

Draco percebeu que ela parecia melhor, talvez à conversa dos dois tivesse ajudado afinal. Ficou aliviado com isso, daqui a pouco ela tornaria a gritar com ele como sempre. E não mais choraria e pareceria desprotegida como minutos antes. Não gostava disso.

- Já para mim, poções é uma das coisas que faço melhor. - respondeu meio convencido. - Você não vai beber?

Ela olhava desconfiada para a poção.

Gina observava bem o que tomaria, será que a poção estava boa? Os ingredientes estavam há tanto tempo no armário... Bom, de qualquer maneira era melhor do que ficar com enxaqueca. Tomou todo o conteúdo do copo em resposta a pergunta de Malfoy.

- Pronto! Arght... É horrível...

-Você queria o quê? Que tivesse gosto de suco de abóbora? - ele respondeu mal humorado e mudou ligeiramente de assunto. - Você não é auror por isso?

- Por ser ruim em poções? - ela perguntou e recebeu um sinal afirmativo em resposta. - É, por isso. Fui mal nos NIEM'S... Não tive qualificação suficiente para tentar a escola. E você? Por que procurou a Agência invés de tentar ser um auror? - não tinha pensado nisso antes, Gina queria uma boa resposta a essa pergunta.

- E você acha que eles aceitariam um Malfoy na escola? Sem falar que eu estava com muita raiva pela morte de meu pai e queria agir rápido, não ficar três anos me preparando sem necessidade, já sei muito bem me defender. - Draco orgulhou-se de sua resposta, enganaria qualquer um, mas era realmente mentira que ele se importava com a morte de seu pai.

- Entendo. Não tinha visto por esse lado.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre eles. Os olhares se cruzaram rapidamente. Foi quando Draco se conscientizou que não devia estar mais ali, no quarto, na cama dela. Levantou-se.

- Vai embora? - Gina surpreendeu-se por estar gostando da companhia dele, de Draco Malfoy... Só podia estar mesmo muito solitária para apreciar até a conversa com ele.

- Sim, você está bem. Rhein pediu para que eu ficasse com você até que acordasse, e isso já aconteceu há duas horas, não? Amanhã entregarei um relatório a ele, explicando tudo o que houve. - disse em pé, de costas para ela. - Não sei, acho que ele se preocupa muito com você, provavelmente não lhe dará mais missões por um bom tempo.

-O quê? - Gina levantou-se rapidamente e ficou de frente para Malfoy. -Não acredito, ele não teria a ousadia de fazer isso comigo! Eu preciso trabalhar, preciso acabar com todos eles! - disse nervosa, cerrando os punhos e batendo, sem força, no peito de Draco, num ato de desespero.

Draco segurou os pulsos dela, com força, fazendo com que parasse de bater nele. O que havia com ela? Era totalmente descontrolada! Com o ato dele, Pamina recomeçou a chorar e inesperadamente o abraçou.

-Por que isso não acaba? - Gina murmurou entre soluços, abraçada a Draco, apertando o rosto molhado de encontro ao peito dele. Enquanto a guerra, a injustiça que acometia a todos, causada por Voldemort, a mesma pessoa que a atormentou apenas como lembrança, não acabasse ela não poderia descansar.

Por que ela o abraçara? Aquilo só causou uma sensação estranha no peito de Draco. Era um calor, algo que o fazia sentir-se bem, quase feliz... E ele não sentia-se feliz há tempos... Na verdade não lembrava-se da última vez que esteve genuinamente feliz. Ela chorava novamente e murmurava palavras sem nexo, ele apenas tinha a vontade de reconfortá-la, não gostava de vê-la sofrendo. Pamina parecia a pessoa mais perdida e sem esperanças no mundo, mais do que ele próprio.

-Por que você tem essa fixação? Você precisa se cuidar, não percebe que está se prejudicando com tudo isso? Quase foi morta hoje, e não age normalmente. Precisa mesmo de umas férias. - Draco dizia essas palavras esquecendo-se completamente de sua missão. Como ele a mataria se ela não trabalhasse? Como tiraria mais informações para os comensais se ficasse sem a companhia dela? Essas questões nem passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento, tudo o que queria era que ela ficasse bem.

-Você não entende. - ela respondeu levantando o rosto, e conseqüentemente, afastando-o de Draco. -Tenho que fazer isso, não posso deixar as coisas como estão.

Ela olhava para ele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes, pode observar um olhar suave, poderia-se dizer até terno, o que contrastava com a cor cinza, fria que ele sempre exibia. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia o achou bonito.

Draco respondeu ao olhar dela e não disse nada. Ficaram ali, apenas se olhando. Naquele instante nada mais importava, o resto era somente o resto, não tinha a menor importância.

Aos poucos, sem nem sequer perceber um foi aproximando o rosto do outro. Logo estavam tão próximos a ponto dos lábios se roçarem levemente.

Gina fechou os olhos e esperou que ele tomasse a iniciativa e a beijasse, mesmo que na maioria das vezes ela que fazia isso. Achou que o beijo estava acontecendo muito rápido, ela e Max se gostavam mas não tinham ido tão longe até agora... Lembrando-se disso acabou afastando Malfoy. Como ela beijaria outro se gostava de Max? Sem falar que ele era um Malfoy! E ela, apesar de parecer outra pessoa, por dentro ainda era Gina Weasley, uma Weasley... Estava louca?

Draco percebeu que ela havia fechado os olhos e esperava que ele a beijasse, não conseguia nem pensar em se afastar, no entanto ela fez esse favor a ele o empurrando. No instante ficou irritado. Por que ela não queria beijá-lo? Mas depois lembrou-se de sua missão e ficou satisfeito por ela ter impedido que ele fizesse uma besteira. Beijá-la atrapalharia todos seus planos... Ele só não percebia que esses planos já estavam em boa parte estragados por outro fato. O fato de que ele estava gostando de Pamina.

-Vou indo. - respondeu sem olhar para ela, saindo pela porta de entrada.

Gina nada respondeu, apenas continuou parada, em pé, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

~***~

Draco rumou direto para seu apartamento no alojamento da Agência, não muito longe do de Pamina.

Estava confuso, cansado e perdido. Como pode querer beijá-la? E o que mais o incomodava era que não tinha sentido apenas o desejo de beijá-la, mas estava se envolvendo emocionalmente com ela... Quis confortá-la!!

Pensou que Docinho era perigosa exatamente por esse fato, ela poderia conquistar as pessoas. Se bem que no início ela o repeliu...

Tomou um banho demorado e se jogou na cama, reclamando em pensamentos a má qualidade da mesma. Que colchão vagabundo! Certamente não era de penas de ganso como o de seu quarto na mansão.

"Paciência, Draco! Esse é um dos sacrifícios para conseguir o que você quer... Todos vão pagar por o humilharem... Ah, se vão..." - pensou fechando os olhos e tentando dormir, mas por uma hora ficou acordado virando de um lado a outro da cama, flashes de seus momentos com Pamina passava por sua mente, impedindo-o de dormir.

Levantou-se bufando, já que não havia maneira nenhuma de dormir resolveu escrever o maldito relatório para Rhein. Com toda sua habilidade descreveu os fatos ocorridos durante a missão, obviamente camuflando o que o outro não deveria saber.

Após estar completamente exausto acabou dormindo em cima da escrivaninha.

~***~

O quase beijo de Gina com Draco Malfoy serviu para mostrar-lhe algo. Que ela estava realmente apaixonada... Por Max! Desde que o conhecera, desde que ele havia a treinado... Ele era irritante! E isso que ela gostava...

Tomou uma decisão, no dia seguinte falaria com ele, urgentemente. Sabia que ele correspondia seus sentimentos, bastava ela tomar a iniciativa. Demorou horas para dormir, pensando em como falaria a Max que agora gostava dele, mas quando estava quase dormindo devaneou sobre o que teria acontecido se tivesse mesmo beijado o louro charmoso.

Após um sono reparador Gina acordou mais decidida ainda a falar com Max, tomou seu café, arrumou-se rapidamente e foi para a área de treinamento dos futuros agentes, onde Max estava, treinando outra moça...

Seu sangue ferveu com ciúme, não gostava de vê-lo com outra. Ele era seu companheiro! Ao ver os dois lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando Max não a recebeu porque estava ocupado. Desde quando ele era ocupado o suficiente para não falar com ela?

Dessa vez foi direto ao encontro dele, sem se apresentar na portaria. Sabia muito bem como entrar nos arredores sem ser notada, afinal passara um mês ali.

Max e a moça, muito bonita, aliás, estavam mexendo com as correspondências... Provavelmente ele a ensinava como enviar uma carta sem correr o risco de ser interceptada.

-Oi, Max! - aproximou-se fingindo animação. -Tudo bem? Vou roubá-lo de você por um instante, querida. - disse para a garota, já puxando o moreno pelo braço, o afastando.

-Olá, princesa! O que houve? - Max estava estranhamente disperso.

-Por que não me recebeu ontem? Precisava falar com você! Precisava de sua ajuda. - estava revoltada por ele ter virado as costas quando ela precisara. -Poderia ter me ajudado a evitar que Voldemort arrecadasse uma grana preta!

-Docinho. Não sou mais seu parceiro, esqueceu-se disso? - ele estava frio, distante...

-Não foi porque eu quis! Você que se acovardou e resolveu voltar a treinar. - agora estava, além de chateada, irritada com ele.

-E você aceitou rapidinho o Esperto. Nem tentou fazer com que eu voltasse! - Max também estava irritado e agora deixava o sentimento transparecer por seus olhos. Só podia ser ciúmes, Gina pensou que ele também estava enciumado.

-Mais do que eu te pedi? O que queria que fizesse?

O olhar de Max se suavizou e ele a abraçou fortemente, como fazia sempre.

-Desculpe! Sou um idiota, é que tive um pouco de ciúme de você. Estou excessivamente preocupado. Não gosto desse cara, ele é um Malfoy, todos sabemos disso. E o pior é que ele foi muito bem em tudo por aqui, acho que ele foi treinado anteriormente por alguém, não veio como você, despreparado. Tenha cuidado com ele. - Max segurou o rosto de Gina com as duas mãos. -Você não tem idéia de como gosto de você.

-Sim, eu tenho. Por isso vim aqui. Também gosto de você. E acho que sabe disso. - ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos castanho amendoados dele.

-Eu sei, mas você tem certeza mesmo? - ele perguntou ainda segurando o rosto dela.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? - Gina disse rapidamente e beijou Max.

Há tempos que queria sentir o que sentia nesse momento. Sentir que Max realmente gostava dela, se importava com ela. Era tudo o que ele passava quando seus lábios estavam sobre os dela.

Mesmo que ela começasse o beijo, quem comandava era ele. Max era cuidadoso e gentil ao beijar Gina, mais do que ela jamais imaginara. Ele a enlaçava com uma mão pela cintura e passava a outra pelos cabelos e rosto dela. Gina sentia-se protegida e amada, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, queria ter beijado-o antes. Pararam o beijo e Max continuou abraçando-a.

-Queria esse beijo há tanto tempo. - ele sussurrou no ouvido de Gina. -Desde a primeira vez que te vi, no Beco Diagonal.

-Tanto tempo assim? E por que nunca me disse nada? - ela não sabia que gostava dele há dois anos, mas há apenas alguns meses.

-Porque sei que gosto mais de você do que você gosta de mim. - Max disse ainda sussurrando em seu ouvido. -E não sou a pessoa certa para você.

-Isso é mentira. - Gina sabia que ele estava exagerando.

-Eu te amo.

Diante dessa frase a resposta era óbvia! Mas por que ela não conseguia responder? Sabia que não amava Max. Gostava dele, e muito, mas não o amava.

-Estou apaixonada por você! - respondeu tentando consertar os segundos em silêncio.

Max virou-se de frente para ela, com um olhar bondoso. Gina fez menção de falar algo, mas ele impediu, colocando a mão sobre os lábios dela.

-Não disse? Sei que você encontrará alguém que ame de verdade. Enquanto isso, acho melhor ficarmos assim. Eu aqui, trabalhando e ensinando Claire. Você ao lado de Malfoy. Não quero sofrer, não novamente. - ele respondeu soltando-se do abraço dela.

-Não, Max. Você não pode me deixar assim. Somos amigos. - Gina sentia as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, não queria perder alguém que gostava tanto.

-Teimosa! Esse devia ser seu codinome. - Max disse com o sorriso maroto de volta ao rosto. -Somos amigos, zelarei por você. E sempre que precisar de mim é só procurar. Vamos esquecer esse beijo, tá? Foi só um momento confuso seu.

O moreno disse essas últimas palavras e se afastou, voltando a falar com a garota loura, Claire, que estava do outro lado do pátio, deslocada, provavelmente, tinha observado toda a cena entre os dois.

Gina sentiu-se novamente sozinha, o ventou bateu de frente, fazendo com que sentisse um arrepio de frio. Estava desprotegida... Tinha cansado de ser a garota forte, sabia que dentro de si seu lado sensível tentava se manifestar, entretanto ela não deixaria. Tinha que se cuidar, nada a atrapalharia de chegar a seu objetivo final, derrotar Voldemort ou pelo menos ajudar os que fariam isso.

~***~

Draco acordou com a cara realmente amassada naquela manhã. Estava péssimo! Não devia ter dormido em plena escrivaninha. Agora como efeito colateral tinha uma dor de cabeça lacerante e um torcicolo dos piores. Com tudo isso seu mau humor chegou a nível imenso assim que acordou.

Tentou engolir algo, mas nada desceu por sua garganta. Como já eram onze horas da manhã resolveu fazer logo sua obrigação. Com sua chave de portal transportou-se para a sede da Agência, lá se encontrou com seu chefe.

- Nossa, Malfoy! O que houve? Foi atropelado por uma vassoura?

Foi a primeira coisa que Rhein disse ao ver Draco, de óculos escuros e cara de poucos amigos, abrindo a porta de seu escritório.

- Bom dia para você também. - o louro respondeu o mais venenosamente que podia. - Vim trazer o relatório.

Ele jogou a pasta sobre a mesa e acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras, estava em uma manhã péssima e deixaria qualquer máscara de lado.

- "timo. Diria sente-se, mas você já se acomodou, então vou direto ao ponto. Como ela está? Foi necessário levá-la ao Saint Mungos? - Rhein perguntou pegando a pasta e tirando os pergaminhos de dentro.

O Comensal da Morte teve uma vontade enorme de dizer: 'Leia o relatório, imbecil!', mas se controlou e resolveu responder calmamente, na medida do possível.

- Está bem, acordou um pouco depois que chegamos em sua casa.

Qualquer informação a mais ele não daria, era só ler o maldito pergaminho!

- Certo. Creio que não darei nenhum trabalho para ela por um tempo. Vou aconselhá-la a visitar alguns parentes e tentar relaxar, sei que está meio desequilibrada, trabalha sem parar a dois anos! Nenhum agente fez isso, todos têm uma folga, somente ela recusa. Nunca vimos ninguém tão apaixonado pela causa. Ninguém aqui da Agência. - o homem dizia com um olhar genuinamente preocupado.

Draco não podia permitir que Pamina parasse de trabalhar, senão ele seria mandado a acompanhar outra pessoa, não sua _presa_, precisava convencer Rhein a mantê-la em atividade. No momento ele não era influenciado pela presença dela e conseguia pensar apenas em si e no objetivo com o qual estava comprometido.

- Ela não aceitará isso. Conversamos ontem e pude perceber que ela está obstinada e não parará enquanto não destruir Voldemort. - ele sabia que dizia a pura verdade.

- Sei disso, mas vou deixá-la parada por pelo menos uma semana, e conto com sua ajuda para isso. - ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco. - Quero que a vigie. Não deixe que se coloque em perigo.

Suspirou aliviado, não seria remanejado, continuaria ao lado dela. Estava aliviado porque continuaria com sua missão como comensal e no fundo porque não queria se afastar de Pamina, sentia que precisava dela, mesmo que seu consciente não soubesse disso.

- Hoje mesmo, após o almoço irei ao apartamento de Pamina e a direi para descansar por essa semana, ainda estamos na terça, direi que ela voltará ao trabalho na segunda, e que está terminantemente proibida de mexer no caso Myers, designarei outra dupla. Como você mesmo disse, ela não aceitará, portanto quero que a vigie e impeça que faça qualquer bobagem, principalmente alguma que arrisque sua vida. Posso contar com você, meu jovem?

Ele sabia que essa era uma grande oportunidade, Pamina poderia confiar nele e, ao término dessa semana ela certamente tentaria algo arriscado... Acidentes acontecem! Ele não chegaria a tempo e ela estaria morta. Missão cumprida!

-Pode, certamente. - Draco respondeu e selou o acordo com um aperto de mãos.

_ Continua..._

N.B. (nota da beta-reader - Isis Sóthis): Esse é mais um dos muitos capítulos dessa fantástica aventura "Draco/Gina" de autoria de nossa queridíssima Biba, já pude ler o capítulo posterior e aos demais leitores, recomendo que continuem acompanhando, pois ainda muitas coisas acontecerão...

N.A.: Gente!!! Desculpa se demorou um pouquinho esse cap, mas saiu, né? Aqui está ele!! Espero q tenham gostado =_)_

Deu p perceber q. os dois estão ficando interessados um no outro... e o beijo quase aconteceu... mas a Gina não passou sem e beijou o fofo do Max, o q. vcs acharam disso? É um casal bem bunitinho ^_^' pena q. ela não ame ele, vcs viram como o Max é um homem sensível? Gina passou ilesa dessa vez, mas será q. daqui p. frente tb? Trechinho:

_"De repente um grito se fez ouvir no quarto, achou que já estava dormindo e tendo um pesadelo, mas despertou e percebeu que o grito vinha de seu comunicador, Pamina estava em perigo. Gritava com muita dor, dava para sentir, depois Draco pôde ouvi-la chamando por seu nome, em meio à dor, que ele pensou que só poderia ser causada pela Cruciatus, ela ainda teve forças para chamar por ele._

_Seu coração ficou apertado ao imaginar o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Esqueceu todos os motivos que tinha para nunca mais vê-la, ou ajudá-la. Pegou o comunicador e saiu andando com ele perto do ouvido para identificar onde ela estava. Subitamente ficou parado após ouvir as palavras que pareciam ser de Rhein: "Ela não vai dizer. Acho que poderemos nos divertir um pouco até que ela conte. Vamos levá-la para a sala de torturas da Mansão Malfoy". (...)"_

_Capítulo 5 - Quando Tudo Muda_

Agradecimentos: Ianê (foi mtoo legal conversar c. vc. no msn!!), Lina (cadê o mail comentando??), Pipa, StAr, Lú, Madam Spooky, Anaísa, hrhrhr, minhas duas beta-readers no momento Nessa Potter e Isis Sóthis e todo mundo q. me manda e-mails e tb. q. lê a fic mas não diz nada ^^ 

Continuem lendo e REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	6. Capítulo 5: Quando Tudo Muda

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Capítulo 5 - Quando Tudo Muda_

N.A.: Não resisti a colocar a primeira música na fic, e ela tinha que ser do Evanescence, né? É "Where will you go", mais uma música que não tá no Fallen mas pode ser baixada da net, eu gosto mto dela, então recomendo que baixem para ouvir com o cap!

_You're too important for anyone_

_(Você é tão importante para todos)_

_You play the role of all you want to be_

_(Você finge ser tudo o que você quer ser)_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_(Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é)_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

_(Você é aquele que chora quando está sozinho)_

Gina chegou em sua casa completamente diferente de como saíra: confusa. Ela tinha plena certeza que após se declarar para Max ele ficaria com ela, mas não, Max fez o oposto e ainda tentou convencê-la de que ele era a pessoa errada para ela. Quem seria a certa? Malfoy? Obviamente que não!

Era verdade que ela e Malfoy quase tinham se beijado, mas havia sido algo apenas de momento, certamente eles quando se reencontrassem voltariam a discutir, e ela a odiá-lo, como deveria ser.

Teria sido tudo tão mais fácil se acontecesse como ela havia planejado, beijaria Max, e ele se declararia, ficando com ela apesar de tudo. E daí se ela não o amava? Já estava apaixonada por ele, por que isso não era suficiente? E ela que achava que as mulheres eram complicadas... Max provou que os homens podiam ser mais incompreensíveis ainda!

De qualquer maneira, agora continuava tudo como antes. Ela estava sozinha. 

Sentia muita falta de ter alguém com quem podia se divertir, ser ela mesma, contar seus desejos, seus sonhos e partilhar seus projetos. Apesar de seu trabalho ocupar muito do seu tempo, queria ter um namorado. Há dois anos que estava sozinha. Seu último namoro tinha sido em Hogwarts, e após o término das aulas ele não resistiu à distância, não teve carta que segurasse. 

Já estava na hora do almoço, seu estômago reclamava de estar vazio, mas ela não tinha animação nenhuma para comer, continuava deitada na cama, olhando o teto e sentindo-se a pessoa mais miserável do planeta.

Nessas horas a saudade de casa batia mais forte do que nunca. Podia ouvir as conversas de todos juntos na mesa do jantar. A animação de quando a casa ficava cheia nas férias. E aquilo doía mais fundo do que qualquer fora. Sabia que no momento presente a alegria não era tão grande, os tempos eram difíceis, mas ela também sabia que eles tiravam alegria de dentro para superar as dificuldades. Era hora de escrever uma carta, há seis meses que ela não enviava nada para eles.

Levantou-se e foi até seu armário, pegou pena, tinta e pergaminho, ajeitou-se na cama e começou a escrever. Foi difícil, várias vezes parou para enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar. Explicou que estava muito bem, mesmo que não fosse verdade, e que não precisavam se preocupar com ela, disse o quanto estava triste com a morte de Luna, que também era sua amiga, e que faria de tudo para ajudar, mesmo que de longe. Foi uma carta muito grande. Mais tarde ela iria até a Agência para usar uma das corujas de lá e enviar a carta com segurança.

Assim que terminou a carta resolveu que comeria alguma coisa, não podia deixar-se abalar, ela era forte, e nada disso podia atrapalhá-la. Resolveu cozinhar, e não fazer a comida simplesmente surgir. Colocou uma panela com alguns legumes, cortados por magia, no fogo, faria uma sopa.

Alguém batia à porta do quarto-sala. Ela deixou a sopa apurando e foi ver quem era. 

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Brian Rhein! Ficou espantada. O que seu chefe fazia em seu apartamento? 

-Boa tarde, Gina. Posso? - ele disse cordialmente, fazendo um gesto evidenciando que queria entrar.

-Claro, entre, por favor. - respondeu esperando que ele entrasse e fechando a porta em seguida. -Qual é o motivo dessa honra?

O que será que ele queria? Parou para pensar e chegou a conclusão que boa coisa não era. Lembrou-se do que Draco dissera no dia anterior  _"Amanhã entregarei um relatório a ele, explicando tudo o que houve. - disse em pé, de costas para ela. -Não sei, acho que ele se preocupa muito com você, provavelmente não lhe dará mais missões por um bom tempo"._ Devia ser isso, Rhein veio dizer que ela não teria mais missões.

-Preciso conversar seriamente com você. - ele respondeu, parecendo preocupado.

-Sente-se. - Gina respondeu já sentindo a irritação crescer dentro de si, sabia o que ele queria. 

Rhein sentou-se no sofá do apertado cômodo e olhou gravemente para ela.

-Seu parceiro entregou-me um relatório sobre a ação de vocês ontem à noite, e digo que não fico nem um pouco satisfeito com sua atitude, Gina. Você agiu errado ao tentar algo tão ousado. - ele parou para respirar e ficou um pouco em silêncio, parecia escolher as palavras que diria em seguida, Gina achou melhor não falar nada e esperar que ele completasse sua idéia. -Você está um pouco desequilibrada, é a única agente que não tirou férias durante tanto tempo de serviço. Precisa descansar.

-Não, eu não preciso descansar, preciso trabalhar! Vocês não entendem, eu não irei descansar enquanto não acabar com Voldemort! - ela disse em e pé, olhando para ele sobressaltada.

Seu chefe pela primeira vez pareceu irritado. Suava ligeiramente e respirava com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Olha aqui, mocinha. Eu sou responsável por você, e todos os agentes. Não permitirei que se arrisque por incompetência minha em fazer cumprir as minhas ordens! Vou te dar uma semana de folga. Faça o que quiser, descanse. E se você fizer algo errado, se _tentar_ trabalhar, ficarei sabendo, estou de olho em você. - disse tudo isso bravo e exaltado, mas acalmou-se em seguida. -Se algo acontecesse com você, não sei o que seu pai faria comigo.Não vou aturar seus caprichos.

Antes que Gina pudesse responder qualquer coisa ele desaparatou.

-Cretino! Eu tenho uma missão a terminar, viu? E não pense que irei desistir só porque você quer. - Gina gritou para as paredes de seu apartamento, já que Rhein estava longe.

Ela tinha o caso Myers para terminar, e não o abandonaria por nada. 

~***~

_But where will you go_

_(Mas para onde você vai?)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_(Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo)_

_You can't escape _

_(Você não pode escapar)_

_You can't escape_

_(Você não pode escapar)_

Draco voltou para seu apartamento após a conversa com Rhein e ficou lendo um pouco, esperando que o outro falasse com Pamina para ele ir até o apartamento dela. Se mostraria solidário, agora que já era confiável.

Quando achou que já era hora, por volta de umas três da tarde, aparatou para o apartamento dela. Bateu à porta e esperou que ela atendesse. Mas se passaram minutos e nada de ser atendido. Droga! Ela certamente não estava em casa, ou será que não queria receber ninguém?

Achou melhor entrar e verificar. O apartamento realmente estava vazio. Onde ela estaria? Ele devia ter vindo mais cedo para vigiá-la melhor. Mas podia descobrir para onde ela teria ido, bastava investigar as pistas no apartamento.

O lugar estava arrumado, a não ser por uns papéis jogados em cima da cama, ele se aproximou e os pegou, havia pergaminhos em branco, deduziu que ela escrevera uma carta para alguém, além da pasta com as informações sobre Myers, Draco sabia que ela não desistiria facilmente do caso, devia ter revirado os papéis a procura de pistas, e parecia ter encontrado. Ele releu atentamente cada ficha, porém não encontrou nada conclusivo, nem nada que deixasse uma pista de para onde ela teria ido.

Foi até a cozinha, que estava em ordem, diferentemente da noite anterior, quando ele mesmo teve que ajeitar tudo. Também nenhuma pista por ali. 

Pamina tinha escrito uma carta a alguém, teria que enviá-la, e a maneira mais segura de enviar qualquer documento por correio coruja era por meio das corujas treinadíssimas da Agência, ela só podia ter ido para lá! Em seguida Draco pegou sua chave de portal e foi para a sede.

~***~

O que Gina precisava fazer era primeiramente enviar a carta para sua família, e foi o que ela fez. Mas antes de sair de casa analisou mais uma vez todos os dados sobre o caso de Myers, até que resolveu investigar melhor um ponto, o que Voldemort queria com um simples dono de uma loja que vende artigos para corujas? Isso ela descobriria, hoje mesmo!

Foi até o corujal da Agência, enviou a carta e aparatou para os arredores da loja de Myers, Planeta Corujas, na Londres Bruxa. O que ele tentava esconder ali? Harold Myers havia sido visto saindo diversas vezes do Ministério da Magia... O que ele queria por lá?

Suas fontes no ministério não eram mais confiáveis, mas uma delas havia informado que os aurores estavam andando mais do que de costume por lá, procuravam algo de valor que desaparecera... Myers teria alguma ligação com isso?

Gina entrou na loja, compraria algo para corujas, só para disfarçar. Andou pelas gôndolas de produtos, olhando e disfarçando. Quem estava atendendo era uma menininha que devia ter apenas uns oito anos.

-O que a moça deseja? - perguntou com uma vozinha delicada, observando Gina com olhinhos castanhos brilhantes e enrolando o cabelo ruivo cacheado entre os dedos.

Gina não pode deixar de lembrar de si mesma ao contemplar a garota. Mas agora ela não era mais ruiva, era morena. Sentia falta de seus cachos cor de fogo.

-Tem algo especial para eu dar para minha coruja comer? - perguntou observando se a menina estava mesmo sozinha.

-Ah, temos várias rações e de todos os sabores que elas gostam. - ela respondeu puxando Gina pela mão até o outro lado da loja. -Aqui está! Pode escolher.

-Você está sozinha? Como vou comprar? - era uma ótima oportunidade se a garota estivesse sozinha.

-Estou sozinha agora, minha mãe estava comigo, mas meu vizinho veio aqui chamá-la, não sei o que aconteceu, ela pediu para que eu ficasse aqui de olho. Mas pode escolher que eu sou grande e sei muito bem vender! - ela parecia toda orgulhosa de estar cuidando de tudo sozinha.

Gina parou para pensar. Poderia se livrar da menina e procurar sozinha, mas não tinha idéia _do que_ procurar, e nem por onde começar. Talvez a menina fosse de alguma ajuda. Agachou-se e ficou da altura da menina, olhando em seus olhos.

-Já que você é grande, posso te dizer a verdade. Sou uma amiga de seu pai, Harold me disse que estaria aqui me esperando, tinha algo para me entregar, sabe, algo que está escondido... - Gina disse baixo.

-Sei o que é!! Venha comigo! - voltou a puxar Gina pela mão. Saíram da loja, subindo uma escada que levava para a casa da família. -Papai não sabe, mas eu vi ele esconder isso aqui há alguns dias. - ela sussurrou entrando na cozinha.

A ruivinha levantou um alçapão e apontou o buraco para Gina que se aproximou e viu um pergaminho lá dentro. 

-É isso mesmo, obrigada! Seu pai vai ficar muito feliz! - Gina disse isso mas não pode deixar de sentir-se culpada, sabe-se lá o que o homem faria com a filha quando descobrisse o que ela estava fazendo. Mas estavam em uma guerra, e guerra é guerra.

Ela fez um feitiço para detectar se havia alguma proteção no pergaminho, algo que impedisse quem não a desfizesse de pegá-lo. Não havia nenhum! Myers era um incompetente!

Pegou o pergaminho, parecia ser muito antigo, e guardou-o com todo o cuidado entre as suas vestes. Seu casaco estava impermeabilizado, ela percebeu antes de sair de casa que um temporal estava armado, a qualquer momento ele desabaria. Agora ela sabia que o pergaminho não se estragaria.

-Pronto? - a menina perguntou assim que Gina guardou o pergaminho.

-Sim, vamos. Preciso ir embora. - respondeu descendo as escadas. Se a mãe da garota chegasse estaria encrencada.

-Não vai mais comprar a ração? - ela perguntou vendo Gina já saindo da loja.

-Não, obrigada. Volto outro dia! - Gina respondeu e fechou a porta atrás de si, muitíssimo satisfeita consigo e com sua grande sorte.

~***~

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes _

_(Você acha que eu não consigo ver através de seus olhos)_

_Scared to death to face reality _

_(Assustado até a morte de enfrentar a realidade)_

A chuva desabava sobre Londres, algo extremamente típico em qualquer estação do ano.

No mesmo instante em que Gina entrou no beco perto da loja para de lá aparatar para seu apartamento, Draco desaparatou ali.

Ambos se espantaram de um dar de cara com o outro tão repentinamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não vai entrar naquela loja. É perigoso! - Draco não deixaria que Pamina corresse o risco de ser presa por Myers, ou algo assim. Esse não era o _acidente_ que ele imaginava que poderia levar à morte dela.

-É claro que vou entrar! - Gina percebeu que ele pensava que ela ainda iria entrar na loja, então o enganaria, fingiria que o que ele pensava era verdade. -Você não manda em mim.

-Você não pode mais trabalhar. Rhein me avisou que pediria para que ficasse uma semana sem agir. E me deu ordens para te vigiar. - aquilo era realmente verdade.

-Ah, é?! Pois eu faço o que quero! - Gina virou-se de costas para ele e foi em direção à loja, mas não deu nem dois passos antes que ele a segurasse por trás.

-Vai voltar comigo, e agora! - Draco respondeu segurando-a fortemente, fazendo com que se virasse para ele. -Está chovendo, não vê? Vamos embora.

Gina sentia-se bem quando estava nos braços dele, por mais absurdo que isso pudesse parecer. Mentia para si mesma, tentava esquecer o abraço da noite anterior, até foi atrás de Max, mas não dava para fugir da grande atração que Malfoy exercia sobre ela. Nunca pensou que isso aconteceria consigo. No entanto naquele momento, na chuva, olhando para ele não pode se conter. Achava-o mais bonito e interessante do que nunca. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto dele. Draco estava molhado pela chuva, os cabelos mais escuros por estarem molhados, os olhos cinzas concentrados nos seus próprios olhos, e os lábios molhados, pedindo que ela os beijasse. E foi o que fez.

Depois que virou-a para si, Draco não conseguiu mais desviar a atenção da moça a sua frente. Pamina estava séria, olhava-o de um modo diferente. Estava linda, mais linda do que na noite anterior, decidiu que preferia-a morena do que loura, os olhos azuis profundos dela estavam concentrados nele, e quando menos esperava ela juntou seus lábios aos dele. Na mesma hora Draco não pensou em nada, apenas correspondeu ao beijo que ele ansiava há algumas horas. Era errado, ele não podia estar atraído por sua inimiga, sua presa, mas não podia evitar, já era algo maior que ele.

O beijo durou um tempo que nenhum dos dois pôde determinar, pareceu muito enquanto durou, e pouco quando se separaram. Tão pouco que logo em seguida quem tomou a iniciativa foi o próprio Draco, segurando-a pela cintura e impedindo que ela se afastasse.

-O que você está fazendo? - Gina sussurrou espantada de ele ter puxado-a de volta após o beijo.

-O que você acha? - Draco respondeu e logo começou a enche-la de pequenos beijos pelo rosto e pescoço. -Não vou deixar que saia de perto de mim, não depois disso. - ele disse dando uma pausa e beijando-a profundamente, novamente.

Gina sentiu que o beijo de Draco era completamente diferente do beijo que havia dado em Max mais cedo. Quando beijou Max, sentiu que ele gostava muito dela, mas ao beijar Draco sentia algo inexplicável, sentia que ele precisava dela, que estava esperando por aquele beijo há tempos. Assim como ela mesma sentia, não era como beijar alguém que gostava, mas como beijar alguém que ela devia beijar desde sempre. Alguém que a esperava. Também não era um beijo tão delicado, era algo mais desesperado, realmente um beijo que era aguardado. Como se nada pudesse os separar.

A chuva abundante que caía não era sentida por nenhum dos dois, não atrapalhava em nada aquele momento especial. Draco soltou-a mais uma vez e Gina pode voltar a pensar, não podia mais ficar por ali, a qualquer momento poderiam descobrir que ela tinha pegado o pergaminho, tinha que ir embora. Também sentia que devia sair de perto dele, não conseguia agir direito pela proximidade.

-Preciso ir. - ela respondeu afastando-se um pouco de Draco e aparatando antes que ele pudesse segurá-la.

~***~ 

Gina aparatou para seu apartamento. Precisava desesperadamente pensar. Não tinha idéia de onde esconderia aquele pergaminho. Mas, primeiramente, queria descobrir qual o grau de importância do que tinha em suas mãos. Assim, ocupada com o trabalho, afastava qualquer pensamento sobre Draco Malfoy.

Tirou o casaco e constatou que o pergaminho estava seco, sorte estar com ele impermeabilizado. No entanto, ela estava molhada, na cabeça e nas pernas. Precisava de um banho quente, e levou o pergaminho consigo até o banheiro. Seu apartamento era protegido magicamente contra qualquer pessoa que seja aliada a artes das trevas, mas ela temia ser surpreendida mesmo assim.

No banho não pôde evitar que seus pensamentos virassem para o que havia acontecido há pouco naquele beco. Ela estava realmente louca! Tinha beijado um Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Aquele mesmo garoto que ela prendeu no armário com dois bichos papões em seu quinto ano, o mesmo que zombou dela quando entregou o cartão de dia dos namorados a Harry, que com o pai havia colocado o diário de Tom Riddle em seu material escolar, fato que levou a tantas coisas tristes e que ela mantinha escondidas bem no fundo de sua alma, mas que não deixavam de determinar quem ela era agora, a pessoa tão decidida a acabar com Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy era parte de seu passado, e pelos beijos que haviam trocado, sentia que de alguma maneira ele também seria parte de seu futuro, por mais que não quisesse... Já sentia que era algo que não poderia evitar. Sentia que no fundo não o odiava mais, se é que algum dia realmente havia odiado-o, sabia que a barreira do amor e do ódio era fina demais para ser subestimada. Entretanto se decidira que não o veria tão cedo.

Saiu do banho aquecida, deitou-se em sua cama, o estresse do dia estava matando-a! Sua vida não era calma, mas havia feito coisas demais para um único dia! Tinha beijado Max e Malfoy, tinha roubado algo muito importante da loja de Myers e agora descobriria o que era de tanto valor.

Sentou-se e desenrolou o pergaminho, ficou decepcionada. Estava tudo escrito em outra língua, ou em código... Não sabia dizer. Não era um pergaminho muito comprido, portanto não tinha muita coisa escrita. Daria um jeito de descobrir o que era aquilo. Apenas não sabia com quem falar.

Ninguém da Agência era tão confiável, nem mesmo Rhein, Gina percebera que ele andava meio estranho ultimamente, ele nunca tinha irritado-se com ela, mas hoje havia feito isso. Max estava chateado demais com ela. E Malfoy era o vigia de Rhein, se ela o contasse, ele contaria ao chefe. Encontraria alguém.

Enquanto não encontrava ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la, achou mais seguro tirar o pergaminho de seu apartamento, afinal tinha certeza que ele havia sido roubado por Myers do ministério. Devia achar um lugar seguro, pois tanto comensais quanto aurores viriam atrás daquele papel.

Pensou em diversos lugares e achou que um era bem seguro. Bruxos não pensariam que ela o esconderia em um local trouxa. Foi até uma rodoviária trouxa, em Londres mesmo. Por sorte tinha conhecimentos sobre algumas coisas trouxas e isso agora a ajudaria, era bom ser curiosa!

Falou com um dos responsáveis pelos armários que ficavam a disposição dos passageiros. Forjou um bilhete de ônibus e disse que precisava deixar uma mala guardada ali até que voltasse, dali a um mês. Precisou apenas completar uma ficha com seus dados pessoais, totalmente falsos, e ganhou um local seguro para guardar seu trunfo. 

Colocou a mala recheada com o pergaminho e papéis sem importância no armário, ao lado de vários outros iguais. Por segurança colocou um feitiço protetor, ninguém, a exceção dela própria, poderia abrir o armário 402 da estação rodoviária mais movimentada de Londres.

Foi embora com a sensação reconfortante que ali o seu segredo estava a salvo, pelo menos por enquanto.

~***~

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries _

_(Ninguém parece ouvir seu choro secreto)_

_You're left to face yourself alone _

_(Você foi deixado sozinho para enfrentar você mesmo)_

Assim que Pamina aparatou Draco ficou desnorteado. Ele era um fraco, um imbecil! Não podia ter deixado que ela o beijasse, não devia levar-se pelo momento, e pior ainda, jamais devia ter beijado-a depois pela segunda vez.

Odiava-se por, pela primeira vez na vida, estar sendo levado por sentimentos inúteis. Sempre aprendeu que as mulheres serviam apenas para divertir os homens, e quando chegasse a hora, deveria encontrar uma moça de família tradicional, casar-se, ter filhos e fazer deles sonserinos, como todos os Malfoy. Não devia sentir nada pela mulher escolhida, assim como seu pai não sentia nada por sua mãe, aquele era o casamento tradicional, não havia espaço para amor, apenas para os eventos sociais. O casamento serviria para manter o prestigio de seu pai, e também ajudava a ser respeitado, conseqüentemente, temido.

Era isso que Draco deveria fazer, e não agir como um bobo apaixonado cada vez que chegava perto da morena. Sabia que o desejo que sentia por ela era enorme, mas agora perguntava-se se não era algo além disso, ele estaria mesmo apaixonado? Mas não podia! Tinha que ser profissional! Teria que matá-la, como faria isso se estivesse apaixonado?

Depois de ficar quase meia hora na chuva gelada perdido, pensando, Draco achou prudente sair de lá, antes que ficasse doente. Antes, sem intenção, lançou um olhar para a loja de Myers, percebeu que estava uma grande confusão. Estava cansado e irritado demais para observar melhor, foi embora, sem perceber que Myers gritava com a mulher do outro lado da rua.

Ao invés de ir para seu apartamento de agente foi para casa, a Mansão Malfoy. Não queria ver aquela pobreza, nem deitar naquele colchão desconfortável. Precisava lembrar-se de quem era, e quais eram seus objetivos.

~***~

Dois dias se passaram e Gina não viu nem seu chefe, nem seu parceiro louro. Mas em compensação descobriu o que era o pergaminho. Era o conhecido Pergaminho Sagrado. A lenda explicava que, se fosse possível decifrar o código do pergaminho e seguir o ritual que continha nele, poderia se pedir o que quisesse, seu desejo seria realizado.

Provavelmente Voldemort o queria para dominar o mundo, ou matar Harry Potter, sua obsessão. Gina sabia que somente um dos dois poderia viver, sendo assim Voldemort queria matar Harry para viver "em paz". Ela, obviamente, não permitiria que ele fizesse nenhum desejo, pois Voldemort jamais encontraria o Pergaminho Sagrado. Acreditava que ele estava seguro no armário da estação rodoviária.

Descansava um pouco em seu apartamento. O caso Myers estava resolvido, Voldemort tinha ligações com um homem aparentemente simples porque ele seria capaz de se infiltrar no ministério sem despertar maiores atenções, e depois guardar o pergaminho em um local seguro, pois ninguém desconfiaria de uma simples loja de corujas. E ela tinha subestimado a missão!

Depois dessa "semana de folga", entregaria um relatório a Rhein e também a aurores contando sobre tudo, menos o local onde o pergaminho estava salvo. Talvez o pergaminho pudesse ser usado contra Voldemort, se o ritual fosse feito por ela, ou Harry.

Pensando sobre seus problemas, suas pálpebras começaram a pesar e ela não pôde resistir a um cochilo rápido, no entanto quando estava quase dormindo ouviu um _poft_ e percebeu que alguém desaparatou ao seu lado, no quarto.

-Desculpe não bater, Pamina. Mas temos uns probleminhas a resolver. - Rhein surgiu e disse virado para ela, sustentava uma expressão estranha no rosto. Gina nunca o vira assim.

-Nada justifica uma entrada desrespeitosa como essa no meu apartamento! - não tinha gostado nada da invasão de privacidade, e com isso seu sono esvaiu-se rapidamente.

-Sei que andou atrás de Myers. Onde está o pergaminho? - ele perguntou passando uma das mãos no cabelo louro, e na careca calva. Estava irritado. A outra mão segurava a varinha em sua direção.

-Que pergaminho? - resolveu fingir que nada sabia.

-Ora, não se faça de tola, mocinha! Sei muito bem que entrou na loja de Myers e pegou o Pergaminho Sagrado que estava guardado lá! E se não me disser, não me responsabilizo por meus atos!

Gina não estava entendendo. Rhein estava a favor de Voldemort? Ele sabia do pergaminho há tempo? Queria que ela o entregasse o pergaminho para quê? Sempre sentiu que Brian Rhein era um homem confiável, mas nos últimos dias seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo.

-Você está muito estranho, Brian não faria isso. - disse com um olhar desconfiado para ele. Aproveitou que estava sentada na cama e ativou o comunicador entre seus lençóis. Quem sabe Draco não ouvia a conversa e viria a seu socorro se precisasse. Era sua esperança.

-Brian não faria isso? Engraçado que não vi na penseira dele que sua agente preferida o conhecia tão bem a esse ponto. - agora o homem a sua frente falava com um tom de voz completamente diferente, por isso e pelo que ele dissera Gina teve a certeza que quem estava ali não era seu chefe.

-Quem é você? - perguntou intrigada apontando sua varinha para o homem.

-Um conhecido. Você está bem diferente, mas sei quem é... _Weasley_. - seu nome ele disse em tom mais baixo, quase num sussurro. -Mas não se preocupe, não direi a ninguém. Só quero o pergaminho que você ROUBOU!

-Muita presunção sua achar que eu o entregaria assim, tão fácil. - respondeu agora realmente irritada, o medo crescia em sua espinha, mas não se importava com isso. -Deu um trabalhão pegá-lo! - zombar um pouco fazia parte da provocação. Rezava para que Draco estivesse ouvindo o que falavam e viesse em sua ajuda.

-Acho que sei como fazer você dizer onde ele está... - antes que Gina pudesse atacá-lo, ou sair de perto ele pronunciou as palavras. -Crúcio!

Até o dia de hoje tinha tido a sorte de não ser torturada pela dor insuportável dessa maldição imperdoável, mas agora sentia na pele o que não queria que os outros sofressem. Era horrível. Parecia que seu corpo era rasgado em diversas partes e que agulhas pequenas eram enfiadas em cada ponto com muita força. Sentia que gritava, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizia, talvez chamasse por alguém, ou pedia que parassem. Só sabia que não dizia onde estava guardado o pergaminho, porque morreria mas não diria.

De repente a dor parou, no entanto seu corpo ainda latejava, até respirar era difícil. Ouviu ao longe a voz do suposto Rhein.

-Ela não vai dizer. Acho que poderemos nos divertir um pouco até que ela conte. Vamos levá-la para a sala de torturas da Mansão Malfoy. 

Ouviu a frase e ficou alguns segundos com o nome Malfoy ecoando em sua mente. Draco viria ajudá-la? Ou estava aliado a tudo isso? Não pôde pensar muito pois logo foi estuporada e ficou inconsciente.

_But where will you go_

_(Mas para onde você vai?)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_(Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo)_

_You can't escape the truth_

_(Você não pode escapar da verdade)_

_I realize you're afraid_

_(Eu percebi que você está com medo)_

_But you can't abandon everyone _

_(Mas você não pode abandonar todo mundo)_

_You can't escape_

_(Você não pode escapar)_

_You don't want to escape_

_(Você não quer escapar)_

~***~

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_(Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende)_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone_

_(É evidente o bastante que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho?)_

_I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming_

_(Eu posso ouvir você num sussurro, mas você não consegue nem me ouvir gritando)_

Na mansão tudo estava estranhamente calmo. Há dois dias Draco estava em seu quarto, completamente abrigado no escuro. Não queria luzes o incomodando. Não queria falar com ninguém. Não queria mudar, deixar de ser ele mesmo. Não por causa de uma mulher.

Ouvia uma música, estava quase dormindo. Tudo o que fazia nos últimos dias era dormir e pensar. Nunca tinha ficado assim antes, sempre teve tanta certeza de sua vida, de seu futuro. Agora tudo estava ameaçado por uma besteira...

De repente um grito se fez ouvir no quarto, achou que já estava dormindo e tendo um pesadelo, mas despertou e percebeu que o grito vinha de seu comunicador, Pamina estava em perigo. Gritava com muita dor, dava para sentir, depois Draco pôde ouvi-la chamando por seu nome, em meio à dor, que ele pensou que só poderia ser causada pela Cruciatus, ela ainda teve forças para chamar por ele.

Seu coração ficou apertado ao imaginar o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Esqueceu todos os motivos que tinha para nunca mais vê-la, ou ajudá-la. Pegou o comunicador e saiu andando com ele perto do ouvido para identificar onde ela estava. Subitamente ficou parado após ouvir as palavras que pareciam ser de Rhein: _"Ela não vai dizer. Acho que poderemos nos divertir um pouco até que ela conte. Vamos levá-la para a sala de torturas da Mansão Malfoy"._

Aquele era Rhein, mas encontrou algo familiar em sua voz, não sabia identificar o que era, mas conhecia aquele tom, e não era do próprio chefe da organização. Draco ficou confuso. Então Rhein estava do seu lado? Talvez por isso o aceitou tão facilmente na Agência, sabia que ele tinha a missão de matar Pamina. Mas por que ele iria torturá-la?

Não sabia.

Só sabia que não permitiria.

Foi até a sala de torturas que ficava no subsolo da casa, já tinha acompanhado seu pai ali algumas vezes, não gostava do ambiente. Era úmido e cheio de instrumentos medievais que serviam para fazer os "convidados" confessarem seus segredos. Aquela sala era herança de gerações de Malfoys malignos, fora construída junto com a mansão há mais de quinhentos anos.

Quando seu pai exigia que ele torturasse alguém pensava que era uma pessoas de sua lista, que continha o nome de todos de quem teria que se vingar. Mas mesmo assim não gostava do serviço, gritavam demais, e ele odiava gritos. O pior era se tentasse não fazer o que seu pai exigia, aí os gritos eram de Lúcio com ele.

As lembranças o invadiam ao contemplar a sala.

Ainda não tinha matado ninguém, apesar de todos pensarem que já. E teria que começar justamente por Pamina... Não conseguiria de maneira alguma. Não poderia mata-la, estava envolvido demais.

Escondeu-se, esperaria que trouxessem Pamina e daria um jeito de soltá-la.

~***~

_Where will you go_

_(Para onde você vai?)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_(Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo)_

_You can't escape the truth_

_(Você não pode escapar da verdade)_

_I realize your're afraid_

_(Eu percebi que você está com medo)_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_(Mas você não pode rejeitar o mundo inteiro)_

_You can't escape_

_(Você não pode escapar)_

_You won't escape_

_(Você não vai escapar)_

_You can't escape_

_(Você não pode escapar)_

_You don't want to escape_

_(Você não quer escapar)_

-Enervate! - Gina abriu os olhos e logo que a visão disturvou-se pôde enxergar o rosto com traços finos de Rhein a sua frente, mas ele continuava com a expressão sombria. -Bom dia! Confortável? - disse ironicamente.

Gina observou onde estava, assustou-se ao perceber que tinham-na amarrado em um lugar estranho. Uma roda de madeira, semelhante a aquelas que os rãmisters de estimação tinham em suas gaiolas, mas ela estava presa do lado de fora. A roda era grande o bastante para que seu corpo todo ficasse preso, mãos, tornozelos, cintura e pescoço. Seu próprio peso contra as cordas machucavam. Embaixo da roda ficava um tipo de piscina, as águas eram esverdeadas e pareciam encobrir mais coisas estranhas embaixo delas. O que fariam com ela?

Draco do outro lado da sala viu quando os comensais chegaram com Pamina, seis comensais que ele conhecia e seu _chefe_, Rhein. Ela estava ainda desacordada e Draco teve uma vontade enorme de repente sair do canto e azarar a todos eles, pegá-la e sair dali, mas sua tentativa seria inútil, eles eram muitos. Viu quando a prenderam na roda, aquele era o instrumento preferido de seu pai.

Queria desesperadamente tirá-la de lá. Precisava protegê-la mais do que nunca. Sabia que aquele instrumento era o pior de todos, e nem precisava de magia. Começou a montar uma estratégia para se livrar dos comensais, um por um, assim poderia soltá-la. Quando ela acordou percebeu que parecia assustada, mas tinha um olhar desafiador quando respondeu ao comentário infeliz de Rhein.

-Me sentiria mais à vontade se pudesse saber quem é o gentil anfitrião. - Gina respondeu, precisava saber quem se passava por Rhein.

-Ah, querida. - apesar de ser um modo carinhoso de se tratar alguém, a voz dele era fria. -Somente agora que você descobriu. Sou realmente um ator. Estou no lugar dele há mais de um mês e ninguém desconfiou, nem a _idolatrada_ melhor agente. - ele respondeu se aproximando e colocando o rosto a milímetros do dela. -As poções polissuco são excelentes!

Então era por isso que Rhein estava estranho. Não era ele, mas sim algum comensal sórdido que estava em seu lugar. Por isso aceitara Malfoy entre os agentes. Por isso os agentes recebiam cada vez menos missões. Só restava saber quem ele era.

Draco ouviu a conversa e tudo se encaixou. Tinham o enganado! E ele caíra como um patinho! Rhein era Lúcio Malfoy, seu pai que não estava morto como ele imaginava, desconfiava pelos gestos e modo de falar que ele apresentava. Rhein estava agindo como Lúcio, até tinha escolhido seu instrumento de tortura preferido.

Aquilo era apenas um teste.

O ódio em seu peito cresceu. Estavam o testando? Era ridículo que não confiassem nele! Era tudo um pretexto para que ele continuasse sob as ordens de seu pai, fazendo apenas o que lhe designavam. Pois agora todos se veriam com ele! Se aquilo era um teste, ele não passou! Não passou porque deixara-se levar por Pamina e agora precisava dela.

Surpreenderia a todos.

Pegaria Pamina e iriam para longe, onde ninguém os encontraria. De lá planejaria sua vingança contra seu pai e os outros comensais que o enganaram.

Aguardariam para sentir a fúria de Draco Malfoy.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Desculpem a demora pelo cap, ele já tava prontinho, mas não pude postar antes porque tava sem net... Mas, antes tarde do que nunca! Espero que vcs tenham gostado! Ah, quero saber o que acharam do beijo!!! Me mandem e-mails comentando: bibalops@yahoo.com ... O que será q vai acontecer?? Trechinho:

_"No tanque Gina já estava desesperada por ar, não estava mais com o fôlego resistente como da primeira vez que fora mergulhada, agora não agüentaria por muito tempo. Sentia que precisava de ar, o mais rápido possível. Começou a criar várias possibilidades em sua mente, Kevinson deveria ter chegado e dito a Lúcio que o pergaminho não estava no apartamento e Lúcio com mais raiva ainda por ela ter cuspido nele, não a levantaria mais, deixaria que se afogasse. Essa era a imagem da realidade do que acontecia lá fora que Gina criou para si._

_Sem perceber começou a relembrar tudo o que fizera em sua vida, desde quando caiu da vassoura de Gui e quebrou o braço aos três anos de idade, sua lembrança mais remota, até dois dias atrás quando beijava Draco na chuva. Não tinha feito muita coisa em seus dezenove anos, mas até que se divertira e tinha boas lembranças. Pensando em Draco, ficou inconsciente."_

_Capítulo 6 - Fugindo da Realidade_

Valeu pelos e-mails, inclusive da Lina, e reviews que comentaram o cap 4: Ianê, Jussara, Bru Malfoy e Pipa!!! Mil bijinhos!


	7. Capítulo 6 : Fugindo da Realidade

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Capítulo 6 - Fugindo da Realidade_

Estava tudo claro agora. O plano de Voldemort era uma farsa... Uma farsa para Draco.

Lúcio não confiava na competência do filho, tinha suas razões para achar Draco um verdadeiro fracote, por mais que ele se esforçasse, por mais que tivesse a frieza no olhar, Lúcio pensava que ele falharia quando tivesse uma missão real, e não apenas intelectual, como as que ele tinha, quando tivesse que agir, e não planejar.

Sendo assim, conseguiu um teste, Voldemort concordou, porque além de ver a capacidade de um jovem que poderia vir a ser um comensal importante, também ajudaria a desfalcar a Agência, órgão que estava se tornando uma pedra no sapato dos planos dele.

Primeiramente a morte de Lúcio foi encenada, o corpo de um homem que através de uma poção polissuco estava idêntico a Lúcio foi sepultado em seu lugar. Assim ele teria o caminho livre para executar a parte mais audaciosa da missão, ficar no lugar de Brian Rhein, o chefe da Agência.

Lúcio seqüestrou Rhein e o levou para sua casa, ele ficou preso em uma das celas no subsolo da Mansão Malfoy, assim poderia tirar dele material suficiente para preparar sua poção polissuco e assumir as características do homem. Por sorte quando Lúcio foi até a sala dele, no prédio da Agência para seqüestrá-lo, o outro estava colocando suas memórias em uma penseira, após azará-lo, Lúcio aproveitou a oportunidade e observou todas as lembranças de Rhein, assim seria mais fácil agir como o outro agiria. Descobriu muitos segredos importantes do homem, assim como também quem era a melhor agente e qual sua identidade verdadeira. Adorou saber que a pequena e indefesa Weasley era a Docinho, a mulher que eles procuravam.

No lugar de Rhein, Lúcio faria duas coisas importantes.

A primeira: aceitaria Draco Malfoy como agente, colocando-o como parceiro de Docinho, esse era o teste de seu filho, mostrar-se confiável e matar a jovem, assim que fosse possível. Veria o quanto Draco resistiria à beleza da moça sem cair em seus braços.

A segunda: atrapalharia todas as missões dos agentes, não os deixaria estragar os planos de Voldemort na conquista do Pergaminho Sagrado.

O que Lúcio não imaginava era que Pamina, Virgínia Weasley, ou Docinho, era tão competente a ponto de ligar Myers com o pergaminho e ainda agir contra as ordens de seu chefe. Ela teve a ousadia de roubar o pergaminho da casa de Myers, mesmo sendo proibida de trabalhar.

O teste de Draco foi cancelado, o pergaminho era mais importante. A missão de Lúcio era mais importante. Ele faria com que ela dissesse onde estava o pergaminho. E era por esse motivo que ali estavam, em sua casa, na sala de torturas. Ele e a Weasley. A torturaria de um modo que se ela não dissesse onde estava o pergaminho, morreria.

Draco já tinha ligado todos os pontos, sabia que sua missão era um teste, e estava furioso com isso. Aquela missão não importava mais. Não se considerava Comensal da Morte, não se considerava Agente. Agora ele mandaria plenamente em sua vida. Determinou para si uma nova missão, primeiro resgataria Pamina, iriam para longe e depois Draco voltaria e se vingaria de todos que haviam o subestimado.

-As poções polissuco são excelentes! - essa tinha sido a última frase dita por Rhein, ou Lúcio.

A mente de Gina começou a fervilhar de perguntas, já tinha percebido que Rhein não era ele mesmo. Onde estaria o verdadeiro? Morto? E quem era o comensal que estava em seu lugar? Como ele teria conseguido passar por todas as barreiras contra comensais nos sistemas de segurança da Agência?

-Posso ter a honra de saber quem foi tão esperto para burlar toda a segurança? - sentia fortes dores em seu corpo, efeito da maldição Cruciatus, e das cordas que a prendiam na roda, mas não deixaria que essa dor transparecesse, por sua voz.

-Quem poderia ser? Um comensal brilhante! - o triunfo na voz dele a enojava profundamente. -Lúcio Malfoy.

Gina ficou estática. Lúcio não tinha morrido? Não. Estava ali.

Draco confirmou todas suas suspeitas.

-Sim, mas ele não percebeu uma coisa. - Gina estava chocada, mas ninguém perceberia isso.

-O quê?

-Pode ser brilhante, mas NUNCA pegará o pergaminho!! Porque a agente brilhante aqui foi mais esperta!

Draco não tinha idéia do que falavam, que história era essa de pergaminho? Era o que seu pai queria... Por isso a estava torturando. Só pedia que Pamina fosse menos provocante, Lúcio não aturava esse tipo de desafio, certamente a maltrataria mais.

-Chega de conversas! - Lúcio-Rhein disse com o rosto duro como pedra. -Você é muito insolente, menina. Vamos à diversão.

Com um movimento de sua varinha a roda na qual Gina estava presa começou a girar, fazendo com que ela descesse. Seus pés tiveram contato com a água que estava geladíssima. Aos poucos todo seu corpo estava na água, e ela começava a tiritar de frio. Detestava o frio! Gostava tanto do calor, das férias de verão... Lúcio parou deixando apenas a cabeça dela para fora da água.

-A água está boa? Que tal um mergulho? - Lúcio estava sendo o mais irônico que podia ser. E em um segundo Gina estava completamente coberta pela água.

Ela tinha prendido a respiração antes, daria para agüentar um tempo. Pior do que ficar embaixo da água sem respirar era ter que agüentar o frio. Sentia que estava gelada até os ossos. Estava com os olhos fechados embaixo da água, mas resolveu abrir para tentar encontrar uma maneira de fugir. No entanto quando abriu os olhos se assustou mais do que estava antes. À sua frente estava um homem, morto, em decomposição. Podia ver partes que eram somente ossos e outras que ainda tinham carne. Soltou um pouco de ar quando sem intenção gritou de susto. Fechou os olhos de novo rapidamente.

Quando estava quase sem ar foi puxada para cima. Quase sufocou com tanto ar que respirou de uma vez quando se viu à superfície. Demorou uns minutos para se recuperar. Enquanto isso sentia o olhar de Rhein-Lúcio sobre si. Um olhar de puro divertimento. Lembrou-se de Draco. Ele estava envolvido com tudo isso? Ele sabia de Lúcio? Certamente que sim! E ela ainda esperando que ele viesse salvá-la! Ninguém a salvaria, mas dessa vez morreria por uma causa, por um motivo, pelo pergaminho. Morreria, mas salvaria trouxas e bruxos filhos de trouxas da morte determinada por Voldemort, e também salvaria Harry, como Luna.

Draco não agüentava ver a satisfação de seu pai ao maltratar Pamina. Imaginava o que ela estava passando naquele momento. Quando viu o estado que saiu da água, mais pálida do que de costume e com uma cor azulada na pele teve o ímpeto de levantar-se para ajuda-la. Um comensal o viu, por sorte não gritou para os outros, apenas se aproximou dando uma chance de Draco estuporá-lo. Menos um. Faltavam cinco.

-A companhia é muito agradável, não? Suponho que Parker tenha um humor negro. Ele era um ótimo comensal, até nos trair. Foi o sucessor a você nessa máquina maravilhosa. - Gina não distinguia muito bem as palavras de Lúcio, estava muito ocupada sentindo a dor nos cortes causados pelas cordas. -Acho que mais um mergulho e a senhorita estará disposta a colaborar conosco.

Mais uma vez Gina mergulhou no tanque gelado. Dessa vez suportou um pouco melhor o choque térmico. Obviamente sua varinha não estava consigo, mas de repente as cordas não eram amarradas por mágica. Passou a forçar seus pulsos, tentando se soltar. Puxou, puxou e de nada adiantou. Os movimentos bruscos só serviram para abrir mais os cortes em sua pele, assim o sangue se misturou à água. Lúcio estava demorando mais a puxá-la. Começava a desesperar-se mais por falta de ar. Odiava quando faziam isso, tentavam afogá-la. Queria respirar. Precisava respirar. Começou a sufocar e sem intenção engoliu muito daquela água suja. Quando não suportava mais e estava quase se afogando a roda girou para cima.

O ar entrava nos seus pulmões e até doía de tanta necessidade que ela tinha de respirar. Engasgou tentando se restabelecer da falta de ar. Suas mandíbulas batiam involuntariamente de frio. Quando abriu os olhos deparou com Lúcio, ainda com os traços de Rhein, muito próximo, com o rosto quase colado ao seu.

-Onde está o pergaminho? - ele perguntou olhando friamente nos olhos dela.

-Vai... se... ferrar... - Gina murmurou, foi difícil fazer as palavras saírem.

Lúcio olhou furioso para ela e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, a cabeça de Gina involuntariamente virou-se para o lado, ele tinha batido com muita força. Sentiu que o sangue começava a escorrer de seu nariz. Estaria quebrado? Sentia dor, mas não era tanta assim, talvez porque estava anestesiada pelo gelo.

-Te trato com todo carinho e hospitalidade, e você me desrespeita desse modo, vadia! Vou te esquecer aí embaixo agora!!

Novamente a roda girou e o corpo de Gina foi imerso pela terceira vez as águas geladas e sujas do tanque. Já estava cansada, não tinha forças para tentar se soltar, e sabia que não adiantaria, não era possível livrar-se daquelas cordas. Tentou se acalmar e manter o fôlego pelo máximo tempo que conseguisse, depois... Depois que ele acabasse não sabia o que faria.

Draco viu seu pai dando um tapa em Pamina e jurou para si mesmo que Lúcio se arrependeria de tudo o que estava fazendo contra ela. Viu a roda girando e Pamina afundar pela terceira vez... Geralmente as pessoas não sobreviviam à terceira vez, sempre voltavam mortas, a não ser que Lúcio a puxasse com menos tempo do que costumava fazer.

Ele não tinha tempo a perder, era agora que tinha que se livrar dos comensais, ou ela morreria. Percebeu que dois comensais, gordões particularmente burros que seu pai tinha como grandes cães de guarda, pareciam sonolentos. Draco fez um feitiço do sono e ambos passaram a dormir profundamente, um apoiado no outro, como dois bebês. Menos dois, agora faltava livrar-se de mais três comensais para encarar seu pai.

O problema era que os três restantes pareciam bem concentrados observando Pamina no tanque. Como livrar-se deles sem Lúcio notar? Era impossível!

Mais uma vez quando estava quase sem ar, Gina foi puxada para cima. Lúcio não a esqueceu lá embaixo como prometera. Provavelmente não queria que morresse, precisava saber onde estava o pergaminho. Mas ela não diria.

-Minha paciência não durará muito. Acho melhor dizer onde está o maldito pergaminho. - ele ficou em silêncio olhando para ela, esperando que respondesse. Gina disfarçava, fingia que queria responder mas não conseguia falar, assim tinha mais tempo para respirar e recuperar o fôlego para a próxima vez que ele a afundasse. -DIGA!! Não tenho o dia todo!

Aproveitando que Lúcio estava ocupado observando Pamina, Draco aproximou-se por trás do tanque e conseguiu estuporar dois dos comensais que estavam ali. Restava apenas um. Justamente de todos eles, Kevinson era o mais fiel, e também mais esperto, estava ao lado de Lúcio, observando a morena. Teria que enfrentar os dois de uma vez.

Gina não poderia ganhar mais tempo para respirar. Responderia a pergunta, mas não como eles desejavam.

-Digo. - sua voz estava mais fraca do que esperava, a garganta, como todo o resto, doía muito. -Está no meu apartamento, em um fundo falso do guarda-roupa.

-Mentira! - Lúcio respondeu, um olhar astuto sustentando a expressão.

-Não! É verdade. - Gina tentou fazer a expressão mais inocente que podia.

-Vamos ver, se for mentira, considere-se morta. GRAY, venha aqui! - Lúcio gritou chamando um de seus homens. Um tempo se passou e nada dele aparecer. O outro que estava ao seu lado que respondeu.

-Todos saíram, Malfoy. Não tenho idéia do que aqueles inúteis foram fazer. - esse homem era muito forte, pelo o que deu para notar com a capa que o cobria, a capa dos comensais com seu rosto coberto, mesmo assim Gina pôde reconhecê-lo, era um dos comensais mais procurados, Willian Kevinson.

-Pois então vá você, verifique o apartamento da boneca. O mais rápido possível o quero de volta. - Lúcio disse virando-se de Kevinson para Gina. -Por enquanto teremos uma conversinha aqui, só eu e ela.

-Vou indo. - o homem aparatou.

Lúcio aproximou-se dela e apertou seu rosto com uma mão.

-Ficou uma gracinha assim, morena.

Gina sentiu o ódio de aquele homem nojento estar tocando-a. Sem nem pensar cuspiu nele.

-Você é uma pobre mesmo!! Vai ficar mais um pouco de castigo!! - ele respondeu irado, limpando o rosto com um lenço que tirou de suas vestes. Com a outra mão colocou a roda para girar e Gina prendeu a respiração. Afundava novamente.

Kevinson se foi, era a oportunidade de Draco enfrentar Lúcio. Uma vez na vida teria que vencer seu pai. Quando se aproximava viu Pamina afundando no tanque. Ficou com mais raiva ainda.

-Pai! Quem diria? Está ótimo para quem morreu há dois meses! - Draco disse olhando a réplica de Rhein a sua frente. Fingia animação, mas Lúcio saberia a diferença entre falsidade e uma legítima felicidade.

-Pois é, Draco. Estou ótimo. Sem aurores nos meus pés. E você? Falhou na missão, porque quem vai matar Docinho sou eu. - ele respodeu girando a varinha e apontando para a roda.

-Sabe muito bem que vocês me enganaram, nunca existiu missão. Apenas um teste. - Draco respondeu irado, aproximando-se mais de Lúcio. -E eu falhei. Mas sinto informar que você também falhará na sua missão, papai.

-Ah, é? E quem vai me fazer falhar? VOCÊ? Não me faça rir, filho. - disse ironicamente com a varinha em punho, preparado.

-Ri melhor quem ri por último! - Draco também preparou sua varinha.

No tanque Gina já estava desesperada por ar, não estava mais com o fôlego resistente como da primeira vez que fora mergulhada, agora não agüentaria por muito tempo. Sentia que precisava de ar, o mais rápido possível. Começou a criar várias possibilidades em sua mente, Kevinson deveria ter chegado e dito a Lúcio que o pergaminho não estava no apartamento e Lúcio com mais raiva ainda por ela ter cuspido nele, não a levantaria mais, deixaria que se afogasse. Essa era a imagem da realidade do que acontecia lá fora que Gina criou para si.

Sem perceber começou a relembrar tudo o que fizera em sua vida, desde quando caiu da vassoura de Gui e quebrou o braço aos três anos de idade, sua lembrança mais remota, até dois dias atrás quando beijava Draco na chuva. Não tinha feito muita coisa em seus dezenove anos, mas até que se divertira e tinha boas lembranças. Pensando em Draco, ficou inconsciente.

~***~

Antes que Lúcio pudesse atingí-lo, Draco lançou uma Azaração Ferreteante contra ele, deixando uma queimadura na mão direita de seu pai. Percebeu que ele queria largar a varinha pela dor que sentia, mas o Malfoy mais velho segurou mais fortemente o objeto que o ajudaria a vencer seu filho mais uma vez. Em represália pelo feitiço de Draco, Lúcio lançou-lhe um Conjunctivitus. 

Draco ficou com os olhos ardendo, parecia que ficaria cego de tanta dor, ouviu a voz de seu pai à sua frente. 

-Feitiço simples por feitiço simples o meu foi muito mais útil. Renda-se Draco, e não te darei um castigo tão ruim como merece. - o divertimento na voz de Lúcio era enorme. 

-Expelliarmus! - Draco aproveitou que o outro se exibia para desarmá-lo. Abriu os olhos, ainda com dor e dificuldade para enxergar, mas conseguiu distinguir a figura de um Lúcio procurando sua varinha, que devia ter voado para longe. -Accio varinha! - logo tinha a varinha de seu pai em suas mãos. 

Sua visão melhorou. Pôde ver Lúcio vindo em sua direção e em seguida sentiu um soco no lado direito do rosto. 

-Moleque insolente! Pensa que pode fazer uma coisa dessas com seu pai e ficar impune? Quantas vezes o ensinei que em um duelo com ética não se desarma o oponente? - Lúcio disse segurando Draco em pé por suas vestes. 

Como Draco estava com a visão quase normal, pôde ver a expressão característica de irritação no rosto de seu pai. Ele sentia-se fraco, afinal estava há dois dias sem comer. Tinha sido um estúpido, um infantil, fazendo uma coisa dessas. Mas ainda tinha forças extras, alimentava-se do ódio por ter sido enganado, e do carinho que sentia por Pamina que dependia dele para sobreviver. Levantou sua mão direita e acertou em cheio no queixo de Lúcio, que fez um barulho estranho enquanto deslocava-se para o lado contrário. 

-Acontece que esse não é um duelo com ética. É uma questão de vida ou morte. - ele respondeu olhando para Lúcio que estava caído ao chão, olhando para sua mão cheia do sangue que fluía incessantemente de sua boca. 

-Vai se arrepender de salvá-la. - Lúcio disse com dificuldade antes de Draco estuporá-lo. Logo o corpo de Lúcio estava inerte, ao lado do tanque. 

Draco estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, tinha vencido seu mentor, seu pai. 

Rapidamente virou-se para a roda e murmurou o feitiço para que ela girasse e trouxesse Pamina à tona. Quando subiu viu que ela estava inconsciente e o medo que já estivesse morta caiu sobre seu coração. 

Antes mesmo de soltá-la fez um Impervius para que ela repelisse a água, como no outro dia do acidente da piscina, e voltasse a si, mas de nada adiantou. Ela permaneceu inerte. Draco tinha receio de tocá-la e descobri-la morta, mas murmurou para si que precisava sair de lá logo, antes que Kevinson retornasse. 

Fez os contra-feitiços para libertá-la, soltou primeiro a corda do pescoço e constatou que a pulsação persistia, fraquíssima, mas ela não estava morta. Suspirou aliviado. Soltou as mãos, a cintura e em seguida os tornozelos. 

Pegou-a no colo com muito cuidado, constatou que Pamina estava com alguns cortes e o nariz quebrado, além de hipotermia por causa da água gelada e o afogamento. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se desesperado. Ela estava tão gelada, se não tivesse sentido a pulsação pensaria que estava morta. 

Começou a correr com ela no colo, não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que não podia ficar ali. Subiu as escadas e saiu do subsolo da mansão. Foi até o escritório de Lúcio. Usaria a rede de flú para ir para longe. 

Não, não! Não podia ir para longe com Pamina ferida daquela maneira. Entrou na lareira e murmurou o único lugar certo que poderia ir: 

-Hospital Saint Mungos. 

Minutos depois Draco viu-se cercado de medi-bruxos na ala de emergências do maior hospital bruxo de Londres. Sabia que a rede flú sempre levava a pessoa que pedisse para ir para o hospital direto para a emergência. 

Como se assistisse sua própria vida sendo ensaiada viu Pamina ser levada dele por um jovem que disse muito distante: _"Preencha a ficha dela no balcão..." _, e deparou-se sozinho, sem saber onde ela estava. Sentia-se dopado. Passou a vagar pelos corredores procurando por ela, até que os zumbidos nos seus ouvidos aumentassem consideravelmente e caísse no chão, desmaiado. 

Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava deitado em uma das camas do hospital. Sentia-se melhor, não estava mais tonto. No entanto quando retomou completamente a consciência lembrou-se de Pamina e levantou da cama para procurá-la. 

-Onde pensa que vai, meu jovem? - ouviu uma voz feminina dizer-lhe enquanto procurava por suas roupas. 

-Preciso encontrar uma moça. Onde estão minhas roupas? - respondeu numa voz áspera virando-se e vendo uma velha senhora de semblante calmo o observando. 

-Quem, a jovem que trouxe consigo? Está aqui ao lado. - ela disse apontando a cabine ao lado da de Draco, que era separada apenas por um pano. Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa Draco já tinha atravessado o pano branco e segurava a mão de Pamina que estava inconsciente. -Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar boa. - a senhora respondeu, adivinhando a pergunta que Draco tinha em mente. -Cuidamos dos ferimentos, está inconsciente por motivos emocionais. Parece estar assustada, estado de choque. Mas logo acordará. 

Draco apertou com força a mão pálida de Pamina entre as suas. Ela estava bem. Sentia um alivio imenso ao ouvir isso. Nunca imaginaria que se importaria tanto com alguém como estava se importando com ela. 

-Vocês estão na ala de emergência, mas preciso que se registre. Você a conhece? - ela perguntou mas ao ver que ele não respondeu, continuou. -Creio que sim. Fique aí que posso trazer as fichas para você preencher. 

A senhora saiu da ala que Draco estava com Pamina. E ele parou para pensar. Provavelmente seu pai já descobrira que ele havia viajado via flú para o hospital. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha ficado desacordado, mas deveria ser tempo o suficiente para que Lúcio viesse atrás deles. Precisavam sair do hospital. E ele precisava de suas roupas!! 

Voltou para sua ala e procurou por todos os cantos, encontrou sua roupa e se vestiu, ainda bem, porque não queria ter que ficar andando por aí quase nu, usando apenas aquele avental branco. Foi procurar as roupas de Pamina na ala dela e as encontrou. Teria que vestí-la para que saíssem de lá. Esperava que quando lhe contasse ela não o socasse. Se bem que não seria nada mal se ela acordasse naquele momento e o acertasse um soco no estômago... Colocou primeiro a calça e depois a blusa nela, além do casaco. Ficou meio estranho pois estava com pressa e não podia perder tempo arrumando-a, nem reparando nela... Mas isso tinha feito. 

Quando a senhora voluntária voltou à ala com a intenção de registrar os dois pacientes nada encontrou. Logo avisou os medi-bruxos, um jovem louro e uma morena, inconsciente, tinham fugido. Mas ninguém os achou, já estavam em outro lugar. 

A sede da Agência estava estranhamente vazia. Fora o único lugar para o qual Draco pôde fugir, afinal não tinha como sair do hospital andando, carregando Pamina nos braços. Sabia que chaves de portal não funcionavam no Saint Mungos, mas mesmo assim tentou a chave especial dos agentes, e ela funcionou. Formulou um plano, primeiramente iria até a lareira que ligava a Agência à rede flú do mundo bruxo todo, de lá iria para uma cidade distante. 

Andou pelos corredores vazios e escuros do prédio. Mesmo sendo noite deveriam ter agentes ali, era anormal essa súbita mudança. Ao lado da sala das chaves de portal estava a sala de flú. Entrou e colocou Pamina em uma poltrona, precisava descansar um pouco os braços. Para onde iria? Decidiu-se e pegou-a novamente. 

Com Pamina no colo, dentro da grande lareira de pedra, disse decidido para onde queria viajar: 

-Malfoy Mansion, Marselha. 

As chamas verdes do pó o encobriu e o rodopiar da viagem durou mais do que o comum, afinal estava indo para um lugar bem mais distante do que estava acostumado. Quando finalmente parou de girar sentiu-se tonto, mas conseguiu se equilibrar e não cair. 

Saiu da lareira do escritório da mansão dos Malfoys na França. Seu pai não pensaria que ele seria ousado a ponto de fugir para um lugar tão óbvio, sem mencionar o fato que não iam para aquela casa desde de que Draco tinha oito anos de idade. Lúcio não pensaria que ele fugiria para lá. 

Saiu do escritório e deu de cara com um dos elfos domésticos da casa, o pequeno ser pareceu muito espantado ao ver Draco. 

-Mon senhor, Pierre não imaginava que virria. Esperre que vamos arrumar a casa. - ele dizia mexendo-se freneticamente. 

Draco nunca gostou dos elfos domésticos, se lamentavam demais e enchiam a paciência, além de não fazerem as coisas direito, como ele ordenava. 

-Não precisa, acredito que a casa está arrumada o bastante. - Draco respondeu enquanto andava pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. Não lembrava muito bem da casa, afinal tinha estado ali há mais de dez anos, mas soube encontrar os quartos facilmente. 

O elfo o deixou em paz depois que Draco entrou em um dos quartos e fechou a porta na cara do pobre serviçal. Aquele quarto era o mesmo que tinha ocupado da outra vez que esteve ali. Tinha adorado o verão na França. Seu pai estava ocupado demais para importuná-lo com lições e sua mãe fazia todas suas vontades. O levava para praia quando queria, comprava as coisas que pedia. Para uma criança mimada como Draco era tudo o que mais desejava. 

Deitou Pamina na cama que estava impecavelmente arrumada. A noite em Marselha havia acabado de começar. Ele descansaria e na manhã seguinte partiriam, não podiam ficar mais que uma noite ali, pois certamente um dos elfos acabaria comunicando Lúcio. Deixou a moça dormindo no quarto e foi até a cozinha comer algo, os elfos fizeram questão de alimentar bem o senhor deles que estava crescido agora. Em seguida Draco voltou para o quarto em que ela estava e cochilou no sofá esperando que acordasse. 

~***~

Gina abriu os olhos novamente, sua visão foi ofuscada pelos maravilhosos raios de sol que entravam por uma grande janela. Não estava morta? Ou ali era o paraíso? Se fosse estava bom, tinham uma cama macia, lençóis de seda que faziam com que deslizasse suavemente em cada movimento e uma janela panorâmica no quarto que dava visão para um céu azul profundo do lado de fora.

Despertou e sentou-se para olhar ao seu redor, Draco dormia no sofá, não, ela não estava no paraíso. Se estivesse ele não estaria ali, afinal quando estavam em Hogwarts, Draco não era nenhum _anjinho_.

Não sabia como sobrevivera, mas sentia-se muito bem. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e levantou. Foi até o banheiro do quarto e lavou o rosto. Estava normal, seu nariz não doía nem um pouco, e ela sabia que Lúcio o tinha quebrado. Voltou até o quarto e não resistiu olhar na janela.

Ficou sem fôlego com a vista. Os jardins eram lindos, as árvores floresciam com cores diversas, flores azuis, lilases, rosas, vermelhas, amarelas... Ficou um tempo contemplando a paisagem. Virou-se apenas quando ouviu a voz de Draco a chamando.

-Pamina? - ele estava ainda sentado no sofá, com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto. -Você acordou! Que bom! - Draco levantou-se rapidamente, andou até ela na janela e a abraçou.

Ela estava surpresa com a repentina demonstração de carinho, surpresa e admirada. Draco parecia tão feliz, tão lindo com um sorriso sincero no rosto, que seu coração não pôde deixar de amolecer ao vê-lo. Ele a levantou no ar e girou com ela em seus braços.

-Espera! Não balança muito! - Gina disse sorrindo. Ele parou na hora e colocou-a de volta com os pés no chão.

-Está se sentido bem? - ele parecia preocupado.

-Estou sim. - respondeu, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele estava beijando-a.

Mais do que nunca Gina sentiu algo a mais por Draco. Não desconfiava mais que ele estivesse envolvido com Lúcio, ele devia ser inocente, provavelmente tudo o que dissera era verdade, Draco tinha pensado que seu pai morreu e para vingá-lo entrou para a Agência. Essa era a verdade que ela acreditava, e que queria acreditar.

Quando Draco separou-se dela, sentiu que não queria largá-lo nunca mais. O que será que ele tinha feito para salvá-la? Precisava saber.

-Draco? - perguntou afastando-se um pouco dele.

-O quê? - a expressão no rosto dele denunciava que sabia o que estava por vir.

-O que foi que aconteceu? Como estou viva?

-Você ativou o comunicador quando estava sendo torturada, não foi? - ele disse e com o aceno de confirmação de Gina prosseguiu. -Ouvi seus gritos. Você chamava por mim.

-Por você? - isso ela não tinha idéia. -Sei que gritei, mas não tenho idéia do que era.

-Chamou por mim. Eu estava no meu quarto, na Mansão Malfoy, e ouvi que Rhein disse que a levaria para a sala de torturas de lá. Entrei na sala e esperei que chegassem. Vi quando Rhein revelou-se meu pai, e confesso que não esperava pela notícia. Vi também enquanto ele te torturava. Aos poucos fui me livrando dos comensais porque não podia atacar todos de uma vez. Você fez o favor de me livrar do Kevinson.

-Ele foi procurar pelo pergaminho no meu apartamento.

-Depois quero esclarecer as coisas sobre esse tal pergaminho. Após ele sair eu duelei com meu pai, o deixei inconsciente e te soltei.

-Pensei que nunca mais ia ser tirada daquele tanque. Pensei que Kevinson havia chegado e dito para seu pai que o pergaminho não estava lá.

-Você estava muito ferida, te levei para o Saint Mungos e depois para a Agência e de lá viemos para cá.

-Que lugar é esse? Onde estamos?

-França, Marselha. Aqui é uma das mansões da minha família. Mas não vamos ficar por muito tempo.

-É tão lindo!

-Vim para cá porque achei que meu pai não pensaria que eu viria para uma de nossas mansões, mas temos que ir embora antes que um dos servos o conte que estou aqui. Por que estão atrás de você? Tem relação com o pergaminho, não é?

Gina saiu da janela e sentou-se na cama, sentia que suas pernas ainda estavam fracas para manter-se em pé por muito tempo. Na verdade agora, passada a euforia de estar viva, sentia que todo seu corpo estava dolorido em algum ponto.

-Tem sim.

-O que tem? De repente não parece bem.

Draco ficou genuinamente feliz por Pamina ter acordado, e principalmente, por ela parecer bem. Agora poderia tirar todas suas dúvidas antes de deixarem a mansão. Mas notava que ela ainda não estava bem para viajar.

-Não é nada. Estou cansada, só isso. - Gina respondeu, já mudando de assunto para desviar a atenção de si mesma. -O pergaminho mencionado por seu pai é o famoso Pergaminho Sagrado, eu peguei da loja de Myers aquele dia que nos encontramos no beco.

-Você me enganou! Por que não me disse a verdade? Por que não disse que estava saindo, e não indo para a loja? - Draco estava irritado com a atitude dela e Gina não gostava de alguém a pressionando.

-Não sei porquê! Talvez porque não confio em você! - disse ríspida, e diante do olhar decepcionado dele tentou concertar. -Não confiava, ainda, mas agora confio, Draco.

-Que bom para você que confie em mim, _agora_, depois que tive que salvar sua vida para provar isso! - ele estava chateado, Gina sentiu que o havia magoado e nada conseguiria que ele esquecesse.

-Não posso mudar o passado! Como você queria que eu confiasse em você se nem meu _chefe_ era confiável! E eu estava certa em desconfiar dele, não? - Gina levantou-se irritada, virando-se de costas para ele. No entanto tinha se elevado rápido de mais, o que causou uma tontura súbita. Ela cambaleou e segurou-se nos pés da cama.

Draco vendo que ela não estava totalmente recuperada ainda esqueceu os motivos da briga e levantou, parando de frente a ela, com um olhar de ternura, mesmo que ele não soubesse que a olhava assim.

-Sou um idiota, me desculpe. - ele disse tentando abraçá-la, mas Gina o afastou. -Como você é teimosa! Se não quer aceitar nem minhas sinceras desculpas então fique aí sozinha!

Ela não o olhou no rosto enquanto ele disse isso, só virou-se para o lado dele depois que a porta do quarto fechou-se violentamente. Sentiu-se culpada, ele tinha razão, ela era uma teimosa, orgulhosa e odiava por agir dessa forma. Deitou-se novamente na cama, sua idéia inicial era apenas pensar, entretanto, devido ao cansaço da recuperação, segundos depois dormia profundamente.

~***~

Draco saiu do quarto irritadíssimo, com ela e consigo. Pamina era uma ingrata, nem confiava nele, tinha feito tantos sacrifícios para salvá-la ainda com vida e ela reagia assim, contando que não confiava nele? Era um absurdo! Tinha raiva dela por isso, e por ser tão irritantemente orgulhosa, não aceitando o pedido de desculpas dele, ainda mais pelo fato de ele não costumar pedir desculpas às pessoas. A raiva de si mesmo sentia por agir como um bobo perto dela, e por gostar tanto que mesmo saindo irritado do quarto estava preocupado. Ela estaria bem? Por que então ficou tonta?

Bateu com força contra a mesa que ficava no quarto ao lado, onde estava, e jogou os vários objetos que estavam em cima dela bruscamente no chão. Precisava descontar sua raiva em algo. Era bem verdade que a ira que sentia era acumulada, e a maior fonte de tudo era ter sido enganado por seu pai.

Subitamente parou e caiu no chão com uma dor dilacerante na cabeça. _"Draco Malfoy"_, ressoava no fundo de sua mente, e Draco sabia do que se tratava, Voldemort o chamava. Ele não tinha a Marca Negra, mas Voldemort tinha outra maneira de chamá-lo. Só tinha sofrido disso uma vez antes, afinal quando o Lorde precisava dele avisava seu pai. Mas agora a dor era pior do que da outra vez, talvez porque ele não estava agradando e tinha descumprido seu juramento de Comensal da Morte. Precisava ir para mais longe do que o sul da França para ficar fora do alcance da magia negra de Voldemort.

Ficou por cerca de vinte minutos convalescente no chão, sofrendo como se seu cérebro estivesse sendo esmagado, pressionado, não deveria conseguir pensar em mais nada, contudo a imagem de Pamina no quarto ao lado persistia fraca no fundo de sua mente, indelével.

Tão de repente como se iniciou a dor se dissipou. Draco respirou aliviado, recuperando o controle de si mesmo. Levantou-se, tremendo, e saiu do quarto. Teria que sair de lá agora, talvez Voldemort o achasse após esse chamado, talvez pudesse localizá-lo. Entrou no quarto onde Pamina estava e viu que ela dormia na cama. Aliviou-se novamente, tinha a impressão de que algo acontecia a ela quando estava imobilizado com a dor no quarto ao lado.

-Vamos embora, Pamina. - aproximou-se sussurrando para que ela acordasse.

Percebeu que ela murmurou algo e tornou a dormir. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e ficou observando um pouco, ela não parecia ter um sono tranqüilo. Colocou a mão direita sobre a sua testa branca, até pálida, e constatou que estava mais quente do que devia. Era só o que faltava, teria que viajar com ela ardendo em febre.

Draco saiu do quarto e minutos depois voltou com uma poção para baixar a febre que deu a ela com uma certa dificuldade, pois Pamina não queria tomar de jeito algum. Até doente ela era teimosa.

Estava tudo sendo preparado, fora uma ótima escolha ter vindo justamente para a mansão de Marselha, aqui estava guardado, fora do alcance das autoridades inglesas, milhares de galeões ilegais. Draco obviamente agora tinha dinheiro o suficiente para manter-se até estar velho. Com um feitiço de encolhimento guardou dúzias e dúzias de galeões em duas malas. Fugiriam abastecidos.

Observando Pamina dormir, Draco percebeu que a febre dela estava baixando, efeito da poção. Planejou melhor a fuga. Tinha dinheiro para ir para onde quisesse, desde as montanhas geladas do Alasca, até as praias tropicais do Brasil. A pergunta não era para onde ele gostaria de ir, mas sim, onde não os encontrariam. Para começar não deviam sair da França de um modo bruxo, assim não seriam facilmente rastreados. Como ele faria para salva-los?

Rapidamente Draco aparatou da mansão para a cidade, lá encontraria uma maneira. Foi até uma loja de câmbio na parte bruxa de Marselha e trocou uma boa parte de seus galeões por dinheiro trouxa, ou como o homem careca e barrigudo disse, o Euro. Conversando com esse mesmo homem, Luke Michelle, descobriu um modo de se viajar. Pegaria um avião. Era fácil, combinou tudo com ele e um pouco depois Michelle voltou com dois passaportes e passagens para o próximo vôo da cidade mais próxima.Partiriam em meia hora para Milão, na Itália. Não era longe como Draco desejava, mas seria o suficiente para o momento, depois eles viajariam novamente.

Voltando na mansão Draco percebeu que precisaria acordar Pamina de qualquer maneira se ela ainda dormisse, porque talvez os trouxas não aceitassem pessoas inconscientes nos vôos. Por sorte ela já estava acordada quando ele adentrou o quarto.

-Onde você estava? Um dos elfos veio aqui e não soube me dizer! - ela disse nervosa assim que o avistou entrando no quarto.

-Olá para você também. - Draco respondeu ironicamente acenando com uma mão para ela. -Estava resolvendo tudo para sairmos dessa cidade. Não devia perguntar, mas está se sentindo melhor?

-Estou, acredito que tive febre, mas passou. - Draco hesitou entre contá-la que ele lhe dera um remédio ou não, ficou com a segunda opção. -Como vamos embora?

-De avião. - ele disse simplesmente.

-O quê?? - Gina não acreditava nas palavras dele. Se ela estava certa, avião era o nome que os trouxas davam para as máquinas voadoras. Eles não iriam viajar assim, iriam?

-Avião, vamos voando com trouxas. E você precisa estar apresentável. Arrume-se. - Draco respondeu e saiu do quarto.

~***~

Gina ficou um minuto indecisa, pensando se teria mesmo ouvido direito, Draco Malfoy viajaria de avião? Era inacreditável. Após esse estado de choque resolveu fazer o que ele dissera, foi ao banheiro e tomou um bom banho para livrar-se do suor de seu corpo, afinal tinha transpirado durante o sono, provavelmente efeito da febre. Mesmo com todos os cuidados estava gripada depois de toda aquela água gelada.

Depois do banho saiu enrolada em uma toalha até o quarto para procurar uma roupa, talvez tivesse algo no enorme guarda roupa. Ao abrir notou que a grande maioria das roupas eram de criança, deviam ser de Draco quando pequeno. Mas encontrou no meio delas um vestido azul que devia ser da mãe dele e o vestiu.

Resolveu dar uma espionadinha nas coisas dele. Encontrou uma foto que era de Draco, na faixa dos oito anos de idade. Ele tinha um sorriso puro e doce, estava no colo de Narcisa, uma mulher bonita que Gina sabia ser muito esnobe, mas que naquele momento parecia genuinamente feliz com seu filho, ambos sorriam e se abraçavam sentado aparentemente na cama daquele quarto. Guardou a foto entre suas roupas que estavam sujas.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e se assustou, Draco entrou em seguida.

-Pronta? - ele disse e respondeu para si mesmo. -Vejo que sim. -Draco aproximou-se pegou as roupas dela e colocou dentro de uma das três malas que tinha consigo. Olhou para ela. -Vamos?

Gina simplesmente acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Draco continuou a falar.

-Sei que não está bem, mas deve parecer que sim. - ele disse segurando o queixo dela, erguendo-o para que olhasse nos olhos dele. -Vamos para próximo do aeroporto com uma chave de portal, acho arriscado que aparate.

Draco tirou uma pena de suas roupas, era a chave de portal que usariam. Deu uma mão a ela, juntamente com a pena, e com a outra segurou as três malas. Sentiram o puxão familiar no umbigo, as cores se misturaram em um borrão e logo depois estavam em uma rua, paralela ao aeroporto.

Continua...

N.A.: E ai, povo? Que tão achando da fic? Preciso saber!!! Bom, ainda tem mto o que acontecer nessa história... tanto que eu tô meio enrolada p/ escrever... Hj não teremos trechinho pq ainda não terminei o cap 7, tô escrevendo e como as aulas começaram fiquei meio sem tempo, portanto não sei qdo ele vai sair, completinho... espero que vcs tenham paciência, de repente ele até sai semana que vem... depende! Vou agradecer ao Victor Ichijouji, Nessa Potter, Lina, Anaísa, Kel Minylops, Lara, Bru Malfoy e Amanda. Mil bijinhos p/ vcs!!!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	8. Capítulo 7: Em Veneza

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Capítulo 7 - Em Veneza_

_"Encostei-me a ti, sabendo que eras somente onda._

_Sabendo bem que eras nuvem, depus minha vida em ti._

_Como sabia bem de tudo isso, e dei-me ao teu destino frágil,_

_fiquei sem poder chorar quando caí."_

O vôo havia sido tranqüilo, Draco e Gina tinham passado normalmente por um casal trouxa, em grande parte graças aos passaportes que Draco havia conseguido com Michelle. A viagem da França para Milão, na Itália era rápida, apenas duas horas, rápida para os conceitos trouxas porque Draco reclamou o tempo todo da demora e de como os trouxas conseguiam viver assim, tendo que esperar tanto tempo para estar onde se quisesse.

Nas duas horas de vôo Gina dormiu. Queria apreciar a vista, já que depois de uma briga com Draco conseguiu seu lugar na janela, mas o sono e o cansaço foi maior que ela e dez minutos depois de se sentar já estava dormindo. Fato que não agradou Draco nem um pouco, já que ela queria ficar na janela só para ele não ficar.

Quando desembarcaram em Milão, Gina foi acordada por Draco. Ela sentia-se ainda mole, talvez a febre estivesse querendo voltar, e na plataforma de desembarque teve um acesso de espirros, realmente estava resfriada. Após saírem do aeroporto Gina olhou confusa para Draco.

-Para onde vamos agora? - perguntou com a voz embargada por estar com o nariz congestionado.

-Andei pensando no vôo, acho melhor não ficarmos aqui, se alguém descobrir que viemos para Milão nos acharão rapidamente. Vamos para outra cidade.

-Que cidade?

-Estou pensando ainda... Seria bom que fosse uma cidade turística assim passaríamos por um casal qualquer. - ele disse em tom pensativo. -Devíamos ter ido para outra cidade na França mesmo, pelo menos eu falo francês, mas não entendo nada que esses doidos dizem!

-Draco, nós falamos inglês, você acha mesmo que ninguém fala inglês na Itália? - Gina respondeu à ele com um olhar entediado. -Se você disse isso só para me impressionar dizendo que fala francês, não adiantou, viu?

-Não preciso disso para te impressionar. Minha esplêndida beleza serve. - ele disse virando-se e lançando um 'olhar fatal' para Gina.

-Ah! Falou o maravilhoso! - ela não podia deixar de caçoar a posição ridícula dele.

-Tá vendo? Você concorda! - Draco estava apenas tentando animá-la, já que percebia que Pamina começava a ter febre novamente e ele não teria como fazer mais poção.

Gina bufou e fez sinal para que um táxi parasse, não iria ficar na plataforma até ele decidir para onde irem. Um táxi parou ao seu lado em seguida, ela abriu a porta e entrou, olhou para Draco e viu que ele parecia estarrecido.

-Que foi? Nunca andou em um carro? - ela perguntou divertindo-se com a expressão dele.

-Claro que já. - Draco entrou em seguida, realmente nunca tinha andado em um carro, e não tinha entendido porque ela tinha pedido que esse os levasse já que poderiam aparatar.

-Turistas? - o motorista perguntou, em inglês, como Gina dissera.

-Sim. Nós queremos ir para a estação rodoviária mais próxima, por favor. - Gina respondeu para o homem enquanto Draco observava, depois ela virou-se para ele.

-Vamos nos modos trouxas para não deixar vestígios, não é? - ela disse e para ele ficou claro o motivo do táxi.

-Tem razão. Mas você vai querer ir de ônibus? - Draco já tinha visto os ônibus londrinos e não gostava nada da idéia de entrar em um carro versão maior.

-Claro que vamos de ônibus! Como quer viajar? De táxi até uma cidade um pouco distante sairia uma fortuna.

-Tenho uma fortuna! - Draco respondeu emburrado.

-Pare de ser uma criança mimada, Draco. Vamos de ônibus e pronto! - Gina respondeu e antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa em represália virou-se para a janela e ficou contemplando a paisagem de Milão.

A cidade era muito bonita, apesar de um pouco confusa, muitas pessoas andavam pelas ruas e tiravam fotografias em frente aos monumentos como fontes e prédios famosos. Gina teve vontade de descer do carro e conhecer tudo, mas não podiam fazer isso.

Depois do que Pamina disse, Draco segurou-se para não responder. Ele não era uma criança mimada! Ora, nem era mais criança! Era verdade que ele tinha sido mimado desde pequeno por sua mãe, mas não era mais assim! Que mania que ela tinha de implicar com ele enquanto fazia de tudo para ajudá-la! Não entendia como tinha conseguido se apaixonar por uma pessoa como ela, na verdade nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém antes, mas não imaginava que um dia isso iria acontecer.

-Aqui é a _Piazza Del Duono_, sugiram que conheçam da próxima vez que aqui estiverem. - estavam próximos de uma gigantesca catedral. -Essa catedral é o expoente máximo da arquitetura gótica italiana, tem vários adornos talhados em mármore, e imensas portas de bronze, que contam, em baixo relevo, a vida da Virgem Maria a partir de referências locais. A nave central, sustentada por cinqüenta e dois pilares, é iluminada por  vitrais construídos em homenagem a ilustres famílias milanesas.Sobre a mais alta de suas cento e trinta e cinco torres que tem cento e oito metros, acessíveis por elevadores, a Virgem Dourada, ou _La Madonnina_, escultura assentada em mil setecentos e setenta e quatro, vigia a cidade: segundo a tradição, durante muitos anos nenhum outro edifício superou sua altura.

Os dois ficaram ouvindo o que o homem dissera, Gina estava com mais vontade ainda de conhecer a catedral.

-É linda! - ela disse enquanto já se afastavam.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso? - Draco perguntou ao motorista.

-Ah, _ragatzzo_! Fui guia de turismo antes. Mas não tenho mais disposição para isso. Como existem poucos táxis em Milão e meu pai se aposentou, fiquei com ele. 

O carro fez um manobra e estacionou.

-Aqui, senhorita. Estação rodoviária.São sete euros. - o homem com um forte sotaque italiano disse estendendo a mão para receber o pagamento.

-Dá o dinheiro, Draco. - Gina disse esperando que ele a desse a quantia.

-Ué? Não foi você que chamou o táxi? Pague você! - ele respondeu em mais um surto de infantilidade.

-Você sabe que não tenho. - Gina sussurrou para ele. -E você também viajou no carro!

-Preciso pegar mais passageiros! Vão me pagar ou não? - o italiano começava a se irritar e enquanto Gina extorquia o dinheiro de Draco, murmurou várias palavras que eles não entenderam, em italiano, provavelmente os xingava.

Draco deu os sete euros ao motorista e desceu do carro, irritado. Gina só não estava mais nervosa do que podia por estar ansiosa, tinha um medo súbito que de repente, Lúcio surgisse de algum canto e a levasse de volta para a roda de torturas da mansão.

-Por que você é assim? - Gina disse enquanto Draco segurava as malas de cara fechada esperando que ela viesse ao seu lado.

-Assim como? - perguntou meio à contra-gosto.

-Infantil e teimoso. Só estou tentando nos salvar. - ela respondeu indo em direção ao guichê para comprar as passagens de ônibus. Novamente não deixando que ele respondesse.

Quando ela voltou com as passagens ele olhou emburrado.

-Por que você é assim? - agora era a vez dele perguntar.

-Assim como? - o que será que ele iria perguntar?

-Mandona, teimosa e sempre quer ter a última palavra! - Draco tinha percebido que essa era a verdade.

-Eu? A última palavra? Imagina! - Gina não daria o braço a torcer, mas não conseguia deixar de ser assim. Encarando o olhar gelado dele, mudou de assunto. -Sabe para onde vamos?

-Se você me dissesse...

-Pára de ser mal humorado. - ela censurou, mas com uma expressão de animação no rosto. -Vamos para Veneza!

-Veneza? Uma cidade velha que está afundando e você está toda animada? Milão é muito mais interessante. - ele ainda estava emburrado.

-Mas Veneza é muito mais romântica. - ela o surpreendeu com um abraço, e Draco esqueceu de todo o mal humor e as briguinhas sem importância. -Vamos, se não perderemos o ônibus que já vai sair.

O ônibus no qual viajariam era diferente dos ônibus vermelhos londrinos. Draco percebeu que esse ônibus não tinha dois andares, apenas um. Ele parecia mais ainda uma versão maior dos carros trouxas.

Foram para o local onde embarcaram no ônibus, Draco deixou a mala com as roupas e os galeões no porta malas, mas a mala com os euros levou consigo, por segurança. Colocou no compartimento de bagagem do interior do ônibus. 

-Pode ir na janela, agora. - Gina disse para Draco, tentando se reconciliar por ter ficado na janela do avião e dormido.

-Não, vai você. - Draco não ligava de sentar no corredor, não estava muito interessado na paisagem, mas tinha percebido que ela, ao contrário dele, gostava de observar.

-Pode ficar. Acho que vou dormir de novo. Sinto que estou mais quente do que deveria. - Gina sentou-se na poltrona perto do corredor e teve outro acesso de espirros.

Draco desviou-se dela e sentou na janela para evitar outra briga sem motivo. Colocou a mão sobre a testa dela e nem precisou comparar com a sua para perceber que ela estava bem mais quente que ele, a febre voltava.

-Está mesmo com febre de novo. Droga! Dessa vez nem tenho como preparar uma poção para você. Deveria ter feito uma de reserva e trazido comigo. Na verdade você está gripada, então deveria ter feito uma poção anti gripe para você. - Draco falava para ela, mas na verdade estava mais falando consigo.

-Ah, então você me deu uma poção hoje de manhã. Por que não disse? - Gina estava conversando com ele, mas já se ajeitava para cochilar um pouco, pois sentia que suas pálpebras pesavam demais para serem mantidas abertas.

-Porque... Não importa! - Draco respondeu e virou-se para o outro lado. Não tinha contado a ela porque estavam meio brigados e na verdade não entendia bem o motivo de não ter contado. Quando ele virou-se para ela novamente, viu que já dormia.

Em três horas de viagem chegaram em Veneza. O ônibus parou e Draco acordou, até ele tinha cochilado já que não tinha com quem conversar e sua mente estava cansada demais para pensar.

O ônibus parou e o motorista disse algo muito alto, provavelmente avisava aos passageiros que tinha chegado ao destino. Draco resmungou algo e virou-se para o lado para acordar Pamina.

-Chegamos, Pamina. Acorda. - Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, que lentamente abriu os olhos.

-Só mais um pouquinho... - murmurou ainda sonolenta.

-Acorda! Chegamos! - ele disse mais alto, mas não adiantou muito.

Pamina ainda ardia em febre. Talvez por esse motivo não conseguisse acordar. Draco pegou a mala e depois conseguiu que ela se levantasse e se apoiasse nele, de modo que podiam caminhar lado a lado, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse meio dormindo. 

Um senhor barrigudo e bigodudo olhou feio para Draco, e ele o xingou, por sorte o homem não falava inglês, então não respondeu, livrando Draco de uma briga feia com um italiano de sangue quente.

Saíram do ônibus e Draco pegou as outras duas malas. Precisavam agora encontrar um lugar para ficar. Um dos funcionários deveria conhecer um hotel, então aproximou-se de um rapaz que descarregava as malas e perguntou sobre o assunto.

Logo estavam em uma gôndola seguindo por um canal estreito. Pamina tinha razão, a cidade era mesmo romântica, repleta de casais que pareciam apaixonados ocupando as gôndolas, andando pelas praças... Ele e ela logo estariam assim? Primeiro precisava ajudá-la a curar-se dessa gripe. Estava abraçado a ela na gôndola e o gondoleiro os olhou com o canto dos olhos.

-O que foi? - Draco sentiu-se incomodado com o rapaz vestido naqueles trajes estranhos olhando para eles.

-Fazem um casal bonito. Pena que ela não esteja bem. - ele respondeu simpaticamente com um forte sotaque. -Quando a moça estiver curada me procure, faço questão de leva-los para conhecer a cidade melhor.

Draco respondeu com um sorriso sem graça, ele se sentiu culpado por maltratar o homem que era tão gentil. É que ele costumava desconfiar de pessoas gentis demais, normalmente eram falsas.

-Aqui, Hotel Matarazzo. É simples, mas acredito que seja bom, vários casais ficam nele. Não fica longe dos pontos turísticos, logo ali é a Praça de São Marcos. - o gondoleiro dizia retirando as malas do barco com a ajuda do bellboy do hotel. 

Após sair do barco Draco conseguiu, com a ajuda do gondoleiro, que como pôde ver no cartão chamava-se Lorenzo, retirou Pamina e a pegou no colo. Pagou ao jovem, que recebeu o dinheiro satisfeito e despediu-se animadamente.

-Bem vindos ao Hotel Matarazzo. - o bellboy disse entrando no hall, carregando as malas, sendo seguido por Draco.

-Por favor, gostaria de um quarto. - Draco disse na recepção, ainda carregando Pamina. -Rápido! - ele pediu e no segundo seguinte subia as escadas até o segundo andar carregando Pamina. 

O bellboy abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que Draco entrasse primeiro, ele colocou Pamina na cama e desceu para efetuar o registro. O jovem magrelo vestido de vermelho, o bellboy, deixou as malas no quarto e desceu atrás de Draco interessado em sua gorjeta.

Gina acordou e lembrou-se de ter despertado algumas vezes no caminho que fizera para chegar naquela cama, mas não tinha a menor idéia de onde, exatamente, estava. Olhou ao redor, era um quarto simples, não maravilhoso como o da mansão Malfoy em Marselha. As paredes eram brancas e o teto pintado de azul claro, a cortina na janela também era azul claro, assim como os lençóis da cama e os outros detalhes. Tinha bom gosto, apesar da simplicidade, ela não se incomodava já que era acostumada a viver em casas simples. O sono voltava a abater-se sobre ela quando viu que a porta do quarto abria-se e Draco adentrava com o semblante carregado de preocupação.

-Pamina. Acordou. - ele disse se aproximando da cama. -Agora que me deu todo esse trabalho para te trazer para cá que acorda? - ele parecia um pouco indignado. -Mas não importa.

-Se quiser posso dormir de novo, não tem problema. - ela respondeu divertidamente fechando os olhos.

-Não, não durma. É melhor que fique acordada. Vou fazer uma poção para sua gripe ser curada.

-E de onde vai tirar os ingredientes, _Esperto_?

-Da minha mala, Docinho. Não disse que minha especialidade era poções? Pois carrego as ervas básicas sempre comigo. Além de tudo que é necessário, como o caldeirão. - Draco respondeu tirando as coisas de uma das três malas. -Tenho aqui os ingredientes necessários para deixar você novinha em folha!

-Que ótimo! - Gina respondeu ainda deitada na cama, observando Draco começar a fazer a poção. -Posso fazer uma perguntinha?

-Claro. - ele respondeu sem dar muita atenção a ela porque estava ocupado cortando algumas ervas.

-Onde estamos? Chegamos em Veneza? - ela raciocinou que sim, mas não tinha certeza.

-Sim, chegamos. Esse é um hotel, olhe pela janela. Estamos de frente para um canal. - agora ele mexia todos ingredientes no pequeno caldeirão.

Gina levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela. Sim, estavam em Veneza! O canal que ficava de frente para o quarto tinha uma gôndola passando, com o gondoleiro vestindo uma roupa engraçada, uma camiseta branca e preta, listrada e calça preta, carregando um casal que parecia maravilhado com cada detalhe que viam. O céu era de um azul esplêndido, fundido com tons de laranja e rosa, afinal era fim de tarde e o sol se punha.

Gina suspirou, tinha que chamar Draco para ver aquilo.

-Draco, venha ver o pôr-do-sol, que lindo! - disse extasiada, vendo como as luzes se deitavam em cada torre dos edifícios.

-Não posso agora... Tenho que terminar isso. - ele respondeu sem dar atenção.

Gina ficou um pouco chateada por ele não querer ver com ela, mas cedo ou tarde ele acabaria passando um pôr-do-sol ao seu lado, e de preferência, como aquele casal na gôndola, já que a melhor hora para um passeio de gôndola é no fim de tarde, no começo do outono.

Sempre pensou em conhecer o mundo, achava que como agente seria enviada a lugares distantes para resolver missões, mas isso não tinha acontecido porque precisavam dela ali, na Inglaterra, próxima das raízes dos problemas. Mas agora poderia visitar alguns países. Já tinha passado rapidamente pela França e estava decidida a voltar a Marselha para conhecer melhor, porque pelo pouco que pôde ver, achou encantadora a terceira maior cidade da França. Agora iria aproveitar Veneza o máximo possível e quem sabe depois ver Milão, Roma, e outras cidades da Itália.

Saiu da janela e sentou-se novamente na cama. Ao invés de observar a paisagem observava Draco. Ele tinha deixado tudo para trás por causa dela. Agora se dava conta disso. Ele tinha até brigado com seu pai. Mas ele continuaria agindo assim depois que soubesse quem ela realmente é? A dúvida pairou sobre sua cabeça e decidiu que era melhor não contar nada a ele, pelo menos por enquanto.

Draco do outro lado do quarto se perguntava se demoraria muito para Voldemort achá-lo ali. Poderiam ficar quanto tempo? Não muito. Talvez duas semanas seria mais do que o suficiente para mudarem-se para outra cidade. Após isso deixaria Pamina em segurança e voltaria à Inglaterra para vingar-se de seu pai. Só não sabia como, teria que descobrir. Para começar queria saber todos os detalhes a respeito do envolvimento de Pamina com o pergaminho que havia sido tão mencionado por Lúcio durante a tortura.

A poção estava pronta. Seria o suficiente para que ela ficasse curada de qualquer gripe. Forte ou não. Nenhum vírus era resistente à magia daqueles ingredientes. 

-Está pronta. - ele disse enchendo um copo com o conteúdo do caldeirão e entregando a Pamina.

-Não parece tão ruim quanto a outra. - ela respondeu lembrando-se da poção contra dor de cabeça que ele fizera para ela outra vez. 

Bebeu tudo, não era tão ruim, tinha até um gosto similar ao hortelã. Entregou o copo de volta a Draco e deitou-se novamente na cama, sentiu que devia repousar para se curar mais rápido. 

-Descanse. - ele disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

-Obrigada, Draco. - ela respondeu sorrindo. -Por tudo.

Draco saiu do quarto e Gina logo dormiu, sentia que a poção tinha dado mais sono do que ela já tinha.

Pamina acordou apenas na manhã seguinte, e Draco passou a noite toda sozinho. Primeiro jantou no restaurante do hotel, depois ficou no quarto velando o sono dela até que o seu sono o derrubasse. Quando acordou cedo, pediu o café da manhã no quarto para que assim que ela acordasse pudesse se alimentar.

Ao abrir os olhos a primeira cena que Gina viu foi Draco de costas, observando algo na janela, parecendo compenetrado. Resolveu desconcentra-lo.

-Bom dia! Que horas são? - queria saber a quanto tempo dormia.

-Bom dia! São dez horas da manhã, dorminhoca. - ele parecia mais animado do que no dia anterior. -Você está bem?

-Acho que sim, me sinto melhor. - Gina respondeu se sentando e colocando a mão sobre a própria testa, constatando que não tinha mais febre. -A febre passou.

-Então a poção foi eficiente. - respondeu com um sorriso que fez Gina se derreter -Tava esperando você acordar para tomarmos o café da manhã juntos.

-Então espera mais um pouquinho que preciso ir ao banheiro. - ela respondeu largando Draco sozinho no quarto, voltando um pouco depois, recomposta. -Bem melhor agora! Detesto ficar com cara de doente.

-Acontece que não era só cara de doente, você _estava_ doente! - Draco disse sentando na mesa e servindo suco de laranja em dois copos, oferecendo um a ela.

-Tem razão. Mas agora estou ótima! E já que demos o _azar_ de fugir para essa cidade maravilhosa, quero passear, como uma boa turista!

Minutos depois já tinham se alimentado e Gina insistia para que saíssem, Draco queria ficar no quarto porque afirmava que ela ainda não estava recuperada e dizia querer esclarecer todos os detalhes sobre o Pergaminho Sagrado. Só se convenceu a sair quando Gina disse que eles estarem passeando não interferiria em nada a conversa a respeito do pergaminho.

Saíram do hotel, que como Gina tinha imaginado, era simples. Foram caminhando pela cidade. Ambos estavam maravilhados com a arquitetura diferente, as várias pequenas pontes que tinham que transpor para ir de um canto a outro, passando por cima dos canais.

Chegaram à Praça de São Marcos, repleta de cafés, pombos e turistas que tiravam fotografias. Gina contente de poder ver tanta beleza convenceu Draco a tirar uma fotografia também, mas não um retrato trouxa. Na foto Gina abraçava Draco e os pombos voavam atrás deles, tiraram duas e cada um guardou a sua para poder sempre se lembrar daquele momento. 

Sentaram-se em um dos cafés para descansar e tomar um tradicional _capuccino_, assim também poderiam conversar melhor.

-Agora você me esclarece toda essa história de pergaminho? - Draco perguntou baixando a xícara com a bebida. Já tinha feito as vontades dela, agora queria sua recompensa.

-Claro. O Pergaminho Sagrado. Eu roubei o pergaminho da casa de Myers, como te disse outro dia. - o ar pesou um pouco entre os dois, já que esse tinha sido o motivo da última briga. -Seu pai, que estava no lugar de Rhein, descobriu e quis pegá-lo de volta. Por isso apareceu no meu apartamento e como ele estava estranho liguei o comunicador na esperança que você ouvisse. Por sorte você ouviu e conseguiu me ajudar quando ele me levou para aquele lugar horrível em sua casa. 

Draco percebeu que ela ficou abalada ao lembrar desse assunto e segurou a mão dela com força, passando confiança.

-Mas, para quê serve esse pergaminho? Por que meu pai e Voldemort o querem?

-Acho melhor não nomearmos ele se estamos nos escondendo. Não o chame mais pelo nome, não sabemos como as forças das trevas estão agindo ao nosso redor. - ela respondeu apreensiva, apertando a mão de Draco com mais força. -A lenda explica que, se for possível decifrar o código do pergaminho e seguir o ritual que contém nele, pode se pedir o que quiser, seu desejo será realizado. Qualquer desejo. O que acha que _ele_ quer?

-Dominar o mundo e matar os trouxas e sangues-ruins. - Draco respondeu automaticamente. Deixando Gina um pouco chocada. -Ouvia isso o tempo todo. - ele justificou rapidamente.

-Mas tem outro motivo além desse.

-Qual? -Draco no momento não imaginava mais nada.

-Matar Harry Potter, somente um dos dois pode viver, e _ele_ ainda não conseguiu livrar-se de Harry. Continua correndo o risco de a profecia ser realizada. - ela respondeu não olhando muito diretamente para Draco.

-Você diz _Harry_ como se o conhecesse... - Draco disse intrigado.

Gina ficou um pouco perdida, sem saber como justificar um deslize desses. Uma boa saída seria finalmente contar toda a verdade a Draco. Assim ficaria livre para ser mais ela mesma. No entanto não podia contar com a possibilidade de ser abandonada por ele. Não agora que precisava dele, do carinho e força que Draco oferecia.

-Estudei com ele. - não queria mentir mais para Draco, apenas omitiria.

-Onde? Hogwarts? Não me lembro de você lá, também estudei com o Potter.

-Mas eu me lembro de você lá. Por que acha que antipatizei com você desde o início? - isso era realmente verdade.

-Eu me lembraria de você. Não me esqueceria de um rosto tão bonito. - ele forçava o cenho, parecia tentar encontrar Pamina em suas lembranças. -Qual era sua casa? Que ano? Temos a mesma idade?

O rosto dela era o mesmo, apenas a moldura, os cabelos, tinha sido modificada. Se Draco fosse bom fisionomista poderia identificá-la.

-Acho melhor não conversarmos sobre isso. Eu, ao contrário de você, tive que mudar de identidade ao entrar para a Agência. - ela respondeu soltando a mão de Draco.

Draco queria saber quem ela era, de fato. Ainda mais agora, sabendo que a reconheceria se ela dissesse quem era. Tinham estado juntos na mesma escola! Como Draco não tinha visto-a antes? Sim, devia ser diferente, mas não poderia ser tão diferente assim, poderia? Pensou na voz, a voz não estava modificada... mas não conseguia encaixar a voz de Pamina na de ninguém que conhecia de Hogwarts.

-Estamos juntos nisso. Você sabe quem sou, muito bem aliás. Eu tenho o direito de saber quem você é. - e se ela fosse alguma garota que ele não suportava em Hogwarts? Uma das que ficava atrás dele, tentando a todo custo receber um olhar ou algo mais. 

-Se você insistir posso dizer, mas acredito que atrapalharia nossa relação. - ela respondeu com um olhar triste.

Draco ficou mais curioso ainda para saber quem ela era, mas o olhar de tristeza que havia recebido como resposta o fez pensar duas vezes antes de pressioná-la a dizer a verdade.

Gina sentia-se mal, não queria dizer quem era, e também não queria mentir para Draco. Precisavam ter uma certa cumplicidade, o que não era possível estando envoltos em mentiras e sem confiança.

-Não precisa dizer. O passado deve ser esquecido. Não importa quem você ou eu somos. A única coisa que importa é que estamos aqui, juntos. - foi difícil para Draco responder assim, ele sempre fora ensinado que o nome de uma pessoa dizia tudo sobre ela, e não saber o nome da mulher que amava não revelava exatamente quem ela era. 

Mas o que sentia por ela poderia ser mais forte que qualquer tradição, costume, convenção tola. Inimizades não existiam mais, portanto, não tinham mais importância alguma.

Draco levantou-se da mesa e Gina também, o abraçando fortemente. As palavras dele eram tudo o que ela precisava ouvir. Agora não tinha mais receio. Um dia contaria quem era e ele aceitaria, seria apenas necessário encontrar a ocasião perfeita, que não era o momento. 

Ficaram um bom tempo ali abraçados, em um canto do Café Spalanzano na Praça de São Marcos, com pombos e a Basílica ao fundo, como se nada importasse, nada os separasse.

_Continua..._

N.A.: E aí? Gotaram? Coisinhas q. tenho q. esclarecer:

O poema é de quem?? Ah, vcs não vão adivinhar... Cecília Meireles! Maravilhosa! 

Eu não sei se são duas horas de vôo de Marselha p. Milão... mas é o q. imaginei... alguém sabe? (Reviews!)

A Piazza del Duono realmente existe em Milão, é a praça q. fica em frente à Catedral q. tem a La Madonina, como diz na fic, quem quiser ver é só procurar por ai na net q. fotos não faltam! É bem bonita, assim como a clássica Praça de São Marcos, em Veneza, c. os pombos, a Catedral e os cafés, td mtooo romântico (será q essa palavra vem de Roma? Bom, mas as cenas dessa fic não são nessa cidade ^^)!

Também não sei qto tempo de viagem de ônibus de Milão à Veneza, nem sei se ela existe, infelizmente não achei nada a respeito... a única coisa verdadeira é o preço da corrida de táxi em Milão, e q. realmente a cidade têm poucos táxis. 

Realmente a melhor hora p. um passeio de gôndola é no fim de tarde, no outono... não q. eu tenha estado lá (infelizmente), vi isso num site!

Agradecimentos: Anaísa, Madame Sooky, Trinity Malfoy, Ianê, Pipa, Lina, Bru Malfoy, Mariana Malfoy, Kel Minilops, Lara, Fee, e etc!! Vcs q. mandaram reviews p. o cap 6 e também p. a fic q. eu acabei de traduzir (Os amuletos irmãos) e alguém q tenha mandado e-mail e eu não esteja me recordando agora... sintam-se todos beijados!

Trechinho do próx. cap. Se eu fosse vc não perderia de jeito nenhum pq. é um cap. crucial p. o enredo da fic:

_"Os escuro de seu quarto mostrava perfeitamente o que se passava em sua alma naqueles dias. Não podia acreditar que seu sonho de amor tivesse acabado, e da pior forma possível. Tinha a intuição de que tudo seria diferente. Não tinha esperanças de ficar com Draco para sempre assim que ele descobrisse quem ela era. Mas tudo tinha ocorrido de uma maneira tão cruel que se negava a acreditar._

_Podia se lembrar e sentir a dor como se tivesse acabado de acontecer..."_

_Para além do bem e do mal - Capítulo 8 - Em breve aqui no fanfiction!_

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	9. Capítulo 8: Estilhaçados

_**Para Além do Bem e do Mal**_

_Capítulo 8 - Estilhaçados_

N.A.: Música da Laura Pausini - Due innamorati come noi. Amo as músicas dela e coloquei na fic porque é italiano e dá uma ambientada maior na história. Aqui está o D/G action prometido! (Para você Bru!)

_"Não precisa dizer. O passado deve ser esquecido. Não importa quem você ou eu somos. A única coisa que importa é que estamos aqui, juntos."_

As palavras de Draco ecoavam na mente de Gina enquanto aproveitavam o passeio de gôndola abraçados. Lorenzo, o mesmo gondoleiro que tinha levado-os para o hotel Matarazzo no primeiro dia, os conduzia. Passaram pelos cento e setenta canais da cidade ao fim da tarde.

Já fazia uma semana que estavam em Veneza, e por incrível que pareça, após aquela manhã na Praça de São Marcos, não brigaram mais. O clima era de paz e de romance. A não ser pelos momentos de solidão pelos quais um ou outro passavam, pensando em seus problemas.

_Una lacrima va giù dagli occhi nella gola / Uma lágrima se vai, dos olhos à garganta  
Se sei tu / Foi você  
Che mi lasci sola / Que me deixou sozinha  
Oh no! / Oh não!_

Apesar de ter acreditado do fundo do coração nas palavras ditas por Draco, Gina sentia de alguma maneira que aquilo não seria confirmado se contasse um dia a verdade a ele. As verdades que ele dissera valiam somente para aquele momento, ou esse momento. Ela sentia que ele poderia escapar de seus braços a qualquer instante.

-Pamina? O que você tem? Está perdida em pensamentos. - Draco chamou-a a realidade.

-Nada, está tudo bem. - respondeu sem tratar do que a afligia e para compensar seus pensamentos aproximou-se mais dele, o abraçando e apoiando o rosto em seu pescoço. -Vamos embora de Veneza logo?

Essa pergunta tocou Draco profundamente. Estava indo tudo tão bem naquele local, como se fosse perfeito para os dois. Não gostaria de ter que ir para outro lugar. Era verdade que seria arriscado ficar por mais tempo, mesmo não sentindo qualquer sinal da presença de Voldemort.

-Não sei ainda. O que acha? - resolveu ver o que ela pensava.

-Bom, por mim podíamos ficar mais um tempo. Quem sabe uma semana? Acredito que não correríamos riscos.

-Então, mais uma semana. - Draco respondeu sorrindo, feliz por não ter que abandonar o sonho que estavam vivendo.

Gina não resistiu ao sorriso que tinha aprendido a amar tanto e logo o beijou docemente, enquanto os raios brandos do pôr-do-sol ainda os iluminava.

_Adesso che vorrei sentire il tuo respiro / Agora que queria sentir o teu repouso_

_Su di me / Sobre mim  
Brivido divino, che mi daí / Divino calafrio que me dá_

_Quando sei un dolcissimo dolore dentro / Quando sinto uma doce dor dentro  
Dentro me / Dentro de mim_

_Fino a Che / Até que_

_Siamo al limite del mondo io e te / Estamos no limite do mundo eu e você_

Depois de conhecer todos o canais de Veneza voltaram ao hotel, a noite acabara de cair e Draco logo a convidou para jantar no restaurante do próprio hotel. O cardápio era bom e pediram dois pratos deliciosos, tradicional comida italiana que para eles era ainda novidade. Para ela "lasagna" e para ele "pasta". Comeram acompanhados pelo vinho, com o qual Gina não estava acostumada, levando-a a ficar _alegre_ rapidamente. Após terminarem Draco conduziu-a para o jardim do hotel, onde ficava a piscina.

-A lua não está linda, Pamina? - ele perguntou quando saíram da sala e depararam-se com a grande luminosidade do satélite no céu.

-Linda! - Gina respondeu admirada, e ligeiramente mais boquiaberta do que o normal.

-Ainda escuto a música que toca lá dentro daqui de fora. Vamos dançar? - Draco perguntou já segurando-a pela cintura e conduzindo-a de um lado para o outro lentamente.

Gina, sem opção, o acompanhou e começou a dançar bem abraçada a ele. Encostou o rosto delicadamente ao dele e ficaram juntos até acabar a música. Ela se separou quando acabou e não se sentiu muito bem, efeito do álcool. Ficou enjoada e tonta.

-Ai, não estou- 

Iria dizer que não estava se sentindo bem, mas antes que terminasse deu um passo para trás, se afastando de Draco e aproximando da piscina, aproximando tanto que com sua falta de equilíbrio caiu de costas nela. O contato com a água fria lhe acordou da dormência da bebida e ao mesmo tempo lembrou-lhe da pior experiência de sua vida, a tortura no tanque gelado na mansão Malfoy.

Quando viu braços fortes a puxavam para cima, por reflexo ela começou a gritar.

-Me solta!! Malfoy, sai de perto de mim!!! - começou a empurrá-lo para longe de si e permaneceu, agora em pé na piscina, com a água na altura do peito.

-Sou eu, Pamina! - Draco respondeu saindo da piscina e olhando estranhamente para ela. -Acho que você bebeu um pouquinho de mais. - ele colocou o cabelo louro molhado para trás o que fez com que Gina percebesse a besteira que tinha dito. Só a bebida para fazê-la confundi-lo com seu pai.

-Desculpa, Draco! - conscientizada ela saiu da piscina segurando as mãos dele e se afastando, ficando de costas. -Eu bebi demais mesmo, mas agora depois dessa água gelada melhorei um pouco. 

Ele aproximou-se e a abraçou por trás, num ato de proteção.

-Vamos para o quarto, senão você vai ficar resfriada de novo e eu acabei de curá-la de uma gripe! - respondeu calmamente levando-a para dentro do prédio, até o quarto.

_Perché sai / Porque, não há  
Due innamorati come noi / Apaixonados como nós_

_Non si arrenderanno mai / Não se renderão nunca_

_Nemmeno quando una bugia / Nem mesmo quando uma mentira  
Ci ruba i sogni e l'allegria / Nos rouba o sonho e a alegria_

_Due innamorati come noi / Apaixonados como nós  
Indivisibili oramai / Indivisíveis desde já_

_Stessi segreti, stessi guai / Mesmos segredos, mesmos problemas_

_Per noi / Para nós_

Assim que entrou no quarto Draco ordenou que Gina tomasse um banho quente e ela, como uma menina que fez uma _arte_, obedeceu rapidinho. No banho começou a pensar no quanto ele demonstrava gostar dela. Cada dia mais próximos, sentia que ele se preocupava mais. Essa semana em Veneza a fez ver que a maneira de Draco demonstrar seus sentimentos não era tão explícita quanto como outros garotos.

Várias vezes o pegava a observando, com o olhar perdido, em seguida ele disfarçava e mudava de assunto. Sem falar que ele muitas vezes parecia adivinhar parte de seus pensamentos. Quando ela estava com sede ele perguntava "Quer beber alguma coisa?".

Gina também se impressionava com os conhecimentos que Draco tinha. Nos museus de arte bruxa que visitavam na cidade ele dava uma verdadeira aula de história. Sabia tudo sobre os pintores, sobre como as obras tinham sido concebidas. Era verdade que ele fazia o maior ar superior quando se exibia, afinal parecia querer impressioná-la sempre.

_Stanotte voglio te / Esta noite eu te quero_

_A consumarmi il cuore / A consumar-me o coração_

_Ridere / Rir_

_Poi ritrovarsi a far l'amore / Depois descobrir a fazer o amor  
Grido a Dio che sei mio / Grito a Deus que ele é meu_

_E in un attimo tu stai arrivando / E num instante você está chegando  
Dentro me / Dentro de mim_

_Fino a che diventiamo un corpo solo / Até que ficamos num corpo só  
Io e te / Eu e você_

Quando saiu do banho viu que não tinha pegado nenhuma roupa para vestir, então saiu apenas enrolada no roupão para escolher uma. Ao entrar no quarto deparou-se com uma cena que não esperava. Draco estava com a bolsa dela aberta, segurando trêmulo uma fotografia. Logo ela entendeu. Ele tinha encontrado o retrato que ela havia trazido de Marselha.

Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dele, observando novamente a foto de Draco, na faixa dos oito anos de idade, com um sorriso puro e doce, no colo de Narcisa, genuinamente feliz com seu filho, ambos sorriam e se abraçavam sentado aparentemente na cama do quarto da mansão francesa.

-Você pegou isso em Marselha? - Draco perguntou sem tirar os olhos da figura.

-Sim, no armário do seu quarto. - respondeu receosa. Não conseguia ler as emoções no rosto dele.

-Por que a trouxe consigo? - agora ele virou-se para ela e a olhou profundamente nos olhos.

-Não sei ao certo, achei que talvez pudesse te entregá-la. Acabei esquecendo-a na bolsa. Desculpa. - realmente tinha se esquecido da existência da foto. 

Gina virou seu rosto para o outro lado para não encará-lo, afinal não deveria ter mexido nas coisas pessoais de Draco. Mas ele segurou seu queixo e puxou de volta seu rosto em direção ao dele.

-Não tem o que desculpar! Eu que tenho que te agradecer. - ele respondeu com um sorriso e juntando os lábios aos dela num beijo doce. -Pensei que nunca mais veria essa foto.

-Por quê? - Gina perguntou ainda espantada com a atitude dele e não mais envergonhada com a sua.

-Meu pai detesta fotos informais. As únicas que temos em casa são oficiais, tiradas por profissionais em poses de "Família tradicional e falsamente feliz". As poucas que minha mãe tirou de nós dois ele encontrou e destruiu, provavelmente só esta restou. - o olhar de Draco pesou novamente.

-Que bom que eu a encontrei então! - agora Gina sentia-se feliz por ser tão curiosa. 

-Que bom que eu _a_ encontrei. - ele respondeu referindo-se a ela.

Em seguida tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Draco a abraçou e beijou, como nunca tinha feito. Abraçaram-se e deitaram na cama na qual antes estavam sentados sem nem ter consciência disso. Ele beijava-a na boca, no pescoço e passou a descer por todo o corpo, tirando o roupão que ela usava. Ela respondeu tirando a camisa dele e logo estavam juntos, se amando pela primeira vez.

Ao longe podiam ouvir a música de uma cantora trouxa italiana. Não entendiam a letra, mas sentiam que o ritmo, por ser romântico, combinava perfeitamente com o que estavam sentindo.

Gina não sabia, mas foi nesse momento que o milagre da vida era gerado dentro de si. O sangue dos Malfoys e Weasleys tornariam-se um só por causa dessa noite.

_Perché sai / Porque, não há  
Due innamorati come noi / Apaixonados como nós_

_Non si divideranno mai / Não se dividirão nunca  
Perché c'è sempre una magia / Porque há sempre uma magia_

_Tra la tua anima e la mia / Entre a sua alma e a minha  
Due innamorati come noi / Apaixonados como nós_

_Inconfondibili oramai / Inconfundíveis desde já  
Stessi sorrisi, stessi guai / Mesmos sorrisos, mesmos problemas_

_Come uno specchio siamo noi / Como um espelho somos nós  
Solo noi / Somente nós  
Con la voglia di sentirsi adosso / Com a vontade de sentir-se juntos  
Noi / Nós  
Sempre noi / Sempre nós  
Fino all'ultimo respiro che mi dai / Até que não exista o que se respirar_

Nos dias seguintes passaram a viver como um casal, agora realmente, recém casado. Até as brigas que estavam ausentes há uma semana, voltaram. Estavam um casal grudento, na verdade. Um não fazia nada sem que o outro fosse junto. 

Assim esqueceram-se de seus problemas. Gina não sabia mais nada a respeito da guerra, de Voldemort, de Harry e nem de sua família, e também estava tão iludida com sua felicidade que nem queria saber. Era melhor não se preocupar do que se sujeitar a sofrer já que estava tão bem. 

Ficaram tão absorvidos um no outro que tornaram-se imprudentes. Não queriam deixar Veneza, foram ficando na cidade sem se lembrar que eram procurados por Voldemort e seus capangas encapuzados.

~***~

Gina acordou de manhã, ainda era cedo, sabia porque as luzes que iluminavam o quarto do hotel em Veneza eram suaves. Sentiu falta da presença de Draco na cama passando o braço pelo lado que ele dormia. Há um mês estavam em Veneza, e tinham uma vida de casal em lua de mel. Antes de abrir os olhos e procurar por Draco lembrou-se da noite maravilhosa que haviam tido, jamais imaginaria que ele pudesse ser tão carinhoso e demonstrar tanta paixão e amor. Tinha sido a melhor noite de amor para ela, melhor ainda do que a primeira noite, um mês e duas semanas antes, após o passeio de gôndola pela cidade.

Sentia-se extremamente feliz, não via a hora de ver Draco, já imaginava que ele estava providenciando o café da manhã para ambos, como fazia sempre. Quando o viu sair do banheiro e entrar no quarto com um olhar indecifrável no rosto. Sentiu imediatamente uma pontada em seu coração, não viriam boas notícias. Seu mundo cor de rosa de repente perdeu as cores.

-Draco? O que houve? Você está tão pálido! Sente-se bem? - perguntou afoita sentando-se na cama enrolada nos lençóis para cobrir sua nudez.

-Como eu pude ser tão facilmente enganado... - ele murmurou, mais para si do que em resposta a ela.

Ela rapidamente se levantou para colocar a camisola, mas no momento que se ergueu sentiu-se tonta e tornou a sentar. Draco pareceu nem perceber o que aconteceu a ela. Mas Gina vendo que ele estava mergulhado em pensamentos levantou-se novamente, colocou sua camisola e seu roupão e aproximou-se dele.

-Tem algo a ver com nossa fuga? Quem te enganou? - perguntou inocentemente sem esperar a resposta que ele daria, colocando gentilmente a mão direita sobre o rosto do amado.

-Tire as mãos de mim! - ele disse devagar e friamente, empurrando o braço dela e causando um desequilíbrio fazendo com que ela caísse com um baque no chão, sobre um tapete. -E ainda pergunta, _Weasley_! Tenho nojo de mim, e nojo de você também. Como eu pude tocar em você? Como pude fazer amor com você? Essa sua aparência me enganou, mas eu deveria ter percebido que por dentro você sempre foi a Weasley pobre e adoradora de trouxas de sempre! - gritou com raiva e desprezo na voz.

Gelou. 

Sim, agora entendia, seu maior medo estava se tornando real. Ele tinha descoberto quem ela era. Sabia que nada o demoveria de sua idéia, nem o amor que ele alegava sentir esconderia o orgulho Malfoy, Draco como um membro da família jamais se relacionaria com uma Weasley, mesmo que ela estivesse grávida, como desconfiava. Mesmo assim tentaria mudá-lo, nem tanto por si, mas pelo filho que poderia estar carregando no ventre.

Ainda sentada no chão, já com lágrimas brotando em seus olhos, começou a argumentar.

-Como você pode ter nojo de tanto amor? Você disse que não importava quem éramos- e antes que pudesse terminar a frase ele a interrompeu.

-Sim, eu disse, mas devia estar louco! Você era a provação na minha missão como comensal, eu devia ter percebido isso. Imagina se eu misturaria meu sangue com o seu? Vocês são todos ignorantes, não possuem nenhuma cultura, nenhum senso do que é certo. E amor? Há! E existiu algo mais do que atração física entre nós? - ele não gritava mais, dizia as palavras como se as cuspisse na cara de Gina. E não olhava para ela, como se encará-la fosse a pior visão do mundo.

-Não estou entendendo? Comensal? Você é comensal? - a mente de Gina rodava, seu corpo começava a ficar dormente, sentia que poderia desfalecer a qualquer instante. Exatamente por isso nem tentou levantar-se.

-Sim, eu também tenho um segredinho, _Weasley_. Pensa que só você escondeu algo do seu _amor_? Sou, _era_, nem sei mais... De qualquer maneira, era um Comensal da Morte, servia ao seu grande inimigo, Voldemort! Sabe qual era minha missão? - perguntou com um olhar indecifrável. -Te matar. Piada, não? E eu fui imbecil ao ponto de falhar nela e impedir que meu pai a realizasse. Ainda fugi com você, te salvei! Se arrependimento matasse estaria duro nesse mesmo instante. - parou de falar e virou o rosto banhado de lágrimas, mas sem expressão, para a parede oposta.

Mais chocada do que Gina estava, era impossível estar. No começo desconfiou muito de Draco, mas após ele tê-la salvo passou a acreditar que ele realmente não tinha nenhuma ligação com os comensais. _Burra! _

-Eu também estaria morta de arrependimento!!! Me entreguei a você achando que me amava, achando que era a favor da mesma causa que eu, acreditando que queria acabar com o mal quando você estava ao seu lado! Agora _eu_ tenho nojo de mim! - e o que dizia era o que deveras sentia.

-Meu pai tinha razão, disse que me arrependeria de salvá-la naquele dia na mansão. O cretino sabia de tudo e não me contou! Somente agora que já tinha feito tudo de errado ele me encontra e joga a verdade na minha cara. - ele parou para suspirar e olhou profundamente para ela. -Quero que me esqueça! Esqueça que me conheceu, esqueça tudo o que passamos aqui, esqueça que eu existo! - virou os olhos frios novamente para a parede. -Eu farei o mesmo.

Ela sentia que algo dentro de si quebrava-se para sempre e nunca mais seria consertado. Sim, faria o que ele dissera, o esqueceria. Nem que para isso precisasse fazer um feitiço para apagar sua memória! 

Era forte o suficiente para ser mãe solteira. Não diria a Draco que estava grávida, isso não o seguraria mesmo, e ela nem queria mais estar ao lado de um homem que a maltratara daquela maneira. Ele não tinha dito que não queria misturar seu sangue com o dela? Então jamais saberia que isso já tinha acontecido e que esse fruto já estava dentro dela.

-Vou embora agora, faça o que quiser de sua vida, já não me importo mais. Quero que você morra, pois para mim já está morta, _Virgínia Weasley_... - ao ouvir essas palavras ela não teve mais forças para responder, nem sequer a pontada de ódio que surgia dentro de si a motivava a dizer mais algo. Apenas deixou-se deitar sobre o tapete e pôs para fora todas as lágrimas que jamais chorara. Não podia fazer mais nada a não ser ver o grande amor de sua vida ir embora para sempre por motivos pequenos perto de tudo o que sentia por ele e pela vida que carregava dentro de si.

Ouviu a porta bater e ao erguer o rosto o quarto estava novamente sem a presença dele. Apenas as poucas roupas masculinas que restavam estavam jogadas pela cama. Suspirou e tentou parar de chorar, no entanto não adiantou. Só não voltava a estar sozinha como antes pela esperança de estar grávida.

Quando teve forças para se levantar do tapete no quarto de hotel não conseguia raciocinar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer: Draco havia abandonado-a! As lágrimas vertiam incontrolavelmente por seus olhos, Gina nem teve mais consciência de que chorava.

Levantou do chão apenas para jogar-se de bruços na cama macia. Pegou uma camisa dele que estava perto de seu rosto e cheirou-a. O perfume de Draco estaria ali, marcado naquela camisa assim como ela também estava marcada por ele. Jogou a camisa longe e ouviu uma voz sarcástica, uma voz que conhecia e temia.

-Foi tudo como imaginei, _Weasley_. Sabia que meu filho não me decepcionaria tanto. Ele não nega o sangue que carrega em suas veias. - Lúcio surgira no quarto.

Ao vê-lo, Gina pensou estar em mais um de seus pesadelos. "Acorde, Gina, isso é só um sonho, mais um sonho ruim!" - pensou fechando os olhos e esperando que quando os abrisse Lúcio não estaria mais ali e Draco estaria ao seu lado na cama. Mas quando os abriu a realidade era como seu pesadelo. 

-O que faz aqui? - sua voz saiu mais fraca do que imaginava, devia ser resultado do choro.

-Vim resolver o meu problema. Pensa que foi fácil os achar? Agora, diga onde está o pergaminho que terei piedade e não te matarei. - ele disse com um ar superior, girando a varinha no ar e examinando-a com os olhos frios. -Eu não guardo ressentimentos, garota.

-Por que acha que eu diria onde está? Não pensa que após o que aconteceu eu não me importe de morrer? - Gina respondeu, agora ela com a própria voz fria e amargurada. Esquecendo-se que não poderia morrer, não por si, mas agora tinha um motivo para viver, seu filho.

-Então terei que torturá-la novamente? Não estou inspirado para isso. Se insistir em não dizer, usarei outros meios mais simples. Ou acha que afastei Draco de você à toa? - agora ele caminhou até a poltrona do quarto e sentou-se confortavelmente.

-Não foi porque não me queria com ele? - Gina estava confusa, eram muitas novidades súbitas.

-Quero que ele se exploda, me traiu, _quase _me derrotou. - os lábios de Lúcio tremiam, como Draco fazia quando estava com raiva, era o único indício de sentimento. -Fiz isso para te pegar aqui, sozinha.

-Não direi. Acho melhor desistir e me deixar em paz! - ela gritou levantando-se da cama e pegando sua varinha ao lado, no criado-mudo, apontando-a para Lúcio.

-_Te deixar em paz_? Pois eu não estou me preocupando nem um pouco com isso! Basta que me diga por livre e espontânea vontade onde guardou o maldito pergaminho e faça o que quiser da sua vida. Sei que não poderá mais fazer parte da Agência, pois desobedeceu o seu _chefinho_ que agora está lá de volta, e pensa que você o traiu, graças à mim. - a voz dele continuava calma e fria.

-Não direi. - respondeu simplesmente, apontando a varinha em direção ao peito de Lúcio, com raiva.

Lúcio em resposta lançou um feitiço mais rápido do que Gina esperava, fazendo-a bater de encontro à parede com força. Em seguida viu-se presa por sua força invisível, sem poder afastar-se da mesma parede.

-Terei que usar a _Veritaserum_ em você, Weasley. E depois, matá-la. Já que está tomando o meu tempo e impedindo minha diversão. Há um mês que não faço outra coisa a não ser seguir a pista de vocês.

-Não tomarei nada! Voldemort jamais saberá onde está o Pergaminho Sagrado! - Gina afirmou, mesmo acreditando que não poderia escapar.

-É o que veremos. - Lúcio respondeu e um segundo depois já fazia com que Gina abrisse a boca à força e pingou três gotas da poção. Gina tentou cuspi-las, mas a _Veritaserum_ se dissolvia tão rapidamente com a saliva que não podia ser eliminada.

Sentiu que nada importava e que poderia falar qualquer coisa, nada a prendia, era livre. Mas seu lado consciente brigava com esse fato. Ela não podia falar do pergaminho, não podia falar que estava grávida.

-Agora poderemos conversar tranqüilamente, não? - Gina ouviu ao longe a voz suave de Lúcio, seus olhos tinham dificuldade em focar-se nele. -Vamos fazer uma perguntinha qualquer para começar... Você gostou de acordar na Câmara Secreta sabendo que tinha sido um fantoche de Tom?

Gina rapidamente sentiu os pensamentos se formando em resposta em sua mente e em seguida saindo pela boca, parecia que nada a impedia de dizer o que quer que fosse.

-Odiei. Odeio Tom, odeio Voldemort!!! E ele vai pagar por tudo o que me fez fazer, por tudo que fez contra a minha família, por todo o trauma que me causou, se não tenho paz é por causa daquele desgraça-

Parou subitamente de falar porque Lúcio deu um repentino tapa em seu rosto.

-Não diga isso de meu Lord, vadia!- ele se descontrolou, mas depois a voz tornou-se suave novamente. -Vou matá-la assim que tudo isso acabar!

-Não pode! - pensava que só poderia responder o que a perguntassem, mas acabou soltando essa exclamação.

-Por que não posso matá-la? Sua vida inútil é necessária para quê?

-Para gerar o seu neto. - não queria mas a frase escapou.

-O quê? Está grávida de Draco?

-Sim.

Ouviu o som de algo chocando-se contra a parede e quebrando.

-Se quer saber a verdade, - ele disse com a voz tão fria que causou arrepios na espinha. -esse é mais um motivo que me dá para querer matá-la. Ou acha que quero um neto bastardo? Um neto fora da família? Com o sangue fraco dos Weasleys? É até melhor acabar com o mal pela raiz.

Gina estava imóvel, mas sentia que as lágrimas que haviam cessado há pouco, voltavam a escorrer por seu rosto. Sentia um aperto no coração que não era causado apenas pela poção, estava com medo. Medo de morrer e não poder ver seu filho, não poder cuidar do ser que já amava. Arrependeu-se de não ter contado a Draco que poderia estar grávida antes que ele soubesse quem ela era. Talvez ele não tomasse a mesma atitude.

-Vamos ao que interessa: Onde está o Pergaminho Sagrado? - Lúcio retomou o interrogatório.

-Em uma mala com papéis sem importância no armário 402 na estação rodoviária trouxa mais movimentada de Londres, ao lado de vários outros iguais. - as palavras escapavam de sua boca, por sorte respondia apenas o que ele a perguntava.

-Estação rodoviária trouxa? Realmente, Weasley, você é mais esperta do que imaginávamos. Tem alguma proteção nesse armário?

Era isso que ela não queria que ele perguntasse, tivera a esperança de que abrissem o armário e não conseguissem pegar o pergaminho, mas não seria possível. Tinha, e iria responder à pergunta.

-Coloquei um feitiço protetor para que ninguém, a exceção de mim, possa abri-lo. - respondeu imediatamente, nem se lembrava da proteção.

-E há algum contra-feitiço que possa ser feito por outra pessoa? - ele parecia ligeiramente irritado.

-Não há. Somente eu posso desfazer a proteção.

-Então terei que carregá-la até lá comigo. Céus! Quando vou me livrar de vocês Weasleys?! - ouviu-se o barulho de outra coisa sendo quebrada. -Milorde que me perdoe, mas não vou fazer o que diz. Vou matá-la! Depois encontro uma outra maneira de abrir o armário. Não quero uma Weasley carregando no ventre um ser ao meu lado, não mesmo!

Os olhos de Gina conseguiram focalizar Lúcio se afastando um pouco, lentamente. Ele parecia ter uma expressão de fúria no rosto. Levantou a varinha em direção a ela e começou a pronunciar lentamente: 

-Avada...

~***~

-Avada Kevadra!

Viu a luz verde surgir rapidamente e atingir Lúcio no peito. Ele tombou para trás instantaneamente. Gina se apavorou, se Lúcio morrera, o que fariam com ela? Pelo menos ainda estava viva. Assim que Lúcio caiu no chão ela se libertou da parede, mas ainda estava sob o efeito da poção.

-Gina! Você está bem? - ouviu a voz e não reconheceu, não conseguia ver claramente de onde saia. Maldita poção! -Calma, o efeito da _Veritaserum_ vai passar. _Finite Incantatum!_

Sentiu sua visão clarear. Foi surgindo uma figura muito conhecida à sua frente. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de preocupação por detrás dos óculos. A mão direita segurava a varinha e a esquerda a amparava com cuidado para que não caísse.

-Harry! - Gina estava aliviada. Alguém estava ali para salvar ela e seu bêbe da morte! Nem se espantou do fato de ser tão repentina a aparição dele.

Ela o abraçou fortemente e foi embora com ele no "piloto automático", tanto que nem se recordava de para onde e como saíra do hotel. Só sabia que estava segura com Harry.

~***~

_Dois meses depois..._

O escuro de seu quarto mostrava perfeitamente o que se passava em sua alma naqueles dias. Não podia acreditar que seu sonho de amor tivesse acabado, e da pior forma possível. Intuição achava que tudo seria diferente. Não tinha esperanças de ficar com Draco para sempre assim que ele descobrisse quem ela era. Mas tudo havia ocorrido de uma maneira tão cruel que se negava a acreditar.

Por mais que odiasse a si mesma quando se pegava pensando nele, não conseguia resistir às imagens que vinham e eram mais fortes do que ela. As lembranças ainda eram recentes demais para serem esquecidas e em vez de lembrar-se somente das ruins, quando umas vinham, em seguida lhe ocorriam também as lembranças boas.

-Idiota! Não fique lembrando disso! - Gina gritou para si mesma e levantou-se da cama, no quarto escuro. Ao ouvir uma batida na porta parou de falar e murmurou. -Pode entrar.

-Está melhor, Gina? - o moreno de olhos verdes deixava que a luz do sol no corredor fora do quarto iluminasse um pouco o quarto. -Já acordou?

Era isso que Gina devia fazer, deixar que Harry iluminasse sua vida escura, afinal ele e seu filhinho precisavam dela. Assim como ela precisava de apoio para suportar tudo sozinha, o abandono e a gravidez.

-Acordei, sim. -respondeu enxugando as lágrimas do rosto nas mangas da camisola.

Harry aproximou-se da janela e a abriu. Ao ver o rosto triste de Gina posicionou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou carinhosamente. Ele sabia que Gina não tinha se casado com ele por amor, mas não queria vê-la sofrendo. Tinham que continuar juntos e dar força um ao outro.

Por mais amigos que fossem, Harry sentia que Gina não ficava muito à vontade com o casamento de aparências que mantinham. Desde que Gina fugira de casa para ajudar os aliados contra as trevas Harry se preocupou como um irmão. Após estar formado Auror, juntamente com Rony e Hermione procurou pistas dela, mas nada encontrou. 

Até que um dia seu chefe no Departamento de Aurores o informou do sumiço do Pergaminho Sagrado, e colocou o trio na missão. O que Harry não imaginava era que o pergaminho o levaria a Gina.

Cada um do trio foi destinado a procurar a agente Pamina juntamente com novo agente, Draco Malfoy, em um local da Europa. Hermione na própria Inglaterra conseguiu informações com o ex-parceiro de Pamina, Max e passou-as para Rony que foi para a França, e Harry ficou na Itália. Por sorte Rony, após encontrar pistas do casal em Marselha passou a Harry a possibilidade deles estarem em Milão. De lá Harry descobriu que o casal tinha viajado de ônibus para Veneza, e tamanho foi o choque dele ao se deparar com o casal e notar uma certa semelhança de Pamina com alguém que conhecia.

Quando juntou todas as peças do quebra-cabeça chegou a resolução de que Pamina era Gina, e corria riscos sérios de vida. O pergaminho era almejado tanto pelos comensais quanto pelos aurores, que não sabiam mais se a garota da Agência era de confiança, já que o próprio chefe, Rhein, dizia que ela os havia traído.

Harry os seguiu por uma semana e percebeu que mais espantoso do que Gina ser a famosa agente era o fato de ela estar tendo algo a mais com Malfoy. Ele jamais imaginaria que isso poderia acontecer, certamente Malfoy estava enganando-a para pegar o pergaminho, pois Harry nunca acreditou que ele mudaria apenas pela morte de seu pai.

Outro fato chocante foi descobrir que Lúcio não estava tão morto quanto pensavam, pelo contrário, estava vivo, livre e solto por Veneza, também atrás do casal. Harry deparou-se com ele seguindo-os. Boa coisa não viria. Resolveu ficar de vigilância total em Gina, qualquer sinal de perigo agiria.

E foi o que aconteceu. Os alarmes que havia colocado no quarto de hotel o avisaram de que algo perigoso acontecia naquela manhã, há dois meses. Chegando no hotel, ouviu as lamúrias de Gina, ela implorar por sua vida e de seu filho e os detalhes sobre o pergaminho. 

Teve tempo de agir na hora certa e salvar Gina.. Por conseqüência matou Lúcio, e agora sofria um processo no Tribunal Ético de Aurores. Provavelmente não seria culpado, agira em legítima defesa.

-Você precisa superar tudo isso. Esqueça! - ele a animou passando as mãos onde ainda restavam vestígios de lágrimas no rosto dela, ainda a abraçando fortemente. -Eu sei como se sente. Imagina como fiquei quando Luna me deixou? E também tinha uma criança dependendo de mim. Você tem que ser forte! Eu e o John precisamos de você, além desse bebê pequenininho que já está ai dentro de você.

Jonh era o filho de Luna e Harry, tinha quase dois anos e desde que Gina chegara na casa, há dois meses, não a soltava. Ele já parecia gostar dela como uma mãe. Talvez quisesse substituir Luna por Gina. E ela, não deixava de responder a esse amor, mesmo que estivesse estilhaçada por dentro gostava do menininho lourinho e fofo.

-Eu sei, Harry. - ela respondeu apoiando o rosto no ombro do amigo. -Se não fosse por você... às vezes penso que seria mais fácil se você não tivesse chegado naquela hora-

-Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas! Você está viva e deve dar valor a isso. - ele disse em um tom de voz duro. -A vida não é fácil, nunca foi! Erga o rosto e vá em frente.

-Obrigada. - Gina respondeu soltando-se de Harry e indo ao banheiro lavar o rosto para descer e tomar o café da manhã.

De qualquer maneira devia seguir em frente e agüentar as conseqüências de seus atos, errados ou certos.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Ois, leitores! Bom, duas semanas se passaram e aqui está o cap! Espero que tenham gostado ;) Como disse antes, ele é essencial para o enredo! E aí? O que acharam? Draco foi muito duro com a Gi? Mas era-se de esperar que ele não agiria tão calmamente quanto em ENFB nessa fic, afinal ele não sabia quem ela era e nem desconfiava. Não me culpem por nada! O culpado é o Lúcio, se bem que agora vocês nem vão poder descontar nele, coitadinho... O que acharam do surgimento do Harry na fic? Sei que muita gente não gosta dele, mas eu gosto! Ah, para quem não ligou o nome à pessoa, a Gina tá grávida da filha dela que aparece no prólogo, a Mila. (Acho uma boa quem quiser decifrar uns mistérios reler o prólogo...)

O que será que vai acontecer daqui para frente com o casal mais sofrido das fics?? Só lendo para saber! Trechinho:

_"-O que disse? - não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos, não devia ter entendido bem as palavras._

_-Weasley, ou vai me dizer que ela não te contou a qual família pertencia? - o cinismo era óbvio na voz do Malfoy mais velho. -Essas pessoas de hoje em dia juram amor eterno a pessoas que nem conhecem... Tsk, tsk..._

_Draco sentia que seu mundo virava de cabeça para baixo e em seguida desmoronava. Lembrou-se quase que instantaneamente das palavras dela: "Acho melhor não conversarmos sobre isso. Eu, ao contrário de você, tive que mudar de identidade ao entrar para a Agência. Se você insistir posso dizer, mas acredito que atrapalharia nossa relação."_

_Atrapalharia? Isso impede totalmente qualquer tipo de relação entre ambos! Draco não poderia ter nada com ela... Sempre a odiou na escola, lembrava-se de tantas vezes que a humilhou, e também o prazer, sinceramente vazio, que sentia com isso."_

_Para Além do Bem e do Mal: Capítulo 9 - O Fim de um Sonho_

Agradecimentos: Victor Ichijouji (pacientíssimo comigo! Coitado, o fiz ler esse cap milhões de vezes!), Isis Sóthis (me ajudou muito com a minha anti linearidade, nesse cap), Nessa, Anaísa, Jully, Bru Malfoy, Selene Malfoy, Suky, Kel Minylops (amei sua song: Para Sempre), Ianê, Nininha, Antônio Costa, Lina, Bebel Malfoy, Fê, Cris Skywalker... Acho que não tô esquecendo ninguém, se tiver: sorry ^^ na próx eu lembrarei, com certeza!! Mil bijinhos!!

REVIEWS JÁ!!

E eu quero mais REVIEWS, hein?! Vocês me acostumaram mal e agora tão mandando poucos reviews! 


	10. Capítulo 9: O Fim de um Sonho

_**Para Além do Bem e do Mal**_   
  
N.A.: A música do capítulo é Easier to Run, do Linkin Park, tá no álbum Meteora, p. quem quiser ouvir, é mto boa! Capítulo 9 - O Fim de um Sonho 

_It's easier to run / É mais fácil correr_

_Replacing this pain with something numb / Substituindo essa dor por algo dormente_

_It's so much easier to go / É tão mais fácil fugir_

_Than face all this pain here all alone / Que enfrentar toda essa dor, sozinho_

Dois meses tinham se passado, e Draco nunca mais havia falado com Pamina, ou Gina, como ele agora deveria chamá-la. Sabia que ela estava casada com outro, justamente com seu maior inimigo, Harry Potter.

A pior notícia que ele podia esperar estava estampada nas primeiras páginas dos maiores jornais, o feliz casal estava "grávido". O menino-que-sobreviveu iria ser papai novamente.

Draco não sabia exatamente como se sentir a respeito disso. Tinha um grande misto de emoções: raiva, ciúme, inveja e até ganas assassinas quanto a Harry. Ela que dizia que o amava já estava grávida de outro! Hipócrita!

Como ele podia ter sido tão enganado por uma mulher? Ela o fez acreditar que o amava, que era uma pessoa confiável... Tudo mentira! O enganara da pior forma possível. O fez acreditar que era uma pessoa que nem sequer existia.

Jogado na cama de seu quarto pensava em o que faria daqui para frente e também lembrava como tudo tinha acontecido...

~***~

Os dias que passava em Veneza com Pamina estavam sendo os melhores de sua vida. Jamais imaginara que poderia sentir-se tão bem ao lado de uma pessoa, ela era a única que o compreendia e que o entendia e aceitava como era. Podiam conversar sobre qualquer assunto e até mesmo as discussões que surgiam devido às posições firmes de cada um era algo prazeroso. Ele adorava irritá-la! 

Passeavam pela cidade e Draco não sentia nenhum indício de que Voldemort estava por perto, não sofria com dores do chamado dele. Estava tão absorvido nela e no lazer que estavam tendo naquele lugar que não pensou que pudesse ser perigoso ficar por mais tempo. Já estavam há um mês na cidade.

Draco, após horas de conversa com Pamina na suíte do hotel estava com uma estranha sensação de que tudo o que estava vivendo com ela poderia acabar a qualquer momento. Em conseqüência disso a beijou e abraçou como se nunca mais fosse estar com ela. Fizeram amor da maneira mais especial. Tinha sido a melhor noite da vida de Draco, ele sentia que a amava, e sempre amaria.

Ela caiu cansada a seu lado e adormeceu aninhada em seu peito. Ele ficou observando-a e permaneceu acordado durante a madrugada. Não conseguia dormir, por mais que estivesse cansado. Resolveu levantar-se e ir até o banheiro tomar um banho para ver se resolvia o problema da insônia.

Entrou na queda d'água e respirou fundo. A angústia que sentia não era bom indício. Saiu da água e enrolou-se na toalha e subitamente parou caindo no chão com uma dor dilacerante na cabeça. _"Draco Malfoy"_, ressoava no fundo de sua mente, e Draco sabia do que se tratava, Voldemort o chamava pela segunda vez desde sua fuga. 

Ficou jogado ao chão por cerca de dez minutos, sentindo como se seus pensamentos fossem expulsos de sua mente. A única imagem que via era Voldemort gargalhando. Sentiu mais medo do que nunca em sua vida. 

Quando a dor passou repentinamente, levantou-se, vestiu a calça do pijama e com esforço foi até o quarto, se sentando na beira da cama. Não podia gritar enquanto sentia a dor, portanto não havia acordado Pamina, ela continuava tranqüilamente adormecida, e ele sentiu-se aliviado por isso. O chamado deveria ser um aviso. Deveriam ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas ao mesmo tempo teriam que ter cautela, já que Voldemort estava por perto e queria o pergaminho que somente Pamina sabia onde estava.

Levantou os olhos do chão e ao reparar em um canto do quarto viu algo que o surpreendeu.

-Filhinho, não está nada bem, não é? Acho que o recadinho do Lord chegou a você. - ele sussurrava, parecia não querer acordar a moça. -Quero falar com você, mas em outro lugar. - disse tirando uma pedra verde brilhante do bolso que logo Draco percebeu ser uma chave de portal.

Diante do olhar desconfiado de Draco, Lúcio estendeu a chave próxima ao filho e ordenou.

-Segure, ou vai se arrepender.

Sem alternativas Draco segurou a pedra, juntamente com Lúcio e sentiu o familiar puxão em torno do umbigo. Logo _aterrissaram_ em uma sala grande, com as paredes brancas, vazia.

-Sabia que você me encontraria cedo ou tarde. - Draco disse rispidamente, mas ainda com a voz ligeiramente tremula. -O que quer? Pamina?

-Quem? Pamina? Ah sim, a _Weasley_... - Lúcio respondeu, assim como quem não quer nada.

-O que disse? - não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos, não devia ter entendido bem as palavras.

-Weasley, ou vai me dizer que ela não te contou a qual família pertencia? - o cinismo era óbvio na voz do Malfoy mais velho. -Essas pessoas de hoje em dia juram amor eterno a pessoas que nem conhecem... Tsk, tsk...

Draco sentia que seu mundo virava de cabeça para baixo e em seguida desmoronava. Lembrou-se quase que instantaneamente das palavras dela: _"Acho melhor não conversarmos sobre isso. Eu, ao contrário de você, tive que mudar de identidade ao entrar para a Agência. Se você insistir posso dizer, mas acredito que atrapalharia nossa relação."_

Atrapalharia? Isso impede totalmente qualquer tipo de relação entre ambos! Draco não poderia ter nada com ela... Sempre a odiou na escola, lembrava-se de tantas vezes que a humilhou, e também o prazer, sinceramente vazio, que sentia com isso. Além das rixas entre ela e ele, lembrava-se de tê-la enfrentado no quinto ano e também de ter perdido já que ela o havia prendido no armário com bichos-papões.

Sempre aprendeu a odiar e repudiar os Weasleys, como poderia se aproximar de algum deles? Eles não eram bruxos dignos, era uma família tradicional mas que tinha perdido todos os valores, tanto materiais quanto morais, já que além de pobres eram a favor de sangue-ruins misturados aos bruxos, e pior ainda, o pai de Pamina era um adorador de trouxas!

"Não precisa dizer. O passado deve ser esquecido. Não importa quem você ou eu somos. A única coisa que importa é que estamos aqui, juntos." - ele tinha respondido com essas palavras às afirmações dela, mas agora, deparando-se com a realidade percebia que não poderia sustentar isso.

Ele era um Malfoy, ela, uma Weasley. Nada mudaria isso. Nem mesmo o forte sentimento que os unia. Viviam em mundos diferentes que não se uniriam jamais.

-Draco? Está me ouvindo? - Lúcio gritava do outro lado da sala, conseguindo arrancar Draco de seus pensamentos. -Eu disse que se arrependeria de salvá-la naquele dia, mas você me ouviu? Não, os filhos nunca ouvem os pais, nem quando nós temos a razão.

-Você não tem direito a me dizer nada. Se alguém é o culpado de tudo isso, essa pessoa é você mesmo! - Draco começou a ficar nervoso.

-_Eu_? Não me venha com essa! Você já é um adulto e não sou culpado se você se deixou seduzir por um bom par de pernas! - Lúcio jogou parte da verdade na cara de Draco.

A resposta não foi outra, pela primeira vez Draco revidou um dos tapas que já tinha levado de Lúcio. Deu com a mão espalmada um sonoro tapa na face direita de Lúcio, fazendo com que seu pai tivesse que se escorar na parede.

E surpreendemente, fazendo com que ele sorrisse, gargalhasse. Fato que enervou mais a Draco.

-Sabia que você era um fraco, que não passaria por essa prova. Não sabia quem a agente Pamina era, mas adorei posteriormente saber que era a garotinha Weasley, assim serviria de castigo por você ter realmente falhado. - ele respondeu com o divertimento evidente em seu tom de voz.

-Sim a culpa foi sua, eu não sou fraco! Sempre fui superior a você em tudo, _papai_. Não conhece o ditado que diz que a criatura saiu melhor que o criador? Seu medo era que eu tomasse seu posto em relação a seu amado _Lord_, sei que ele estava disposto a eliminá-lo, e quem ficaria no seu lugar? Alguém mais jovem e mais eficiente! EU. Mas pode ficar com ele só para você, porque eu não estou interessado nisso. Vou tratar apenas de minha vingança pessoal. Que o mundo bruxo se exploda! Que os sangue-ruins reinem sobre os sangue-puros, eu não estou mais me preocupando com isso. Apenas digo que vai se arrepender do que fez contra mim.

_Something has been taken / Algo foi retirado  
From deep inside of me / Bem do fundo de mim  
A secret I've kept locked away / Um segredo que tenho mantido bem trancado  
No one can ever see / Nunca pode ser visto por ninguém  
Wounds so deep they never show / Ferimentos tão profundos nunca mostrados  
They never go away / Eles nunca sumirão  
Like moving pictures in my head / Como imagens movendo-se em minha cabeça  
For years and years they've played / Por anos e anos elas têm passado_

Ele nem esperou ouvir uma resposta de Lúcio e aparatou de volta para sua suíte no hotel. Tinha que resolver seus problemas com Pamina. Aparatou no banheiro, lavou o rosto e saiu, já olhando para a cama. 

Sim, agora conseguia reconhecê-la, aqueles cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis não mais o enganavam, conseguia encaixar o rosto de Pamina no da adolescente ruiva que havia conhecido em Hogwarts. 

Começava a amanhecer, o quarto se iluminava com os primeiros raios de sol. Pôde ver que ela acordava, passou a mão no lado da cama que ele deveria estar ocupando e sorrindo olhou ao redor. "Como ela consegue viver com tanto peso na consciência por me enganar?" - pensou irritado.

-Draco? O que houve? Você está tão pálido! Sente-se bem? - ela perguntou afoita sentando-se na cama enrolada nos lençóis para cobrir sua nudez. 

Se ele sentia-se bem? Claro que não!

-Como eu pude ser tão facilmente enganado... - ele murmurou, mais para si do que em resposta a ela.

Draco estava mergulhado em pensamentos, mas percebeu que ela se levantou colocou sua camisola o roupão e se aproximou dele.

-Tem algo a ver com nossa fuga? Quem te enganou? - ela perguntou, colocando a mão direita sobre o rosto dele. 

O toque dos dedos dela causou uma sensação estranha em Draco, sentiu-se gelado, inflexível e dormente.

-Tire as mãos de mim! - ele disse devagar e friamente, empurrando o braço dela e causando um desequilíbrio fazendo com que ela caísse com um baque no chão, sobre um tapete. -E ainda pergunta, _Weasley_! Tenho nojo de mim, e nojo de você também. Como eu pude tocar em você? Como pude fazer amor com você? Essa sua aparência me enganou, mas eu deveria ter percebido que por dentro você sempre foi a Weasley pobre e adoradora de trouxas de sempre! - gritou com raiva e desprezo na voz.

Ainda sentada no chão, já com lágrimas brotando em seus olhos, Pamina começou a argumentar, mas as palavras entravam pelos ouvidos de Draco e não faziam sentido algum.

-Como você pode ter nojo de tanto amor? Você disse que não importava quem éramos- e antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase a interrompeu.

-Sim, eu disse, mas devia estar louco! Você era a provação na minha missão como comensal, eu devia ter percebido isso. Imagina se eu misturaria meu sangue com o seu? Vocês são todos ignorantes, não possuem nenhuma cultura, nenhum senso do que é certo. E amor? Ah! E existiu algo mais do que atração física entre nós? - Draco não gritava mais apenas mostrava sua repugnância em seu tom de voz.

Não conseguia olhar para ela. Doía no fundo de sua alma deixá-la. Mesmo escondido pelo orgulho o amor que sentia por ela permanecia em seu coração. Inconscientemente. Encará-la era a pior visão do mundo.

-Não estou entendendo? Comensal? Você é comensal?

-Sim, eu também tenho um segredinho, _Weasley_. Pensa que só você escondeu algo do seu _amor_? Sou, _era_, nem sei mais... De qualquer maneira, era um Comensal da Morte, servia ao seu grande inimigo, Voldemort! Sabe qual era minha missão? - agora diria toda a verdade. -Te matar. Piada, não? E eu fui imbecil a ponto de falhar nela e impedir que meu pai a realizasse. Ainda fugi com você, te salvei! Se arrependimento matasse estaria duro nesse mesmo instante. - lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos. Nem lembrava-se da última vez que tinha chorado, e também não sabia ao certo porque chorava agora. Era amargura ou a dificuldade de deixá-la?

-Eu também estaria morta de arrependimento!!! Me entreguei a você achando que me amava, achando que era a favor da mesma causa que eu, acreditando que queria acabar com o mal quando você estava ao seu lado! Agora _eu_ tenho nojo de mim!

-Meu pai tinha razão, disse que me arrependeria de salvá-la naquele dia na mansão. O cretino sabia de tudo e não me contou! Somente agora que já tinha feito tudo de errado ele me encontra e joga a verdade na minha cara. - Draco parou para suspirar e olhou profundamente para ela, queria confirmar que o que iria dizer era a verdade. -Quero que me esqueça! Esqueça que me conheceu, esqueça tudo o que passamos aqui, esqueça que eu existo! - virou os olhos frios novamente para a parede. -Eu farei o mesmo. Vou embora agora, faça o que quiser de sua vida, já não me importo mais. Quero que você morra, pois para mim já está morta, _Virgínia Weasley_... 

Essas palavras foram as mais duras que Draco já havia dito em toda sua vida, entretanto retratavam o que ele sentia no momento. Sua raiva por ter sido enganado, e por querer acreditar na verdade mais fácil fazia com que ignorasse seus sentimentos mais profundos. Queria apenas feri-la para que sentisse ao menos um pouco de toda dor que ele estava passando e para que ela o esquecesse e nunca mais o procurasse. Seria mais fácil não ter que vê-la mais.

Pegou uma mala e rapidamente guardou parte das coisas enquanto Gina parecia paralisada, jogada em um canto do quarto. Saiu rapidamente. Quanto mais longe dali, melhor.

_It's easier to run / É mais fácil correr_

_Replacing this pain with something numb / Substituir essa dor por algo inatingível_

_It's so much easier to go / É tão mais fácil fugir_

_Than face all this pain here all alone / Que enfrentar toda essa dor, sozinho_

Saiu do hotel e ficou por horas vagando pela cidade. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia para onde ir. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia o que sentir.

Via os casais felizes que passeavam pela cidade e teve ódio de si mesmo por ter acreditado na tola idéia do amor. Esse sentimento que não existia, havia sido criado apenas para fazer com que as pessoas se casassem e tivessem que se aturar até os restos de suas vidas. Lembrou-se de como seus pais eram infelizes em seu casamento, e que não poderiam se separar. A sociedade bruxa não tolera a separação, por isso foi inventado o amor, para que os jovens mergulhassem de cabeça em algo que se arrependeriam amargamente depois.

Passou ao lado de uma loja bruxa que oferecia viagens via flú. Resolveu ir embora dali. Voltaria para sua antiga vida, ou _quase_ voltaria, já que nunca mais seria um comensal. Poderia finalmente criar vergonha na cara e ajudar sua mãe a livrar-se de Lúcio.

No entanto, ao chegar em casa, Draco não teve a menor vontade de fazer algo. Apenas saiu do escritório de seu pai e jogou-se em sua cama, dormindo por dois dias seguidos. Sem ter vontade de fazer mais nada, nem se levantar, nem comer, nem ver a luz do dia. Ficou no escuro, mergulhado em seus sentimentos de desgosto e arrependimento. Nem via se alguém entrava em seu quarto. 

Após ter acordado mais uma vez, sem se erguer da cama, sua mãe ao seu lado disse que ele tinha ficado em estado de choque, sem ela nem saber o porquê. Comunicou-lhe a morte de Lúcio. Engraçado, não sabia como tinha acontecido. Leu nos jornais que o corpo havia sido encontrado no mesmo quarto de hotel que ele e Pamina se hospedaram em Veneza. Quem teria o matado? De qualquer maneira, tinha feito um grande favor.

Primeiro problema resolvido. Estava livre com sua mãe, assim pensava. Precisava apenas arranjar o enterro e herdar toda a fortuna Malfoy. Ah, teve que antes explicar como alguém já morto há meses era encontrado morto há dias... Afinal, para todos, Lúcio tinha morrido antes de Draco entrar para a Agência. Isso gerou horas de interrogatórios no Ministério, especificamente no Departamento de Aurores. Draco disse que não sabia de nada e conseguiu com seus advogados que não fosse necessário ingerir _Veritaserun_ para provar suas declarações ao júri.

Deveria, na realidade, ficar triste com a morte de seu pai, mas não conseguia sentir nada, nem tristeza, nem alivio, nem compaixão. Absolutamente nada!

Agora era o homem da casa. Deveria cuidar dos negócios e de sua mãe. Contudo não poderia deixar de lado suas ambições pessoais. A vingança agora era dirigida a Virgínia Weasley. Não sabia ainda o que fazer contra ela.

Pensaria em algo.

Um mês se passou enquanto Draco assinava todos os papéis, era julgado e colocava sua vida em dia. Não tinha sido incomodado por Voldemort, entretanto sentia que logo seria procurado. 

Resolveu que precisava mudar de idéia.

Queria se vingar de Gina, mas o sentimento de arrependimento havia se alojado em seu coração. Passava a lamentar todos os dias por tê-la abandonado, a amava e não deveria deixar que seu orgulho estragasse isso.

Falaria com ela.

Investigou e descobriu que agora ela morava na casa de Harry Potter. Isso não era bom sinal. Além de não gostar dele, seria difícil se aproximar, aquela era a casa mais segura de todo Reino Unido! Qualquer alarme despertaria ao mínimo sinal de alguém como ele por perto.

Tentaria mesmo assim.

Passou dois dias estudando e descobriu uma brecha nos feitiços. Essa era sua especialidade, desarmar proteções e entrar em locais proibidos.

Conseguiu entrar na casa, estava de noite, portanto andava sozinho pelos corredores. Ouviu um choro de criança, vinha de um dos quartos. Parou em frente à porta e a viu. Lá estava a traidora. Mesmo com a fraca luz do abajur do quarto conseguiu distinguir os cabelos, agora vermelhos.

Deveria ter juntando aquele rosto com o cabelo vermelho antes! Era tão óbvio, casava-se tão perfeitamente. Ela tinha em seu corpo todos os vestígios de uma verdadeira ruiva, e conseqüentemente, uma Weasley. As sardas nas costas, no colo, pintando toda a pele branca com detalhezinhos delicados. Os olhos castanho-escuros. Tudo levava a essa verdade que ele nem pensava em acreditar. Era mais fácil para seu inconsciente defini-la como morena, ou até mesmo loura. E bem distante de sua família inimiga.

O menino que Draco reconheceu como o filho de Potter com a Lovegood chorava no colo de Pamina, e ela cantava para ele. A cena era tão delicada, prosaica, que ele logo esqueceu de qualquer raiva que sentia e desejou que pudesse fazer parte daquilo de alguma maneira. Imaginou-se chegando em casa, depois de um dia de trabalho e encontrando a mulher que amava daquela mesma maneira, cuidando do filho de ambos.

Logo seu devaneio foi dissipado pela realidade que aproximou-se como uma nuvem negra do objeto do sonho. Potter, que estava em um canto do quarto que Draco não tinha visto anteriormente, aproximou-se de Gina e pegou o garoto, que tinha dormido no colo, colocando-o no berço.

-Ele já dormiu. Acho que agora pode descansar! Como John gosta de você! - Potter disse divertido, olhando o menino no berço e virando-se para Gina. -Preciso dizer que o pai dele também?

Em seguida ele abraçou a Gina e inesperadamente a beijou. Aquilo era demais para Draco. Quando ele resolveu tentar consertar seu erro, tentar tê-la para si, é tarde demais. Potter roubara seu lugar. Seu sonho.

Foi embora e resolveu conformar-se com a realidade. Errara e deveria pagar por esse erro até o resto de sua vida.

If I could change I would / Se eu pudesse mudar, eu o faria 

_Take back the pain I would / Tirar a dor, eu tiraria  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would / Refazer tudo o que eu fiz de errado, eu preferiria  
If I could / Se eu pudesse_

_Stand up and take the blame I would / Levantar e levar a culpa, eu o faria_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would / Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha para a sepultura, eu preferiria  
_  
  


~***~

Saindo do quarto escuro para o banheiro sentiu o enjôo matinal se manifestando logo, fazendo-a perder qualquer apetite. Resolveu tomar um banho, enquanto isso lembrou-se das palavras de Harry, e de como ele tinha salvo sua vida.

Ao sair do hotel, Gina lembrava vagamente de ser levada para outro hotel e adormecer abraçada a Harry. Quando acordou soube estar já de volta a Londres, na casa de Harry. Estava confusa demais para responder qualquer pergunta que ele fizesse. Estava abalada e não conseguia sair de seus próprios pensamentos.

Conversaram sobre o que tinha se passado apenas uma semana após a chegada. Harry fazia o favor de expulsar qualquer pessoa que quisesse falar com ela, afinal Gina não queria ver ou falar com ninguém, nem mesmo sua família.

Após essa pior fase da crise, resolveu voltar a viver. Sempre fora uma pessoa forte, passara por tantas dificuldades. Não seria um homem que a derrubaria! Se nem mesmo Voldemort tinha conseguido, quem era Draco Malfoy para isso? Resolvida, conversou abertamente com Harry.

-Sei que está grávida, Gina. não pude evitar ouvir. E quero te ajudar. - a conversa logo chegou no ponto mais delicado de todos.

-Mas, Harry... O que você pode fazer? Não quero ficar nas suas costas, te atrapalhando! Você tem um filho para criar, ainda tem seu emprego de auror e toda a responsabilidade de acabar com Voldemort sobre seus ombros. - não queria que ele mudasse sua vida para ajudá-la.

-Podemos fazer um acordo de amigos. Sei que os bruxos não toleram bem mães solteiras, - diante do olhar irado dela, consertou. -também sei que você não se importa com esse fato, mas pense em sua família. Podemos nos casar, seu filho terá uma família, e o pequeno John terá uma mãe.

-Harry, falando assim parece fácil, mas você sabe que não posso oferecer nada a você. Acabo de sofrer uma decepção e-

-E, nada. Não estou te cobrando. Não precisamos ser realmente casados. É apenas uma questão de conveniência. - Harry completou, cortando-a. -Não precisa responder agora. Pense e resolva.

Assim que a semente do casamento de ambos plantou-se no coração de Gina como uma esperança de refazer sua vida. Não poderia mais ser útil como gostaria, voltando a ser uma Agente, no entanto poderia cuidar de seu filho e retribuir Harry todos os cuidados dispensados a ela.

Viu sua família, e foi um dia muito emocionante.

Todos festejaram, gritaram e choraram muito. Gina nem acreditava que via os sete irmãos novamente. Pelo fato da grande emoção desmaiou, causando a suspeita de algo errado em Molly e, em seguida, o anúncio do noivado com Harry. Era a melhor forma de remediar a situação sem chocar os Weasleys com a verdade de que ela esperava um filho de um Malfoy que a havia abandonado ao saber quem ela era.

A felicidade de todos com a noticia não foi maior porque não seria possível. Molly dizia o tempo todo que sua menininha agora era uma mulher, que se casaria após tantas aventuras, e que ela agora seria uma vovó coruja, como se já não fosse com os outros netos. Artur não cansava de se admirar com a idéia de Harry entrar oficialmente para a família. Os gêmeos caçoavam de quando Gina era mais nova e apaixonada por Harry, cantando o poema que ela havia mandado para ele no Dia dos Namorados, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Percy enumerava as responsabilidades do casamento. Rony e Hermione já se comprometiam como padrinhos. E Gui e Carlinhos não se conformavam da "bebê" deles agora estar se casando e tendo o bebê dela.

Gina sentiu-se um pouco mais animada. Mas os hormônios da gravidez mexiam muito com seu humor e havia dias em que ficava em depressão profunda, sem nem conseguir se levantar da cama. Só chorava e se lamentava, querendo morrer.

A noite estava com John, no quarto, fazendo-o dormir e sentiu uma presença conhecida.

"Draco?" - foi o primeiro pensamento em sua mente. Seria possível ele estar ali? Ou estaria por perto? Teria acontecido algo grave com ele que a levasse a direcionar seus pensamentos para ele? Começou a se preocupar. Por mais que tivesse rancor pelo o que ele havia feito a ela, não conseguia deixar de amá-lo.

Como o menino tinha cochilado, colocou-o no berço. Iria até a porta para verificar sua intuição, mas Harry se aproximou e a distraiu, se declarando e a beijando inesperadamente, pela primeira vez, a não ser em público, desde que estavam noivos. Ela acabou afastando Harry e indo até a porta, mas não havia ninguém lá. Apenas um vento frio da janela veio contra seu rosto, causando um arrepio súbito. Teve a sensação de que algo relacionado a Draco a chamava. Seu coração apertou-se. Tudo isso a importunando e Harry vinha pedir carinhos!

-O que houve? - Harry surgiu atrás dela, confuso. Sem respostas resolveu continuar. -Desculpe, não devia ter feito isso.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Mas ainda não estou pronta para corresponder seus sentimentos. Você disse que não cobraria- já estava irritada.

-Eu sei, não faço mais. - ele a cortou e voltou chateado para dentro, ficando ao lado do berço de John, acariciando os cabelos louro-dourados do menino.

Mais um mês e se casaram. 

Por mais que não amasse Harry, sua proposta era boa. Não voltaria a ficar com Draco, mesmo que ele se arrependesse e implorasse perdão. Se não fosse por Harry, ela e o filho que esperava de Draco poderiam estar mortos. Como poderia um dia voltar a confiar nele? Era melhor reconstruir sua vida com Harry, que era um bom amigo, seria um ótimo companheiro, lutavam do mesmo lado, pelos mesmos ideais.

A notícia da gravidez vazou para as revistas de fofoca do mundo bruxo. Agora todos pensavam que Gina estava grávida de Harry Potter. 

Assuntos relacionados ao Pergaminho Sagrado foram estudados pelos aurores com Gina, e a busca adiada para depois do nascimento do bebê. Seria arriscado mexer com esses assuntos perigosos no estado em que ela estava, por mais que ela insistisse não haver problemas Harry não permitia e os aurores, pessoas apaixonadas, mas responsáveis, não concordariam com as atitudes explosivas de Gina. O pergaminho estava seguro na Estação Rodoviária, mais seguro do que ao alcance de comensais nos prédios do Ministério da Magia.

~***~

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past / Às vezes, eu me lembro da escuridão do meu passado

Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have / Retornando a essas lembranças que eu não queria ter

Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back / Às vezes, eu penso em desistir e nunca me recordar

And never moving forward so / E nunca seguir adiante

There would never be a past / Então não haveria um passado

Draco pensava que não poderia nunca mais ter de volta o que tinha se passado, mas também não conseguia enxergar nenhum futuro à sua frente, não possuía a menor idéia do quê fazer com sua vida. Não havia mais nada que o preenchesse nem sequer a vontade de se vingar. Era tudo um enorme vazio.

Ela estava grávida e iria se casar com outro e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso, a não ser assistir de camarote pela imprensa, coisa que ele resolver que não faria de modo algum.

Deveria se isolar do mundo, mas antes disso algo interferiu: Voldemort.

Decidiu que viajaria o mundo e juntou seus pertences quando a dor do chamado o acometeu, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão de seu quarto, sentindo como se sua cabeça pudesse explodir com tanta pressão.

Bellsouth, comensal famoso por matar a senhora Potter, Luna, surgiu em seu quarto e com um sorriso sarcástico puxou Draco do chão.

-Pare de se lamentar, mariquinhas! Mesmo com suas falhas o Lord quer vê-lo. - ele disse pegando um objeto que Draco não pode reconhecer, transportando-os para outro local através de uma chave-de-portal.

-Malfoy. - ouviu em seguida a conhecida e gélida voz que o atormentava nos _chamados_.

-Lord. - o que ele poderia fazer a não ser se curvar? Ser morto? Bom, no estado que se encontrava talvez nem se importasse com isso.

-Tenho uma missão para você. Comensal da Morte.

Draco não acreditou em seus ouvidos? Ainda era um comensal? Mas ele não estava interessado em ser um! Queria sua liberdade.

-Sim, você ainda é um. - a voz que vinha de um local escuro atrás dele respondeu, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos em alto e bom som. -Para mim você passou no teste. Mostrou que era superior a um de meus melhores comensais, seu pai, o derrotando e conseguindo se esconder por um longo tempo com a Agente. Quero seus serviços.

Draco não estava nem um pouco interessado em voltar a trabalhar como comensal. Mas o que poderia fazer? Recusar uma convocação na cara de Voldemort? Já que não tinha mais o que fazer mesmo, sua vida estava vazia, oca. Dessa forma ocuparia-se com algo, ajudaria a destruir o que Gina queria: a paz.

_Just washing it aside / Apenas deixando de lado  
All of helplessness inside / Todo desamparo profundo  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced / Fingindo que eu não me sinto deslocado  
Is so much simpler than change / É tão mais simples que mudar_

Assim Draco ganhou sua primeira missão verdadeira como comensal, conseguir encontrar o Pergaminho Sagrado. Tinha passado por tantas dificuldades e mudanças, mas queria acreditar que internamente continuava o mesmo jovem de meses atrás que possuía o objetivo mesquinho e simples de se vingar de ex-colegas de escola.

If I could change I would / Se eu pudesse mudar, eu o faria 

_Take back the pain I would / Tirar a dor, eu tiraria  
Retrace every wrong move that I made / Refazer tudo o que eu fiz de errado, eu preferiria  
If I could / Se eu pudesse_

_Stand up and take the blame I would / Levantar e levar a culpa, eu o faria_

If I could take all the shame to the grave / Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha para a sepultura, eu preferiria

N.A.: Gente! Demorou um pouquinho mais saiu o cap novo! E aí? Gostaram de ver o lado do Draquinho na história? Bom, me digam oq acharam! 

REVIEWS JÁ!!! 

Esse capítulo é presente p/ minha miguinha Jaqueline Granger q. fez aniverssário agora, no dia 19, bijinhos!! Ah, leia a fic dela, Sem dizer adeus, é uma R/H mto fófis! 

Agradecimentos: Kathy Parteno Gryffindor, Nina Portter, Marianinha, ana_le, Anaísa, Flávia, Ianê, Bru Malfoy, Kel Minylops, Bebel Malfoy, Fernanda N., e Cris Skywalker (eu vô responder seu mail! Mas é q ele tá salvo no meu outlook e eu fiquei esse tempão sem net em casa e não podia acessá-lo de outro lugar), ah, tb vou agradecer a td mundo q tá dando o maior apoio p. o Portal Draco & Gina ( www. portaldracoegina. cjb. net ) p. visitar o link é só tirar os espaços q tive q colocar pq senão o FF apaga o link ^^.

Essa semana não temos trechinho... Sorry, vcs vão ficar curiosas!! bijinhos e continuem lendo.


	11. Capítulo10:O Nascimento de uma Esperança

_**Para Além do Bem e do Mal**_**__**

N.A.: Finalmente! Mil dias de espera, mas tá aqui, o capítulo 10:

P.S.: Boa leitura!

_  
Capítulo 10 - O Nascimento de uma Esperança_

_"Não fiz o que mais queria. _

_Não há tempo de cantar. _

_Basta que fiquem suspiros _

_na boca do mar. _

_Basta que lágrimas fiquem _

_nos olhos do vento. _

_Não fiz o que mais queria _

_e assim me lamento. _

_E minha pena é tão minha, _

_quem a pode consolar? _

_Chorava caminhos claros _

_noutro lugar. _

_Chorava belos desertos _

_felizes de pensamento _

_Mas a alma é de asas velozes _

_e o mundo é lento." _

Meses se passaram e Draco continuava acompanhando a vida de Pamina / Gina, nos jornais e também pessoalmente. Todo seu pensamento se dividia, metade de si achava certo, achava que o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era realmente ter se separado dela, mas a outra metade gritava e sofria cada vez que a via exibindo a barriga enorme ao lado de Potter. Como queria estar no lugar dele e ser o pai da criança que ela esperava.

Até gostava de ter como missão vigiá-la. No começo odiara, era horrível ficar por perto de quem amava sem poder fazer nada, sem poder tocá-la. Diversas vezes a viu chorar e sabia que ele estava causando a dor.

Descobriu que após o nascimento da criança os aurores iriam até o local onde ela guardara o pergaminho e o pegariam. Draco sabia que o pergaminho estava em um armário na Estação de Londres, mas não sabia qual deles, e também não adiantaria tentar pegá-lo sozinho porque a própria Gina teria que desfazer um feitiço de proteção antes.

Portanto, restava a ele esperar e vigiar, para o caso resolvessem pegar o papel antes da hora. Às vezes recebia outras missões, diretamente de Voldemort. Coisas como ajudar a arrasar alguma pequena cidade trouxa. Não sentia nenhum prazer nisso, pois sempre se lembrava da história que Pamina havia contado a ele...

"Estava em uma missão e presenciei um dos ataques de comensais. Foi a cena mais triste que vi na minha vida, às vezes ainda sonho com ela. Dois comensais torturaram e mataram o pai da família na frente de todos. As crianças gritavam e se abraçavam vendo tudo sem poder fazer nada, e eu também não pude fazer nada."

Isso era exatamente o que acontecia nas vezes que ia nessas missões, e ele participava, pois sempre tinha alguém o vigiando. Não era mais o mesmo. Antes, quando se tornou um comensal o que mais desejava era participar disso, mas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, depois de ter passado e observado o outro lado, mudou. Mesmo que não assumisse, mudou.

A barriga de Gina pesava, ao final dos dias sentia-se exausta. Seus pés, suas costas, tudo doía, por mais que ficasse quieta. Quando estava assim lembrava-se de sua mãe, como ela tinha conseguido sobreviver sete vezes a isso? Molly era mesmo uma mulher corajosa, porque, para Gina, estar grávida era muito mais difícil do que enfrentar um bando de comensais em uma missão como Agente.

Mas sempre pensava no lado bom da gravidez, agora faltava pouco para sua menininha nascer. Gina sabia que era uma menina, todas bruxas sabem do sexo do bebê aos seis meses, elas sentem. Gina impressionou-se ao saber por seu pai que as grávidas trouxas precisavam de máquinas para saber isso, as bruxas não, elas simplesmente sabem. Talvez tenham mais sensibilidades ou não desconfiem de suas intuições.

Agora com nove meses de gestação precisava escolher o nome de sua bebê. Harry sugeria vários, mas ela queria escolher por si mesma. Tinha um nome vago em mente: Milla. Poderia aceitar um nome dito por ele para agradá-lo, mas Gina não conseguia ser hipócrita, a filha era sua e ela escolheria o nome, mesmo que Harry a registrasse como sua legítima herdeira.

Muitas vezes Gina sentia-se ingrata em relação à Harry. Ele sempre a agradava, fazia de tudo para deixá-la feliz, para que esquecesse o sofrimento e mesmo assim ela não conseguia aceitá-lo como marido. Eram mais companheiros. Talvez depois do nascimento isso mudasse.

John agora até a chamava de mãe, por mais que Gina dissesse que a mamãe dele era outra. Ele era pequeno demais para pensar que ela não era sua mãe, afinal tinha apenas dois anos. Engraçado que ele adorava ficar olhando a barriga de Gina, não tinha ciúmes.

Às vezes sentia-se vigiada. Sabia que tinham pessoas atrás dela e de Harry, exatamente por eles serem um casal que lutava com todas as forças contra Voldemort. Os comensais queriam a localização do pergaminho. Contudo, algumas vezes tinha a sensação que o próprio Draco estava a observando. Dizia a si mesma que isso era apenas ilusão, ele jamais viria atrás dela novamente.

Mais um dia observando o dia-a-dia da pessoa que ele amava e não poderia ter. Acabava de amanhecer e Draco escondia-se nos arredores do sobrado na qual moravam Gina e Potter. Pegou-se lembrando da vez que juntos viram o nascer do sol após uma noite de amor, agora ela estava nos braços de outro. Tudo por causa de seu orgulho.

Olhava com seus feitiços através da janela do quarto do casal. Não era sua obrigação fazer isso, mas a curiosidade era maior. Os viu abraçados, dormindo deitados na cama. Sentiu uma súbita ira, uma vontade imensa de quebrar aquela janela, aquelas paredes, vontade de destruir tudo a sua volta.

"Por que eu não posso ter o que quero? O que tenho o direito?"

Nesse estado de ira parou ao perceber que ela acordava e tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto. Algo errado. A raiva dissipou-se dando lugar à preocupação.

Gina tinha um sonho tranqüilo, até que de repente acordou sentindo uma dor no baixo ventre, desconfiou que era chegada a hora de sua filha nascer, mas também poderia ser outro alarme falso como tinha acontecido na semana anterior. Tão rápida como veio a dor se foi.

Tentou dormir e não conseguiu, a barriga atrapalhava seus movimentos na cama.

-Bem que poderia ser mesmo a hora de você nascer, mocinha! O mundo aqui fora não é tão bom quanto aí dentro, mas pode ter certeza que meus braços são tão confortáveis quanto meu útero, e digo isso para as duas! - disse baixinho acariciando a barriga, em resposta recebeu outra dor, a barriga endureceu e pulsou, em seguida passou subitamente como antes.

-Gina? Já acordou? É cedo, durma mais um pouco. - Harry sussurrou percebendo que ela parecia acordada.

-Acho que não poderei dormir, Harry... - respondeu com uma voz suave e feliz.

-Por quê? - ele disse ainda sonolento.

-Estou tendo contrações.

-Hum, hum... - Harry respondeu e se virou na cama, mas em seguida pareceu entender melhor o que tinha ouvido. -O quê? Contrações? - disse e se levantou, mexendo-se de um lado ao outro, colocando a calça por cima do pijama. -Vamos para o hospital!

-Harry, calma. - Gina só não ria da situação porque estava um pouco irritada, e muito ansiosa. -Esqueceu que não vou para o hospital? Você tem que avisar o medi-bruxo que vai fazer meu parto aqui mesmo.

-Ah, é verdade! Vou para a lareira!

Harry saiu do quarto e Gina levantou-se da cama, teria um tempo para tomar um banho antes do medi-bruxo chegar, afinal as contrações costumam demorar, ter espaços grandes de tempo entre uma e outra, no começo. Foi para o banheiro e sua bolsa estourou. Sorte já estar no lugar certo, assim não sujou o chão do quarto. Achou estranho o romper da bolsa, mas em seguida imergiu na banheira e sentiu-se reconfortada.

Draco do lado de fora teve o pressentimento que o bebê iria nascer. Viu quando o outro saiu do quarto e quando ela também sumiu, ficou mais preocupado ainda. Não entendia porque ainda se importava com ela, iria dar a luz a um filho que nem era dele, como ele poderia se incomodar? Mas e se algo acontecesse a ela no decorrer do trabalho de parto? Aquela criança iria nascer antes do tempo? Seria perigoso. Temeu por ela e pelo bebê. Ficou ansioso esperando que alguém reaparecesse no quarto, ou surgisse em outro cômodo da casa.

Viu que o Potter falava com alguém na lareira, via flú. Estaria chamado ou avisando alguém sobre o estado de Gina? Que raiva não poder ouvir o que falavam! Era horrível só ver e não poder ter o áudio.

Gina voltou para o quarto e deitou-se na cama. Agora, limpa e relaxada, poderia esperar o médi-bruxo mais confortavelmente. As contrações voltavam e duravam mais tempo com intervalos menores entre uma e outra. Onde estava Harry que não voltava logo? Com alguém por perto sentia-se melhor, menos insegura.

Em seguida entraram no quarto Harry e o doutor Johnson. Gina pôde suspirar aliviada, o doutor já a acompanhava desde o começo da gravidez, era um dos melhores profissionais da área e já que não poderia ir a um hospital ter sua filha, por causa dos riscos de um atentado, era melhor que o parto fosse realizado com a ajuda de um bom profissional.

-Como está, Gina? Agora essa menininha vai nascer mesmo? - ele perguntou se sentando ao lado dela com um sorriso reconfortante.

-Tudo indica que sim. - ela respondeu com uma expressão meio assustada no rosto.

-Vamos ver como está indo. - ele disse, verificando as contrações de Gina, observando a barriga e com um feitiço vendo a proximidade do nenê da hora do nascimento. -Ela está mesmo vindo. É melhor tomar uma poção para não sentir dor.

Gina viu o medi-bruxo de meia idade tirar uma garrafa com um liquido rosa-chiclete da maleta e lhe entregar a poção. O sabor era bom, doce, lembrava morangos com amoras. Que ótimo porque se o gosto fosse ruim ela corria o risco de não conseguir engolir já que se sentia um tanto enjoada.

-Agora, Gina, a natureza faz o trabalho. Só estou aqui para ajudá-la. Aliás, o ilustre papai vai observar o milagre da natureza, ou vai preferir se retirar como a grande maioria dos pais? - o médi-bruxo perguntou tranqüilamente a Harry por trás dos óculos de tartaruga com armação quadrada.

Harry fez uma expressão de dúvida, tinha passado por tantas aventuras, visto cenas de revirar o estômago, mas não estava com coragem de assistir a aquela cena. Já estava até tremendo de preocupação só de ver Gina bufar de dor enquanto a poção não fazia efeito. Não, era melhor esperar lá fora do que atrapalhar, deixando Gina nervosa, ao invés de acalmá-la.

-Não, doutor. É melhor eu me juntar à maioria dos pais e ficar no corredor, andando de um lado ao outro, esperando ouvir o choro do bebê. - Harry respondeu saindo do quarto.

-Viu, Gina? Nem mesmo pais corajosos como ele são fortes para essas cenas. - o medi-bruxo disse divertido.

-É, por isso nós, mulheres, que sofremos a dor do parto. Precisa ter muita coragem! - disse entre gemidos e espasmos de dor. Quando aquela poção faria efeito?

Realmente Harry andava de um lado a outro do corredor. Apesar de nunca ter tocado em Gina, sentia como se fosse o pai da criança, passava exatamente pelas aflições que tivera com Luna no nascimento de John. Lembrou-se do filho e resolveu ver se ele estava bem. Como ainda dormia com todos os barulhos na casa?

Do lado de fora da casa Draco acompanhava cada cena. Viu o médi-bruxo chegar e Potter sair. Covarde, nem veria o nascimento do filho? Draco não via nenhuma dificuldade em ver a cena, achava até muito interessante, mas isso talvez apenas por não estar observando tão de perto.

Nunca tinha visto pessoalmente nenhum parto. Perto de algumas cenas de torturas e assassinatos achou muito mais fácil. As mulheres reclamavam do quê? Mas não podia deixar de assumir que era algo emocionante, até mesmo para ele que se considerava uma pessoa fria. Aquilo estava o tocando de uma forma que não compreendia.

Meia hora se passou desde que doutor Johnson havia chegado e nada de Milla resolver nascer. As contrações tinham intervalos pequenos, e Gina sentia dor, pouca dor, mas a poção não tinha a livrado dela completamente. Seu corpo parecia fazer força sozinho, ajudando-a a colocar o nenê para fora. Queria expulsar Milla de seu aconchegado lar.

-Força, Gina. ela não vai demorar. Sei que ainda está sentindo dor, mas ela é importante, você precisa ter o sentimento, assim que ela sair, não haverá mais dor. - o médi-bruxo afirmou, ajudando Gina, forçando sua barriga.

"Não haverá mais dor".

Ela não conseguia acreditar nessa afirmação. Estava marcada para sempre, carregava consigo cicatrizes que ainda não estava curadas e sentia que não curariam jamais. A mágoa de ter sido menosprezada e abandonada por Draco sempre a marcaria. A dor permaneceria sempre em seu coração, mesmo tendo sua filha para consolá-la.

Pensando nisso fez uma força descomunal. Tirou do fundo de si todas suas forças, como se o nascimento de Milla pudesse ajudá-la a ter mais esperanças de vida. De um futuro feliz, quase sem dor... _Quase_...

Sentiu que a dor no seu ápice passou e caiu jogada na cama. Estava exausta, suada, ainda sentia a pulsação de seu ventre, mas teve seu prêmio, ouviu ao longe o chorinho de bêbe. Era sua menina que vinha ao mundo, e vir ao mundo já era algo que começava através da dor. Os seres humanos já nasciam sofrendo as dores do mundo, a própria mãe sofria para dar a luz e o bêbe sofria ao entrar em contato com o ar, ter que respirar pela primeira vez, saindo da proteção do ventre materno. A vida doía.

Contudo, a recompensa valia a pena.

-Sua menina é forte e saudável! Que pulmões! Nem precisou de um tapinha, já nasceu chorando. - Johnson disse entregando o bêbe nos braços de Gina.

Harry após ouvir o choro escancarou as portas do quarto e entrou, deparando-se com uma Gina sorridente e em prantos segurando uma trouxa em seus braços. Aproximando-se pôde ver o bêbe, ela era forte, até mesmo gordinha, cheia de dobrinhas, ao contrário de John que tinha nascido mirradinho. E era careca, não exibia nenhuma penugem sobre a cabeça. Harry achou bom o último fato, assim ninguém desconfiaria que ela não fosse sua filha e não pressionaria Gina.

-A Milla não é linda, Harry? - Gina disse toda boba, passando a mão no rostinho da menina e em seguida vendo se ela era perfeita, como toda mãe, contando os dedinhos e observando cada detalhe.

-Ela é perfeita. Milla, é? - Harry respondeu dando um beijo na testa da esposa e observando a nenê.

-Escolhi esse nome, não é lindo? Estava com ele em mente, mas agora tive a certeza de que o nome dela.

-Sim, é lindo. - Harry também tinha cogitado alguns nomes, mas nem pensou em dizer à Gina, achou que ela preferiria escolher por si mesma. Só falaria algum se ela não tivesse nenhum em mente.

Até mesmo Draco estava emocionado e derramava algumas lágrimas de seu esconderijo. Não soube porquê, mas estava sensibilizado com o nascimento do bebê. Sentia-se de alguma maneira ligado a Gina e àquela criança. Talvez para ele esse sentimento poderia ser explicado pelo amor que ele sentia por Gina, amor que havia agora sido readmitido.

No entanto além da emoção sentia uma enorme raiva e inveja, tudo o que queria era estar no lugar de Potter, queria ser o pai do nenê, queria ser ele a estar ao lado dela, dando a força que precisava, queria ter sido a pessoa que a abraçaria após o esforço do parto e o primeiro a pegar a criança no colo. Mas quem fazia isso agora? Potter!

Draco também tinha a noção de que a culpa não era apenas de Harry Potter, ou de Gina, a culpa de não ser ele a estar do lado dela era essencialmente dele mesmo. Sentindo arrependimento e raiva por si mesmo resolveu ir embora. Não importava se tinha que ficar vigiando-a o dia todo. Não estava nem ligando para sua missão de comensal. Aparatou desolado em sua casa.

Algumas semanas passaram-se e a comoção da família Weasley em relação à nova integrante continuava a mesma. Molly até largou A Toca e foi passar os dias com Gina para ajudá-la. Todos babavam com a bêbe linda que era Milla. Em quatro semanas ela já sorria e passara a ser manhosa, não querendo sair do colo.

-Ponha ela no berço, mãe! Essa menina vai ficar insuportável! - Gina brigava com sua mãe todos os dias, mas a avó coruja não tinha jeito. -Depois você vai embora e eu não ficarei com ela no colo o tempo todo!

-Ah, filha, mas ela gosta tanto! - Molly respondeu extasiada, mostrando a Gina a expressão tranqüila de Milla que a observava com grandes olhos castanhos. -Pena que ela não tenha herdado os lindos olhos do pai.

"Graças à Deus que ela não herdou! Como eu explicaria os olhos acinzentados de minha filha?" - Gina pensou tirando a menina do colo da avó e acariciando a delicada cabecinha. - "Está começando a nascer uma penugem loura... E se ela ficar loura? Como vou explicar?"

Milla não queria ficar no colo de Gina, começou a chorar.

-Está vendo? Ela agora só quer você. - bufou e entregou a menina a avó. -É bom, se eu for atacada por comensais ao recuperar o pergaminho e morrer, ela já está mais afeiçoada a você.

Molly olhou horrorizada para Gina.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas nem de brincadeira! Agora pare de ciúmes e apresse Harry. Vocês não podem se atrasar.

Gina saiu do quarto de Milla e foi até seu quarto. Harry terminava de se arrumar, tentava, como todas as manhãs, ajeitar os cabelos espetados com um pente.

-Por que você não desiste e deixa ele assim mesmo? - Gina perguntou divertida apontando para o cabelo de Harry e os deixando compridos e lisos com um feitiço rápido.

-Ah, que lindo! - Harry respondeu se observando com o cabelão no espelho. -Não sabia que você gostava mais assim, se quiser não corto mais. Faço tudo para te agradar.

-Não, prefiro assim. - respondeu deixando o cabelo dele como sempre.

Harry aproximou-se dela e a beijou levemente na bochecha.

-Pronta para a primeira parte da missão?

-Pronta. Vamos buscar o Pergaminho Sagrado.

Draco continuava a espionar Gina e agora sabia que eram os últimos momentos a vigiando. Hoje teria que roubar o pergaminho dela e nunca mais vê-la. Nem mesmo veria a garotinha com a qual estava um pouco afeiçoado. Milla era encantadora, ele estava fascinado com a doçura que um bêbe poderia ter.

Estava tenso. A pressão que Voldemort fazia sobre ele para que recuperasse o pergaminho era enorme, se falhasse não saberia o que seria feito de si. Seria assassinado? Não, isso seria pouco.

De seu esconderijo viu o casal aparatando. Não sabia exatamente para onde iriam, mas foi direto para a estação rodoviária esperá-los. Chegando lá chamou seus reforços, dez comensais que escolheu a dedo como mais competentes e passou a aguardá-los.

Uma hora de espera resultou em um dos momentos mais emocionantes de sua vida.

Gina e Potter chegaram a estação acompanhados de quinze aurores, entre eles Granger e Weasley. Não seria fácil atacá-los. Draco ficou próximo e acompanhou a dezena de feitiços que Gina fez para desarmar o armário e abri-lo. Em seguida, tudo se desenrolou muito rapidamente, para todos.

Viu Gina retirando uma mochila na qual provavelmente estava o que ele queria. Com os olhos perspicazes, Draco encontrou uma falha no esquema de segurança dos aurores. Rapidamente comunicou seus subordinados e ordenou o ataque. Era sua chance, precisava conseguir o pergaminho. Não havia escolha, a falha não seria tolerada. Seus homens estuporaram e mataram metade dos aurores em uma luta ferrenha e ligeira, trouxas que passavam pelo local também foram atingidos, certamente aquele fato repercutiria na imprensa. O ministério seria culpado.

Gina estava nervosa, esperava um ataque, mas não imaginava algo tão ofensivo. Logo após a retirada da mochila do armário Harry a jogou no chão evitando que uma azaração a acertasse e mandou que ela fugisse o mais rápido possível. Viu quando comensais atacavam os aurores e quem quer que passasse no caminho, não pensou muito nisso, tudo o que importava, naquele instante, era proteger o pergaminho, mesmo que fosse ao custo de sua vida.

Um tanto quanto fora de forma Gina se arrastou pelo chão, acertando dois feitiços em comensais que cruzaram seu caminho. Levantou-se e correu para longe, pelas ruas em torno da estação. O maior choque a atingiu quando, já fora da estação, em uma rua de Londres, sentiu mãos fortes a segurando e retirando a varinha bruscamente de sua mão, um comensal a pegou por trás e tirou a mochila de suas costas e a jogou com força no chão fazendo com que batesse a cabeça, sentiu-se tonta instantaneamente, sua vista embaçou e faltaram forças para levantar.

-Agora milorde será eternamente grato a mim... - ouvia de longe a voz rouca do comensal. -E eu serei regiamente recompensado. Já você, vagabunda, pode dizer adeus a esse mundo.

Ergueu vagarosamente a cabeça e conseguiu focalizar o vulto a sua frente, o homem gordo apontava a varinha para ela e disse um feitiço que Gina não compreendeu, mas antes que este a atingisse alguém pulou a sua frente e recebeu o impacto.

Ela desesperou-se com o fato, passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentiu que um corte na testa sangrava. E se o comensal tivesse proferido um Avada? A pessoa teria morrido em seu lugar? Mesmo tonta levantou-se e caminhou para o corpo estendido à sua frente. Queria saber quem era, certamente seria alguém que a conhecia, ou algum auror, mas não conseguiu distinguir precisamente quem era, reconheceu levemente o perfume.

Contudo não tinha tempo para isso, precisava recuperar o pergaminho. Estava tonta, mesmo assim começou a andar na direção que o comensal tinha ido, queria recuperar a mochila.

Andou naquela direção por um tempo que pareceu horas, a sua visão em vez de clarear escurecia e borrava cada vez mais. As pernas não tinham firmeza e pesavam uma tonelada a cada passo. Exausta tropeçou e caiu no chão, mas não tinha forças para levantar. Ralhou consigo, tinha uma missão a cumprir, mas seu corpo não colaborava e lá ficou, entre a consciência e inconsciência, até que uma voz conhecida a despertasse, tirando daquela confusão.

-Gina? - reconheceu a voz na hora.

-Harry? - respondeu com uma voz fraca que quase não saiu da garganta.

-Nossa, eu demorei a te encontrar. - a voz dele parecia cheia de preocupações. -Você precisa de cuidados. - ele a pegou no colo, carregando-a para um local que Gina não tinha idéia de onde seria.

-Cadê o pergaminho? - era a única idéia em sua mente, não se perdoaria se o perdesse.

-Está a salvo, foi recuperado por Rony. - após ouvir a boa notícia de Harry, se deu ao luxo de ficar totalmente inconsciente.

Por outro lado, Draco acabava de acordar jogado em um beco da cidade. Maldita hora em que resolveu segui-la! Não teve como conter sua necessidade de protegê-la e se jogou na frente dela antes de saber qual era o feitiço que Carter havia proferido.

Por sorte não era um Avada Kevadra, se não nem sequer poderia arrepender-se, estaria morto. O pior é que tinha ficado inconsciente e agora não sabia o que acontecera com Gina e com o pergaminho. Levantou-se e aparatou para sua mansão, não iria procurar seus homens, pois se havia perdido a batalha seria pego pelos aurores.

Chegando em casa obteve as respostas para suas dúvidas. Gina estava bem, e ele estava perdido. O pergaminho era novamente do Ministério da Magia e logo a fúria de Voldemort contra ele foi sentida, em todas as fibras de seu corpo.

No dia seguinte a aventureira Gina acordou em sua casa. As lembranças que possuía eram totalmente confusas, lembrava-se de ter sido salva por uma pessoa que conhecia, mas se não era Rony ou Harry, quem seria?

Harry a explicou que foi Rony quem encontrou com o comensal que havia pegado a mochila, seu nome Andrew Carter, um dos mais cruéis de todos, Gina tivera muita sorte, poderia ter sido mais ferida por ele. Agora o Ministério queria cuidar de tudo sozinho. E ela já se preparava para novamente entrar na briga. Exigiria o direito de participar de todas as decisões que envolvessem o pedaço de papel que mudara sua vida e que decidiria os rumos da guerra.

-Gina, sua teimosa! Já disse que essa pancada na cabeça foi violenta? Deite-se. - Harry protestava quando Gina levantou-se e passou a andar de um lado ao outro do quarto.

-Não vou deitar, Harry! Eles querem me afastar, mas não vou recuar enquanto Voldemort não estiver acabado. - estava irada.

Fizera de tudo por aquela missão, quase morrera torturada por Lúcio e depois quase fora morta por ele novamente, fora atacada por um comensal cruel, deixou de ser uma Agente. Tudo por esse pergaminho. Tinha muito bem o direito de acompanhar tudo de perto.

-Eu sei da sua obsessão, Gina. E estou começando a ficar preocupado com isso. Você precisa ser menos radical! - ele respondeu a segurando com as duas mãos, uma em cada ombro. -Você tem uma filha com quem se preocupar, uma vida para viver! Deixe que cuidarei disso, de derrotar aquele verme e não a deixarei de fora. Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho que mata-lo antes que ele o faça comigo primeiro.

O sermão de Harry serviu para acamá-la um pouco. Gina estava cansada de toda a pressão psicológica que essa guerra exercia sobre ela. Ela o abraçou e respirou fundo, ainda teria muitas outras oportunidades para ficar estressada.

_Continua..._

N.A.: O poema é da sublime Cecília Meireles! Lindo, não?

Mudando de assunto, mil desculpas pela demora, mas quem me conhece soube do perrengue pelo qual venho passando, é o pc que quebra, são as férias que me afastam da net, e depois o meu telefone que não quer colaborar e não conecta na net, mas, antes tarde do que nunca, assim que o meu monitor voltou do conserto eu mergulhei na fic. Terminei esse cap e o próx tb, então, logo, logo, o mandarei, só não posso por trechinho porque quero manter o suspense, só aviso que a fic tá acabando, será só mais o cap 11 _"Vidas que se separam"_ e o epílogo.

Tenho que agradecer, primeiramente, à Nessa, minha beta-miga e ao Victor Ichijouji, meu maninho paciente, que me ajudaram com esse cap, (e o Vi com o próx tb!). Também a TODOS que me mandaram e-mails e reviews perguntando se estou viva, se abandonei a fic...peço desculpas a quem não respondi ainda, mas pode esperar que vou responder todos os mails e tb os reviews, só preciso de tempo! Aguardem! Pra mostrar que os recebi, aqui coloco os nominhos de vcs: Anaísa, Lina, Lú, Ianê, Anninha R.S., Naty, Sabrina Malfoy, Antonio Costa Lupin, Deb Flor, Vivian Malfoy (minha xará!), Sothis, Kel Minylops, Raisa Rechter, Mariana Matos, Bia, Cat Black, Moony, Carpe Diem, Jessie Banon, Miaka, Jedys Malfoy, Naru Narusegawa, Vanessa e Dani Ferry. Valeu ;)

**Notícias do boletim da Biba:**

Aguardem os próximos caps e tb a minha próxima fic (Sim, eu já tenho projetos!) e já comecei a escrever, vai se chamar: _"Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos" _e a sinopse é básica: O que você faria se de repente fosse parar na antiga cidade de Tróia? E se ainda fosse confundido com personagens locais? Pior ainda se um de seus inimigos tivesse que te ajudar nisso... Confusões e armações à vista! Aguardem o Draco de _sainha_ grega.

A fic é D/G. (Como se eu escrevesse outro ship...) e é em homenagem as Olimpíadas, o assunto "Grécia" tá em alta, e ao Brad Pitt depois do filme maravilhoso (O filme, e principalmente ele, né?). E tb já estou traduzindo os primeiros caps de _"O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin"_ continuação da fic da MochaButterfly que eu já traduzi "Os Amuletos Irmãos". Mais novidades nesse msm canal e horário, mantenham a audiência, hein? Ou o programa sai do ar!

REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁÁ!!!


	12. Capítulo 11: Vidas que se separam

**__**

Para Além do Bem e do Mal

N.A.: A música desse capítulo é "Broken", do Seether com a Amy Lee, eu não resisti, essa música é muito linda e achei que casava certinho com o capítulo, prometo, e podem me cobrar, que na próxima fic não terá nenhuma música! Preparem-se que esse capítulo é triste...

**__**__

Capítulo 11 - Vidas que se separam

A pequena cela estava fria, gelada, só não mais fria do que as lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos de Draco. O local era imundo, ratos passavam de um canto ao outro, livres e com aparência de bem tratados, eles seriam alimentados? Se eram, os prisioneiros não. Talvez assim, nutridos e fortes, os bichos causariam maior sofrimento às pessoas que ali estavam confinadas. Mostravam que seus carcereiros tratavam melhor os inúteis ratos do que eles, e isso deveria ser verdade, os ratos não atrapalhavam os planos de milord.

Sua punição fora pior do que esperava. Aquele local era o pior do mundo. Literalmente, o inferno. Draco nunca havia imaginado que passaria por um sofrimento daquele. Tudo por culpa dela, se não tivesse dado ouvidos, se não tivesse aberto seu coração para um novo sentimento, se tivesse continuado frio e indiferente às mazelas causadas por Voldemort não seria castigado, não teria que passar por esta expiação. Se não a amasse tanto...

Há dias que não comia, a fome já era tão devastadora que não a sentia mais como um incôomodo, era mais um sentimento para fazê-lo sofrer. A fome do corpo, o frio, o descaso e a solidão não eram pior do que a saudade, a falta que sentia de vê-la diariamente.

__

I want to know I love the way you laugh / Eu quero que saiba que amo a maneira que você ri  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away / Eu quero abracá-la apertado e tirar sua dor  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well / Guardo sua fotografia; sei que ela me serve bem  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away / Eu quero abracá-la apertado e tirar sua dor

Estava acostumado a vê-la todos os dias, mesmo sem poder mostrar-se ou tocá-la. Sentia falta de observá-la cuidando de seu pequeno bebê, uma menina, chamada Milla, como ficou sabendo.

Agora ficava com um vazio imenso no peito, sem saber o que estava acontecendo a ela, se estava bem. Queria tanto poder vê-la feliz, sabia que Gina, ou Pamina, como ainda a nomeava em sua confusa mente, tivera poucos momentos genuinamente felizes. Draco queria poder ficar com ela e esquecer todo esse pesadelo pelo qual passava. Mesmo sendo tão torturado naquela prisão, tinha conseguido manter consigo o que achava mais importante em todo o mundo no momento, uma fotografia.

_A_ fotografia.

A lembrança de um momento feliz entre ele e a única mulher que havia amado em toda sua vida. O registro de sua passagem pela Praça de São Marcos, em Veneza. Lembrava-se que ela, contente de poder ver tanta beleza, convencera-o a tirar uma fotografia. Na imagem ela o abraçava, ainda com os cabelos pretos que ele conhecera primeiramente, e os pombos voavam atrás deles, tiraram duas e cada um guardou a sua para poder sempre se lembrar daquele momento.

Aquilo era um bálsamo para o coração estilhaçado de Draco. Era uma pequena esperança de um dia voltar a ser feliz, ou de lembrar-se que pelo menos tivera alguma alegria na vida dura que escolhera.

_Because I´m broken when I´m lonesome / Porque estou estilhaçado quando fico solitário  
And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away / E não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Quatro anos.

Quatro duros anos nesse local. Não agüentaria mais. Já tentara de tudo para fugir, para se matar, mas daquela prisão não havia saída. O pior é que ele era muito resistente, tivera pneumonia três vezes e sobrevivera, não adiantava ficar sem comer, nada o fazia morrer e sair desse mundo de dor e de solidão.

Na verdade desde o primeiro dia que fora jogado ali sabia que teria que esperar, esperar que seu pior inimigo, Harry Potter, fizesse seu trabalho e que Gina cumprisse sua missão. Derrotassem quem o mantinha ali: Voldemort.

Após ter perdido o Pergaminho Sagrado para o Ministério da Magia, Draco fora chamado de Wiltshire, sua casa, para o local secreto onde Voldemort escondia-se. Obviamente, fora chamado da mesma maneira de sempre, com a enorme dor, semelhante ao esmagamento de seu crânio. Pode sentir que desta vez Voldemort estava mais irado do que nunca.

Aparatando na mansão secreta do Lord das Trevas, Draco deparou-se com o comensal que havia o estuporado na missão de resgate do pergaminho, o gordo e cruel, Andrew Carter. Ao seu lado o observava o desprezível roedor, Rabicho e, do lado extremo, estava Voldemort, de costas, só podia ver sua capa preta, de um tecido caríssimo entre os bruxos.

-Malfoy. - disse com a voz cheia de ódio. -Por sua culpa perdi a melhor chance de derrotar a pessoa que mais me quer morto nesse mundo. - fez uma longa pausa e continuou, com a voz calma e mortal. -Você foi o comensal mais imbecil e inútil que já vi em minha vida. Seu pai tinha toda a razão. Infelizmente, ele se foi e não me ajudará a castigá-lo, mas orgulho-me de uma inteligência superior, sei muito bem o que farei com você.

-Deixe-me dizer, mestre. Deixe! - Rabicho parecia excitadíssimo ao lado de seu chefe. Com certeza ele queria dar a má notícia a Draco.

-Cale-se, você não sabe de nada, quem decidirá o que acontecerá a esse tolo, serei eu. Recolha-se a sua insignificância. - o homem, ou algo parecido, respondeu com a voz mais desprezível e fria que poderia.

-Por sua pureza de sangue, fato que prezo muito, e nobreza de sua família, relatarei as acusações que levaram à sua pena.- ele parecia ponderar, pesar os fatos em uma balança, e Draco pode perceber isso apenas pelo modo como falava. -Você jurou ser leal a mim, acima de tudo, entretanto, demonstrou maior lealdade por meus inimigos como a desprezível Virgínia Weasley, jogando-se na frente do feitiço lançado por Carter para estuporá-la. - Voldemort virou-se lentamente para encará-lo. -Se fosse um Avada Kedavra, sacrificaria-se por ela, coisa que somente deveria fazer por mim.

Draco sentia-se reduzido a nada. Sabia que cometera um grande erro agindo passionalmente, mas não imaginava o que acarretaria com isso.

-Além disso. - Voldemort continuou, encarando Draco com uma fúria crescente nos olhos avermelhados. -Jurou, que recuperaria o Pergaminho Sagrado para mim, mas como estava inconsciente atingido por Carter, não pode ajudá-lo a fugir, levando-o a ser atacado pelo amigo de Potter, Ronald Weasley. Carter perdeu o pergaminho por sua culpa. Você quebrou dois juramentos em um único dia. A sua segunda chance foi perdida, Malfoy. Portanto, a você só resta uma opção.

Voldemort parou repentinamente de falar e um ar frio percorreu a sala, causando arrepios em Draco, ele sentia-se completamente paralisado. Rabicho e Carter começaram a gargalhar, Draco não entendia o porquê. Talvez fosse a satisfação por vê-lo sendo humilhado.

-Quero ver sua expressão quando souber, Malfoy. - Carter disse com uma satisfação clara no tom de voz. Ele sempre invejara Draco por sua alta posição em relação a Voldemort. Detestava receber ordens de um fedelho como Draco.

Você-sabe-quem olhou irritado para Carter, que abaixou a cabeça e pareceu olhar maravilhado para seus pés. Finalmente o chefe declarou a sentença.

-Você sabe que não terá oportunidade de defesa, afinal não sou nenhum juiz, não há julgamento, há apenas a _minha_ sentença. Você, Draco Lúcio Malfoy, ficará preso nas masmorras da Torre Escura. - declarou e virou-se novamente de costas para Draco, observando algo através da janela.

-O quê? - era como se Voldemort tivesse dito algo em outra língua. -O que é a Torre Escura? Por quanto tempo ficarei lá? - Draco protestou.

-Logo saberá o que é. - Carter respondeu segurando-o, colocando os dois braços dele para trás, imobilizando-o.

Rabicho aproximou-se e com dificuldade tirou a varinha da mão de Draco e quebrou-a no meio com ajuda de seu fraco joelho. Draco ficou irado, como faziam isso com ele? Como quebravam sua varinha assim?

-Soltem-me! - gritou se debatendo. Tentava livrar-se das fortes mãos de Carter.

-Não, você vai cumprir sua sentença. A partir de agora. - Carter respondeu.

Em seguida foi estuporado, acordando já na citada Torre Escura.

Entendeu que aquele local era a pior prisão do mundo bruxo moderno. Lá, homens estranhos, mais semelhantes a monstros do que realmente homens, eram seus carcereiros. Eles fediam horrivelmente, eram escuros, tinham olhos peculiarmente pretos e andavam com uma certa dificuldade, mas em contrapartida, eram extremamente fortes, conseguiam derrotar três bruxos de uma só vez. Draco não tinha como lutar contra eles. Era um prisioneiro, e não sabia por quanto tempo., aAgora, faziam quatro anos...

Nesse tempo encarcerado descobriu que aquele local era uma prisão, especificamente, de torturas, para a qual eram designados todos os inimigos de Voldemort, que simplesmente desapareciam. Estes, que sumiam, eram os que não mereciam a misericórdia da morte, deviam sofrer para aprender a não trair seu Lord, ou não atrapalhar mais seus planos. Assim como Draco havia feito.

Conversando com outros presos, a maioria ex-comensais arrependidos, ou que traíra seus companheiros pelas recompensas financeiras oferecidas pelos aurores, Draco descobriu que para trouxas e bruxos que não tinham a senha, a torre parecia simplesmente um grande edifício abandonado em um terreno vazio. Nenhum auror os resgataria. Alguns até acreditavam que, mesmo se Voldemort fosse morto, não seriam resgatados porque não haveria mais como cruzar as dimensões e encontrá-los. Eram todos homens sem esperança.

No começo, quando tinha acabado de chegar à prisão, Draco havia sido torturadíssimo, fora vítima de Maldições Imperdoáveis que estavam sendo ainda aperfeiçoadas, recém criadas pela magia cruel daqueles homens sem nome. Sofrera demais, ficara varias vezes entre a vida e a morte, mas no fim acabava sempre sendo plenamente reabilitado.

Olhando para a foto, quase nem acreditava que aquele tempo tinha existido realmente em seu passado. Também não imaginava como havia conseguido manter aquela pequena fotografia consigo durante todo esse tempo, talvez fosse um milagre.

Agradecia por agora poder ficar sozinho em sua cela, era pequena, era fétida, era gelada, mas não precisava dividir o espaço com a companhia desagradável dos outros presos. Todos rudes e loucos para ter um motivo para descontar sua raiva e frustração, por estarem sofrendo daquele modo, em outra pessoa.

Draco quase perdera a sanidade nos primeiros anos preso, mas agora conseguia de alguma maneira se concentrar e se manter com o pensamento livre. Poderiam render seu corpo, mas não sua alma.

Por sorte agora não era mais tão torturado como antes, apenas passava fome, sede e frio, algo que era suportável perto de todas as dores físicas e psicológicas pelas quais havia passado.

_You´ve gone away / Você foi embora  
You don´t feel me here, anymore / Não me sente aqui, mais_

Olhou a foto, em seguida levou-a aos lábios e cuidadosamente guardou-a de volta em suas roupas sujas e maltrapilhas. Lembrou-se vagamente da vida de luxo que havia levado há um tempo, e que prezava muito. Recordou que reclamava de ter que morar no apartamento no prédio dado pela Agência. Quem diria que ele acharia aquele colchão barato, do alojamento na Agência, confortável um dia? Quem diria que um dia ele habitaria aquela cela? Ninguém.

Pamina saberia que ele era prisioneiro na Torre Escura? Draco acreditava que não. Ninguém sabia, auror, agente... Ninguém. Apenas as pessoas que não o salvaria, ficaria ali sabe-se até quando...

As lágrimas voltavam a invadi-lo. Detestava chorar, mas era o que mais fazia desde que estava preso. Estava abandonado, mas ainda assim tinha alguma dignidade. Um dia sairia e faria de tudo para recuperar sua vida.

Assim, preso, Draco passou a dar muito mais valor a tudo que tivera antes, arrependera-se amargamente por ter abandonado Pamina apenas por ela ser Gina Weasley, uma _Weasley_, se tivesse vivido isso tudo antes de conhecê-la, jamais a largaria por ser de uma família supostamente inimiga, jamais!

A amava e agora tinha mais certeza disso do que de tudo.

Pensando nela, como fazia todos os dias, vinte e quatro horas, Draco estava quase dormindo.

Foi quando ouviu um grande barulho.

A enorme torre era um poço de silêncio, o barulho causou um grande susto em Draco, ele não estava nem mais habituado, o silêncio já fazia parte de si. Despertou, levantou-se e colou o ouvido direito na parede, tentando entender o que acontecia. Será que os presos dos pisos inferiores, onde ficavam em celas grupais, estavam tentando rebelar-se contra os monstruosos carcereiros? Essa era uma hipótese remota. Aqueles seres eram muito fortes para serem desafiados.

Os sons aproximaram-se, pareciam vir do seu corredor. Era sinal que a rebelião, ou o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, vinha subindo de nível, de andar, na torre, já que onde ele estava parecia ser um dos últimos andares. A confusão era séria.

Draco ficou surpreendido quando a porta de sua cela sofreu uma pancada e caiu pesadamente, levantando muito pó do chão sujo. A luz que entrou no ambiente, que não possuía janelas, quase o cegou, há semanas que não via luzes.

-Você está bem? - a pessoa perguntou afoita. -Está sozinho?

Estava pasmo, sem reação. Ficou tão confuso que não sabia se aquele era mais um de seus sonhos ou se era realidade. "Estão invadindo a torre?" - pensou subitamente.

-Vejo que está sozinho, talvez não queira sair ainda, mas não se preocupe, a companhia médica o resgatará. - o homem disse e saiu da porta, deixando que mais luz entrasse na escura vida de Draco.

O que aconteceu depois foi repentino e confuso demais para Draco guardar na lembrança. Afinal, vivia sem agitações há tempos. Tudo o que Draco lembrou-se posteriormente era que levaram-no daquela cela horrenda, e em seguida da torre, sendo transportado em uma maca.

Quando acordou estava em uma enfermaria comprida, cheia de camas, os enfermos certamente eram outros prisioneiros. Havia sido resgatado.

Estava livre. Talvez fosse um sinal de que Gina cumprira sua missão...

_The worst is over now and we can breath again / O pior acabou agora e nós podemos respirar novamente  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away / Eu quero abraçá-lo apertado e levar minha dor embora  
There´s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight / Há tanto mais a aprender e ninguém mais para enfrentar  
I wanna hold you and steal your pain / Eu quero abraçá-lo e levar sua dor_

Estava acabado! Poderiam viver em paz. O mundo estava livre. Voldemort finalmente se fora!

Gina nem acreditava em sua alegria. Correu até Harry e o abraçou fortemente. Agora sim, seriam felizes. Agora sim, seriam uma verdadeira família. Harry, John, Milla e ela. Sem mais nada para atrapalhar, sem mais correr o risco de serem assassinados por um louco extremista a favor do derrotado a qualquer minuto.

Harry suspirou e a abraçou erguendo-a do chão e girando rapidamente.

-Terminou, Gina! Terminou! - o sorriso que exibia no rosto era o mais sincero que já tinha visto vindo dele em toda sua vida, nunca tinha visto Harry tão feliz, e conseqüentemente, tão lindo quanto naquele momento, nem mesmo quando o vira pela primeira vez na Plataforma nove e meia e se apaixonou por ele, quando era mais nova.

Sem nem hesitar o beijou e lágrimas deslizaram de seus olhos. Gostava de Harry. Gostava muito, o suficiente para serem felizes. Era verdade que sempre haveria um buraco em seu coração, um eco, mas Gina tampava os ouvidos para não ouvi-lo chamando o nome de outro.

Quatro duros anos de pesquisa, de estudos para descobrir a tradução do que estava escrito no Pergaminho Sagrado e conseguir realizar o ritual. A lenda explicava que, se fosse possível decifrar o código do pergaminho e seguir o ritual que continha nele, poderia se pedir o que quisesse, seu desejo seria realizado.

Gina acreditou na lenda e conseguiu, com ajuda de Harry, criar uma repartição de estudiosos no ministério para desvendar os mistérios do que estava escrito no antigo pergaminho.

Descobriram que aquele era um ritual milenar, criado por um dos bruxos mais poderosos da Idade Média, o conhecido Mago Merlin I, mas que nunca havia sido realizado, já que os ingredientes necessários para a alquimia exata da poção eram raríssimos.

Especialistas em lingüística traduziram as palavras-chave do pergaminho, eram de uma variação culta do inglês arcaico, não mais usado. Demoraram quatro anos para conseguirem reunir os ingredientes da poção e para traduzir o que estava escrito no pergaminho e entender como funcionava a cerimônia. Mas valeu a pena.

Harry alegava que Gina quase não ficava com ele, dizia que ela estava muito obcecada, deixando a família de lado, mas ele não entendia a importância que esse trabalho tinha para ela. Gina não descansaria enquanto não derrotasse Voldemort, era algo mais forte do que ela. Sofria por essa necessidade, mas não havia o que fazer. O melhor era dedicar-se e acabar logo com tudo.

Sua mãe a ajudara muito nessa época, cuidava de Milla e John com carinho, às vezes até exageradamente, porque a menina estava começando a ficar mimada. Molly agora sabia o segredo de Gina, como esconder da própria mãe que sua filha não tinha Harry como pai biológico? Milla tinha os cabelos louro-prateados de Draco, apesar dos olhos castanhos dela própria. Gina ficou feliz porque sua mãe era compreensiva e, ao invés de brigar com ela, a acalantou e consolou, dizendo que Gina havia agido certo ao se casar com Harry e que Draco não a merecia por ter feito o que fez. Entretanto, é óbvio que ao ouvir a história pela primeira vez, ela ficou chocada.

Quando chegou o dia do ritual Gina estava quase explodindo de ansiedade. Tudo estava pronto. O local era o pico de uma montanha no interior do país, numa cidadezinha, de grande maioria bruxa, chamada Guidion, mas antes fora a conhecida Camelot, reino de Artur, e também de Merlin.

O sol se punha. A hora da cerimônia se aproximava. O tempo estava aberto, um calor agradável de primavera era trazido com o vento. O ar parecia trazer a energia e a coragem para realizar toda a cerimônia e devolver um pouco de paz aos trouxas e filhos bruxos de trouxas.

A energia que emanava do Topo do Vento, era forte, o local estava preparado para o início do ritual. Todos os ingredientes da poção, e também o caldeirão, estavam sobre a mesa de madeira com uma toalha azul-escura a cobrindo. O Pergaminho Sagrado também jazia sobre a toalha.

Harry estava muito nervoso, Gina também, mas ela conseguiu acalmá-lo um pouco. Ninguém os atrapalharia, tudo havia sido resolvido em extremo sigilo, não existiam meios de Voldemort saber e interferir na cerimônia.

Tudo ocorreu tranqüilamente, ele fez a poção, tomou e depois leu as palavras do pergaminho, todas com a pronúncia correta, ensinada pelos lingüistas:

_-Vala arda formen, hyarmen, rómen, númen, vilya silme áre anna óre thúle hwesta harma umbar nwalme!_

::.O poder angelical das regiões norte, sul, leste, oeste, do ar e do firmamento, da luz das estrelas e da luz do sol. Que tragam a dádiva do coração, do espírito. Que a brisa traga o tesouro do destino e tire o tormento.::

Quando terminou de dizer as palavras um forte vento surgiu e uma luz multicolorida brilhou de Harry, era o momento de fazer o pedido. Os olhos verdes de Harry estreitaram-se e ele disse, a plenos pulmões, com uma grande satisfação. Ele ergueu os braços para o céu:

-Desejo que Voldemort morra e que seu espírito nunca mais retorne para nos atormentar!

Em seguida a luz multicolorida vibrou em um único tom, um branco reluzente que fez com que todos que ajudavam e assistiam a cerimônia tivessem que cobrir os olhos, para proteger-se. Gina viu que a luz saiu de Harry e espalhou-se em todas as direções. Depois ele abaixou os braços e sentou-se no chão. Ela aproximou-se dele e sentou ao seu lado no chão. Ele parecia um pouco tonto. Ao vê-la seus olhos brilharam, ele levantou-se e puxou-a pela mão.

-Terminou, Gina! Terminou!

Agora que Voldemort se fora, poderiam ser felizes.

Draco descobriu no hospital que seu desejo tinha sido realizado, Potter e Gina haviam derrotado Voldemort com o Pergaminho Sagrado. Uma semana internado e estava totalmente restabelecido.

-Você tem uma saúde de ferro. - o médi-bruxo dizia espantado com a rápida recuperação de Draco. -Agora está de alta, para onde irá, jovem Malfoy?

-Verei. - Draco respondeu colocando a mão no bolso, sentindo que a foto estava lá.

Parou para pensar. Até que seu ato, sem querer havia realmente ajudado a destruir Voldemort. Se não fosse por ele, o Lord das Trevas estaria com o pergaminho e quem morreria seria Potter. Os anos de prisão teriam pelo menos valido para derrotar a maldade que corrompia a humanidade. Agora ela tinha a maturidade para pensar um pouco mais nos outros e menos em si, o sofrimento costuma nos ensinar muito.

"Para onde irá?" - a pergunta do médi-bruxo ecoava em seus pensamentos. Não tinha idéia do que fazer, de para onde ir. Sua casa? A mansão trazia péssimas lembranças, sua mãe estava morta, como soubera no hospital, não possuía mais casa, lar, família... Andou vagando sem rumo pelas ruas, quando percebeu já estava na casa de Potter.

Queria muito vê-la.

_And I don´t feel right when you´re gone away / E não me sinto bem quando você vai embora  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m lonesome / Porque estou estilhaçado quando fico solitário  
´Cause I´m broken when I´m open / Porque estou estilhaçado quando estou aberto  
And I don´t feel like I am strong enough / E não me sinto forte o suficiente_

Gina estava realmente muito feliz. Já fazia duas semanas que tinha derrotado Voldemort. Ele tinha desaparecido com o ar, vários comensais posteriormente capturados na mansão secreta de Voldemort estavam assustados, afirmavam que subitamente em um fim de tarde, seu chefe sumira, sentado em sua poltrona preferida.

O feitiço do pergaminho realizara o desejo de Harry, Voldemort simplesmente se fora.

A manhã transcorria perfeitamente. Milla estava passando uns dias n'A Toca, não que Gina quisesse, mas Molly teve que ir para casa e a menina, já geniosa na altura de seus quatro anos, fizera um escândalo para ir junto com a avó. Humpf, quem ela teria puxado? John estava na escolinha, ela e Harry achavam que ele deveria freqüentar a escola junto com as crianças trouxas até que seus poderes começassem a se manifestar, o garotinho louro de cinco anos era realmente parecidíssimo com a mãe, a cara de Luna. E Gina tinha uma novidade a contar para seu marido.

Tomavam o café da manhã na cozinha. Harry continuava sorridente, parecia que nada abalaria a felicidade que ele conquistara há uns dias.

-Viu? Os outros aurores descobriram uma prisão de Voldemort há uma semana, a novidade foi mantida em sigilo, mas hoje é a capa d'O Profeta Diário. - Harry disse mostrando o jornal com a foto de uma grande torre em chamas. -Essa era a prisão conhecida como a Torre Escura. Eram mandados para lá os inimigos dele. Até o seu ex-chefe, Brian Rhein estava entre os prisioneiros. Todos levados para o hospital, para recuperarem-se, estavam muito feridos.

-Isso é horrível, Harry. - Gina sentiu uma pontada em eu coração, mas não sabia o porquê. -Vamos mudar de assunto. - disse sorrindo consideravelmente.

-Tudo bem. Mas achei que era uma boa notícia. - respondeu dobrando o jornal. -Qual o outro assunto?

-Você viu como o John já está lendo algumas frases? Ele é muito inteligente. - Gina respondeu, mas não era o que iria dizer inicialmente.

-Sei, mas sei também que você iria falar outra coisa. - Harry respondeu com um olhar astuto para Gina.

-Tem razão. Resolvi falar do John porque a família vai aumentar. - ela disse passando a faca na geléia e a passando delicadamente em uma torrada.

-Aumentar? - Harry disse com o sorriso aumentando no rosto. -Não me diga que...?

-Sim, estou grávida! - ela respondeu e Harry levantou-se da cadeira e a levantou, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Que maravilha! - Harry parecia não querer soltá-la mais. -Agora teremos o _nosso_ filho.

Beijaram-se e Harry começou a falar sem parar empolgado com a possibilidade de ser pai novamente. Já pensava no nome e tudo o mais que precisariam para criar seu filho, queria até já saber se era menino ou menina, mas Gina ainda não poderia saber, apenas aos seis meses.

Era mais um indício de esperança de uma vida melhor para Gina. Agora teriam mais uma criança para ocupar seu tempo e o espaço vazio em seu coração. De repente o olhar de Gina perdeu-se na janela da cozinha que dava para o jardim, teve uma grande sensação de que era observada.

"Pára com isso, Gina!" - disse a si. "Já está ficando com mania de perseguição, não tem ninguém te vigiando..." - mas sentia os olhos de alguém sobre si. E era uma presença conhecida. Olhou melhor para um arbusto e teve a impressão de ver um relampejo de cabelos louros. Ficou estarrecida e afastou-se de Harry, correu até a janela.

Não havia mais ninguém ali.

_You´ve gone away / Você foi embora  
You don´t feel me here, anymore / Não me sente aqui, mais_

O coração de Draco estava novamente estilhaçado. Havia visto-a mais uma vez, mas apenas para descobrir que ela estava esperando outro filho de Potter. A cena feliz na cozinha da casa do casal só serviu para magoá-lo ainda mais. Que droga! Por que não podia dar tudo certo uma vez em sua vida?

Agora pagaria por um erro idiota até o fim de seus dias? Maldita hora que agira por impulso, maltratando-a apenas por ser uma Weasley. Nada disso importava se ela era o amor de sua vida! Mas agora era tarde para isso. Gina havia firmado sua vida nesses quatro anos em que Draco ficara preso. Ela era uma Potter, não mais uma Weasley.

Apesar do egoísmo em seu peito gritar que estava tudo errado, sentia uma pontinha de felicidade, ao menos ela estava bem. Tinha sobrevivido a toda a aventura ao derrotar Voldemort, conseguira se reerguer e agora até teria uma família feliz, uma vida segura e tranqüila.

Quem disse que ela precisava dele? Não precisava de Draco para maltratá-la mais uma vez. Estava muito bem sem ele, nem parecia sentir sua falta, afinal ela e Potter já seguiam as tradições Weasleys, teriam uma dúzia de filhos, e certamente seriam ruivinhos de óculos com brilhantes olhos verdes. Bem feito para ele!

No momento lhe restavam duas opções: matar-se, talvez com sorte conseguisse esse objetivo já que ninguém o salvaria, ou ir para longe, muito longe.

Após passar em sua casa e pensar duramente por um dia, escolheu a segunda opção, já que tentou se matar várias vezes na prisão e sempre sobrevivia. Pegou todo o dinheiro que pôde e viajou via flú para longe. Primeiro foi para a França, afinal ali ninguém o conhecia e poderia se comunicar através da língua, Draco falava muito bem o francês. Mas por ter uma mansão enorme em Marselha, logo foi procurado por bruxos aristocratas querendo que ele fosse para alguma festa da alta sociedade. Não. Ali era muito conhecido para o seu gosto.

Vagou e foi parar onde menos esperava: Veneza.

Acabou comprando por uma bagatela o hotel Matarazzo, o mesmo que se hospedara com Pamina. Pelo menos era o único lugar do mundo onde a maior parte das lembranças eram felizes. Ali estava a salvo de vê-la com o Potter. Estava longe dela e de todos que a conheciam, e que também o conheciam, ali era apenas o "_Signore Malfoy_", dono de um simples hotel de frente aos canais de Veneza.

Viveu melancólico e sofrendo até o dia em que ela, _subitamente_, apareceu.

_Continua..._

N.A.: E aí? REVIEWS!!!

Explicações: Bom, as palavras que o Harry diz e lê do Pergaminho Sagrado não foram criadas por mim, quem for Tolkiniano sabe que eu "roubei" dele. Andei lendo "O Senhor dos Anéis" nos últimos meses (é, gente, demora...) e acabei viciada e apaixonada... O Faramir não é lindooo? Eu amo ele! Bom, voltando na fic (essa autora se empolga ) as palavras foram criadas pelo Tolkien e os significados são esses mesmo, eu só as juntei e coloquei uma conjunções de ligação como "que", coisas assim. Quem quiser ver mais pode consultar o apêndice dos três livros que tá reunido no terceiro "O Retorno do Rei", ah, vou até agradecer a Jaqueline Granger por ter me emprestado o livro. Vocês acreditam que eu, doida, li até o apêndice? Se alguém aí tiver lido também me diga para eu não achar mais que sou a única fanática... As palavras estão na página 411 do terceiro volume, acho que a escrita é élfica, mas não tenho certeza, só sei que deriva dos Tengwar... Eu não resisti e roubei também o nome da prisão do Vold, Torre Escura na verdade é do Sauron e também o Topo do Vento onde é realizado o ritual que nos livrou do Vold é um lugar da Terra-Média (onde o Frodo foi ferido pela espada de um dos cavaleiros negros no primeiro livro).

Também não resisti e meti o rei Artur e meu Merlin no meio =) Quem leu minha outra fic, A cura pela dor, relembrou, né? Guidion é o nome celta do rei Artur, dado pela Igraine em "As Brumas de Avalon" e eu tinha que juntar isso na fic...

Outra coisinha, a prisão em que o Draco ficou foi inspirada, infelizmente, em algo real e muito triste que aconteceu em nosso país, as prisões da ditadura, nas quais os presos políticos eram mantidos nas piores condições de higiene e sofriam diversas torturas... tudo isso para hoje, nós, jovens, podermos votar e ter a democracia a nosso favor, portanto, galera, quem já for votar nessa eleição, pense bem e aja com responsabilidade, pense em quantas pessoas morreram, perderam sua liberdade e sofreram para que pudéssemos resolver nossos destinos hoje. Responsabilidade.  
Depois do recadinho da "tia Biba", futura jornalista, dou tchauzinho!

Agradeço a tooodoooo mundo que me mandou e-mail e review!! Prometo que responderei a todos, alguns eu consegui responder, outros não, mas pode esperar que logo o meu diálogo chega ;] Mandem mais!!! Bijinhos e aguardem!

Bom... só tem mais um capítulo depois desse: o epílogo... tá acabando!!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!


	13. Epílogo

**_Para Além do Bem e do Mal_**

_Epílogo_

N.A.: Aconselho que releiam o prólogo antes de ler este epílogo, isso é muito importante porque ele é a sucessão das cenas ocorridas lá. Não resisti... Musiquinha: "The Reason" do Hoobastank, uma das mais consideradas D/G. Ah, prometo que a próxima fic não vai ter música! Podem me cobrar! Releiam o prólogo e aproveitem o epílogo:

_I´m not a perfect person / Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
There´s many things I wish I didn´t do / Há muitas coisas que eu desejava não ter feito  
But I continue learning / Mas continuei aprendendo  
I never meant to do those things to you / Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para voc  
  
_

Draco ficou sentado na cadeira perto da piscina de seu hotel, em Veneza. Nem acreditava que depois de seis anos a vira novamente. E ainda tinham conversado, ou melhor, discutido, mas isso não importava, a voz dela, já quase esquecida durante o afastamento, continuava ecoando em seus ouvidos:

_"E você ainda pergunta! Talvez porque você não merecesse saber! Talvez porque o que você fez não tem perdão! Talvez porque se não fosse o Harry, você não estaria me vendo aqui agora e sua filha não estaria viva!" _

Agora a única coisa que tinha certeza era que a garota era mesmo sua filha... Uma filha, fruto de algo tão bonito como seu amor por Gina Weasley, algo que ele jamais tinha imaginado que poderia acontecer, ainda mais da maneira que aconteceu...

Precisava consertar sua vida. Já sofrera tempo demais. Queria uma segunda chance. Por mais que tivesse errado, merecia tentar de novo. Era verdade que não poderia mais ficar com Gina, ela estava casada com Potter, mas queria poder conhecer sua filha, sangue de seu sangue. Draco lembrou-se do nascimento da menina, ele tinha visto toda a cena, que loucura não saber que era sua própria filha que nascia naquela manhã há dez anos. Bem que tinha ficado emocionado, talvez seu inconsciente soubesse.

Era muito complicado para saber.

Um sorriso passou a iluminar o rosto de Draco, uma filha?! Ele tinha uma filha! Então, não era mais tão solitário no mundo. Havia uma esperança, uma razão para viver, para tentar ser feliz.

Olhando para a água, lembrou-se da noite em que ele e Gina haviam caído naquela mesma piscina, ela estava nervosa e tinha bebido um pouco além da conta e ele teve que levá-la para o quarto. Depois tinham feito amor pela primeira vez, a menina seria fruto daquela noite? De qualquer maneira ela havia sido gerada naquele mesmo hotel, em Veneza.

"Bom, minha filha é quase uma italianinha!" - pensou meio abobado. "Infelizmente perdi toda a fase de crescimento dela... qual será que foi a primeira palavra que ela disse? Espero que não tenha sido papai, para o Potter..." - perdido em pensamentos Draco ficou ali até quase o alvorecer.

_And so I have to say before I go / E então tenho que dizer antes de ir  
That I just want you to know / Que só quero que saiba  
  
_

_"Ela é uma Malfoy." _

Gina pensava seriamente enquanto observava Milla dormindo. Algumas lágrimas teimosas ainda saíam de seus olhos. Estava surpresa em rever Draco. Dentro de si havia acalantado a idéia de um dia revê-lo, mas não imaginava que fosse ali, e da maneira que aconteceu. Não queria discutir com ele todo o passado, o passado deveria ser para sempre enterrado, a vida agora era para frente. No dia seguinte iria embora antes que ele percebesse, fugir era mais fácil, não estava pronta.

Ficou o restante da noite deitada na cama, revirando de um lado para outro sem conseguir dormir. Por mais que não quisesse, não podia evitar relembrar todos os momentos felizes que tivera ao lado de Draco, mas infelizmente também lembrava todo o sofrimento que ele havia causado a ela.

Sentia-se tão sozinha, deitada ali, em posição fetal, encolhida abraçando as pernas com os braços. Não era mais uma mocinha, agora era uma mulher, não deveria ficar tão abalada. Mas o fato era que estava realmente muito solitária desde que Harry morrera, há três anos, quando Brad, seu filho com Harry, completava dois anos.

Havia aprendido a amar muito Harry, no começo era apenas um casamento falso, de amigos, já que ele também ainda amava Luna, mas depois com a convivência, ele foi ganhando um espaço maior em seu coração e quando Gina definitivamente o amava, e considerava estar vivendo a época mais feliz do casamento, um ex-comensal, fugido de Azkaban, arrasara seus sonhos, matando Harry e vingando-se da morte de Voldemort.

A culpa que a afogou foi enorme, se não tivesse sido tão obcecada em matar o Lord das Trevas, talvez ainda tivesse Harry ao seu lado. Por sorte sua família e os amigos foram um ótimo suporte. Gina voltou a morar n'A Toca, Molly e Artur passaram a ajudá-la a criar John, Milla e o pequeno Brad e Max, agora promovido a auror, e casado com a garota que ela conhecera no treinamento da Agência, Claire, sempre vinha visitá-la e era padrinho de Brad.

Mesmo assim, sua vida não fora nem um pouco fácil até aquele momento.

Tinha resolvido viajar pelo mundo e passar mais tempo com seus filhos, pois Milla completaria onze anos e logo estaria em Hogwarts, assim como John, que já estudava seu primeiro ano de magia e como a mãe era um aluno da Corvinal. Era uma viagem de despedida de sua filha. Afinal, Gina tinha um certo peso na consciência, culpava-se por deixar a menina em segundo plano, pensando sempre mais em outras coisas, como destruir Voldemort, ou seu amor por Draco ou Harry.

Milla não era muito ligada a ela, declarava aos quatro ventos que gostava mais de Molly, fato que deixava Gina chateadíssima. Pelo menos Brad era um grude só. O garotinho vivia atrás de Gina, assim como John, que desde pequeno a amava como a uma mãe biológica.

Gina nunca tivera muitas amigas, talvez se desse melhor com os homens, por isso seus filhos pareciam a amar mais do que sua filha. Era uma hipótese.

_"Ela é uma Malfoy." _

Talvez por isso sua filha não gostava dela... Nem o pai gostava... Se gostasse não teria a abandonado apenas por ser quem era. Pensando nisso Gina cochilou levemente, sendo acordada já de manhã por Brad.

-Mãe! Acorda! - os olhos verdes dele brilhavam ansiosos. -Quero passear!

Gina piscou duas vezes e sentou. Bocejou longamente, ainda estava com sono.

-Bom dia! - o menino disse a abraçando apertado. Não tinha como não sorrir ao ser acordada desse modo.

-Bom dia, meu amor! - "Meu verdadeiro amor! Quem diria que meu amor teria apenas cinco anos?" - pensou levantando e procurando por Milla. -Cadê sua irmã?

-Ah, levantou faz tempo, acho que foi tomar café lá embaixo. - Brad respondeu pegando a varinha da mãe e colocando ao seu lado. -Já me troquei, mãe, se arruma logo! - exigiu com um olhar impaciente.

Gina suspirou, tinha dormido demais. Era para ter ido embora, estar a quilômetros dali e de Malfoy! Milla poderia estar conversando com ele a essa hora. Trocou-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto com o filho atrás de si.

_I´ve found a reason for me / Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
To change who I used to be / Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
A reason to start over new / Uma razão para recomeçar do novo  
And the reason is you / E a razão é voc  
  
_

Um pouco depois de o sol nascer, Draco já estava em pé. Precisava falar com Gina antes que ela fosse embora, porque ele já sabia que ela iria o mais cedo possível. Mesmo com tanto tempo afastados, ele ainda a conhecia bem.

Estava faminto, há anos que não sentia tanto apetite. Correu para o refeitório do hotel, que apesar de ser ruim, servia o café todas as manhãs, só não havia serviço de quarto. Era cedo, mas a funcionária já terminava de pôr a mesa.

Draco sentou-se e começou a comer. Quase engasgou quando viu a garota loura entrar no refeitório com um olhar curioso. Ela olhou para Draco, a única pessoa no local, e andou até ele, um pouco surpresa. Milla o achou muito bonito, e de alguma maneira parecido com ela.

-Quase nunca vejo alguém com os cabelos como os meus. - disse um pouco arrogante, olhando audaciosamente para ele. -Pensava que era uma cor só minha, nem minha mãe, nem ninguém da família tem parecido. Todos têm aqueles cabelos vermelhos. - estava claramente se gabando. -Posso sentar aqui com você?

-Claro, seu cabelo é mesmo muito bonito. - nunca antes teve paciência de conversar com crianças, mas ela não era uma criança qualquer, era _sua filha_... -Engraçado, uma cor assim é sempre algo de família. Minha mãe, meu pai e meus avós eram todos louros. - ele respondeu tentando estabelecer um diálogo, na verdade sua família sempre foi loura, mas só por parte dos Malfoy, não da parte de sua mãe.

-Os meus não, minha mãe e avós são ruivos, e meu pai é moreno. Nossa, você também é hóspede aqui? Não é italiano. - ela disse pegando um bolinho de chocolate delicadamente e o cortando com a faca, Draco reparou que ela tinha jeito de fazer isso igual ao de Narcisa. -Esse hotel é o pior que já freqüentei.

Draco não pode evitar um sorriso. Ela era uma verdadeira esnobe! Mais Malfoy impossível. Como era possível traços de personalidade serem passados pelo sangue? Não sabia, mas agora isso era um fato comprovado.

-Não sou italiano, esse hotel é meu. - a garota desviou o olhar dele, talvez envergonhada pelo ato falho. -E é realmente péssimo!

Ela sorriu e Draco constatou que o sorriso, além dos olhos castanhos, eram iguais aos de Gina. Seu coração apertou-se ao constatar isso. Que saudades sentia de Gina...

-Desculpe. - ela pedia desculpas? Então não era tão Malfoy assim. -Mas você devia dar um serviço melhor a seus hóspedes.

-Obrigado pelo conselho, moça. Mas, qual seu nome? Já que me dá a honra de sua companhia nessa refeição. O meu é Draco Malfoy. - ele se apresentou.

-Milla Potter. Bom, completo é Milla Weasley Potter. Gostei do seu nome, é bem... forte. - Milla havia achado-o um homem muito fino, educado e interessante.

Ambos terminaram a refeição e continuaram conversando. Os dois hóspedes que estavam no hotel surgiram no local para também tomar o café. Draco ficou irritado, não gostava daqueles apaixonados. Mas outra pessoa esperada surgiu na sala.

_I´m sorry that I hurt you / Sinto muito por te machucar  
It´s something I must live with everyday / É algo com que terei que viver todo dia  
And all the pain I put you through / E toda a dor que fiz você passar  
I wish that I could take it all away / Desejo que pudesse retirá-la  
And be the one who catches all your tears / E ser o único a conter suas lágrimas  
That's why I need you to hear / É por isso que preciso que você ouça  
  
_

-Vamos, filha. Já não disse para não conversar com estranhos? - Gina disse puxando bruscamente o braço de Milla para que ela se levantasse e saísse da mesa. Sabia que ela estaria com Draco.

-Estranho, Gina? - ele perguntou ironicamente. Não deixaria que ela o afastasse de sua filha.

-Sim, um estranho. - ela respondeu o encarando profundamente.

Aquilo era um desafio? Ele não deixaria por isso.

Quem ele pensava que era? Gina não ignoraria uma provocação.

-Engraçado, estranhos não fazem isso. - Draco respondeu perigosamente se levantando e se aproximando sorrateiramente de Gina.

Ela começou a se preocupar, o que aquele maluco iria fazer? Repentinamente ele segurou o braço de Gina, puxou-a para si e a beijou, como não fazia há anos. Gina tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu, quando ele já estava com os lábios no dela não teve como resistir. Queria tanto aquele beijo. Esperava ansiosamente desde que ele havia deixado-a sozinha num quarto daquele hotel há dez anos. Sentia falta dele como sentiria falta de uma parte de si que fosse bruscamente arrancada.

Draco sentia-se feliz como não sentia há muito tempo, ela era tudo o que ele precisava, tudo o que ele queria. Não podia mais viver sem aqueles beijos, sem a sua teimosia, até os defeitos dela o cativavam. Por que ela tinha que ser assim? Sempre o desafiava. Já até pressentia o que aconteceria quando a soltasse.

Meio sem fôlego, Gina conseguiu se afastar de Draco.

Estava com as pernas bambas e o coração aceleradíssimo, mas ele não sairia dessa sem um troco. Virou-se e tascou um tapa muito bem dado no lado direito do rosto dele. Por que ele sempre agia assim? A irritando e atrapalhando tudo? O que seus filhos pensariam? No mínimo que tinham uma mãe louca.

-Nunca mais faça isso! - ela respondeu rispidamente após o tapa.

Virou-se para seu quarto. Milla e Brad ficaram parados, pareciam um pouco chocados.

-Venham! - ela gritou e os dois se assustaram, saindo correndo atrás de Gina, subiram as escadas para o quarto.

Draco não deixaria que ela fosse embora assim. Não, ela o ouviria. Certamente fora precipitado ao beijá-la assim, mas o que poderia fazer? Ela o tinha provocado, não? Agora correria atrás dela para remediar tudo. Subiu as escadas e destrancou a porta do quarto em que ela estava hospedada.

-Mas por que ele te beijou, mãe? - Draco ouviu Milla perguntando quando entrou no quarto. -Ele te conhece? Por que ele tem o cabelo igual ao meu?

Gina já estava bufando, não sabia o que fazer. Irritada jogou a mala no chão.

-Não sei, Milla. Não sei!! - respondeu exasperada e sentou-se pesadamente na cama, começando a chorar. Tampou o rosto com as mãos porque não queria que seus filhos a vissem assim, sempre fora uma pessoa forte perto deles.

O coração de Draco apertou-se ao ver a cena, sabia que aquele sofrimento era culpa sua. Se não tivesse agido orgulhosamente quando soube que ela era uma Weasley, se tivesse sido mais _esperto_, não agindo como Lúcio queria, poderia estar agora com Gina, vivendo felizes. Aquela ação mudara seu destino e o delas também.

Entrou no quarto e virou-se para Milla.

-Milla, por favor, leve seu irmão para brincar lá fora, preciso conversar com sua mãe. - Draco pediu e a menina obedeceu, queria teimar e obter as respostas para suas indagações, mas achou que a situação estava um pouco complicada para um chilique. Gina nem objetou-se, continuou chorando.

-Vamos, Brad. Depois a gente volta. - ambos saíram do quarto, o garotinho parecia um pouco confuso.

Sorrateiramente Draco entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Gina na cama.

-Precisamos conversar. E você não vai fugir de novo. - disse num tom baixo, com medo que ela levantasse.

-Está certo. - Gina respondeu, percebendo que ele estava ao seu lado.

-Desculpa, não devia ter te beijado, sei que você é casada com o Potter. - continuou falando baixo.

-Draco, você realmente está vivendo como um trouxa aqui. - ela disse com a voz um pouco embargada.

-Por que diz isso? - onde ela queria chegar?

-Harry morreu há três anos e você nem sabe. - agora Draco estava surpreso.

-Morreu? - disse paralisado. -Mas eu pensei que você estava feliz com ele...

-Estava. - Gina levantou os olhos molhados e o encarou. -Mas seus amigos comensais fizeram o favor de acabar com essa felicidade. - ela estava mais magoada do que brava.

-Eu não tinha idéia. - uma pontada de esperança surgiu em Draco, se ela não era mais casada com Potter, então ele tinha uma chance. -E não tenho amigos comensais. - essa afirmação dela ele não gostou nem um pouco. -Você não tem idéia do que eu passei por não ser amigo de nenhum comensal.

-O que você passou? - Gina deixou de lado o preconceito, queria saber o que ele fizera nesse tempo. -Não fiquei sabendo mais nada sobre você desde que... - não queria dizer que ele a abandonara.

-É uma longa história. - ele não queria dizer isso agora.

-Que você vai me contar agora. - ela insistiu, sem mais lágrimas.

-Você não sentiu minha presença? - olhou intrigado para ela. -Voldemort me chamou após o incidente aqui. Fui obrigado a te vigiar para ele, Voldemort queria saber o dia em que você resgataria o pergaminho. Acompanhei até o nascimento de Milla, sem saber que era a minha filha. - ele disse com o olhar perdido. -Depois, no dia do resgate do pergaminho eu acabei me arriscando. Me joguei na sua frente quando um dos comensais proferiu uma azaração-

Gina o interrompeu.

-Foi você? - ficou surpresa. -Eu reconheci o cheiro, o perfume, mas estava tão atordoada que não pensei que era você, Draco. - estava pasma, agora reconhecia que aquele perfume que sentira era o dele. -Obrigada.

-Te salvando atrapalhei o comensal, que perdeu o pergaminho para seu irmão e eu fui responsabilizado. Fui mandado para a Torre Escura, fiquei lá quatro anos, até que vocês derrotassem Voldemort. - uma nuvem de tristeza passou pelos olhos dele e Gina ficou totalmente solidária.

-Eu não tinha idéia disso, seu nome não estava na lista dos resgatados. Imaginei que você tivesse ficado ao lado de Voldemort até sua queda e depois fugira. Foi o que me ocorreu primeiro ao te ver aqui, em Veneza. - disse parando de chorar, mas ainda com algumas lágrimas escorrendo nas bochechas. Draco delicadamente passou as mãos, enxugando-as. -Não pensei que você tivesse sofrido tanto, deve ter sido horrível.

A consciência de Gina até pesava em pensar que Draco estava ao lado de Voldemort quando na verdade ele estava sendo torturado naquela prisão tenebrosa. Fora injusta, julgando-o. Uma pontada de satisfação passou por seu coração, se ele se objetara a Voldemort, era sinal de que tudo o que ela dissera a ele o havia modificado, tocado de alguma maneira. Ergueu as mãos e segurou as dele que estavam em seu rosto.

-Você me perdoa? - disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dele. -Não devia ter te julgado, se tivesse agido certo poderia ter te contado sobre a Milla.

-Não, pare. - respondeu colocando a mão direita sobre a boca dela. -Eu que tenho que pedir perdão. Se não tivesse agido daquela maneira, te maltratando tanto, você não esconderia isso de mim. Eu que causei tanto sofrimento a você e a mim mesmo. - disse um pouco surpreso consigo mesmo por assumir seus erros tão abertamente para ela. -Me perdoa?

-Você sabe que o pedido é um pouco difícil de ser aceito... - Gina era mesmo uma orgulhosa, mas tinha sofrido tanto nesse tempo por culpa dele. -Você não sabe, mas naquele dia que me deixou sozinha, aqui, nesse hotel, seu pai quase me matou. - parou para suspirar com as mágoas que voltavam a entalar em sua garganta. -E olha que eu contei a ele sobre estar grávida, mas ele disse que seria um alívio se livrar de uma Weasley que sujaria o sangue dos Malfoy. Se não fosse pelo Harry, que chegou a tempo e acertou Lúcio, eu e Milla estaríamos mortas e por culpa sua.

Tudo o que Draco fizera, agora parecia, se fosse possível, mais errado ainda do que inicialmente. Agora entendia o que ela quis dizer, se não fosse pelo Potter estaria morta. E ele era um imbecil! Não merecia mesmo uma segunda chance, o perdão, devia afundar junto com Veneza e ser apagado da vida das pessoas que amava.

-Não sabia disso. - largou as mãos de Gina e levantou-se da cama. -Você tem toda a razão em não me perdoar. Extrapolei todos os limites. - virou-se de costas para ela e começou a andar, em caminho a porta, mas foi parado por Gina.

-Espera, Draco. - ela segurou seu braço, Draco virou-se e ela o olhou, em pé, parada atrás dele. -Vamos esquecer o perdão. Já ouviu a frase: '_Amar é não ter que pedir perdão_'? Acho que se encaixa bem na nossa situação. Ambos erramos.

_I´ve found a reason for me / Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
To change who I used to be / Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
A reason to start over new / Uma razão para recomeçar do novo  
And the reason is you / E a razão é voc  
  
_

Diante da frase de Gina, Draco não tinha mais o que dizer ou fazer além de abraçá-la, bem apertado. Gina respondeu o abraço, sentiu-se aliviada e feliz. Fantasmas do passado às vezes precisavam ser encarados de frente.

_"Não precisa dizer. O passado deve ser esquecido. Não importa quem você ou eu somos. A única coisa que importa é que estamos aqui, juntos." _

A frase que Draco dissera para ela quando estavam juntos pela primeira vez em Veneza voltou à sua memória. E não é que agora era realmente verdadeira?

-Eu te amo. - Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Eu também. - Gina respondeu e virou-se para beijá-lo mais uma vez naquela manhã conturbada de julho.

_I´m not a perfect person / Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
I never meant to do those things to you / Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para voc  
And so I have to say before I go/ E então devo dizer antes de ir  
That I just want you to know / Que só quero que saiba  
I´ve found a reason for me / Eu encontrei uma razão para mim  
To change who I used to be / Para mudar quem eu costumava ser  
A reason to start over new / Uma razão para recomeçar do novo  
And the reason is you / E a razão é voc_

_Um ano depois... _

Gina acordou de manhã, ainda era cedo, sabia porque as luzes que iluminavam o quarto eram suaves. Sentiu falta da presença de Draco na cama passando o braço pelo lado que ele dormia. Há um ano estavam juntos, e tinham uma vida de casal em lua de mel. Antes de abrir os olhos e procurar por Draco lembrou-se da noite maravilhosa que haviam tido, jamais imaginaria que ele pudesse ser tão carinhoso e demonstrar tanta paixão e amor. Tinha sido a melhor noite de amor para ela, melhor ainda do que a primeira noite, melhor do que todas as outras que haviam tido. Cada vez que estavam juntos era como se fosse a primeira vez, mas sempre diferente. O amor crescia a cada dia, cada minuto. Se era possível um sentimento tão forte aumentar.

Sentia-se extremamente feliz, não via a hora de ver Draco, já imaginava que ele estava providenciando o café da manhã para ambos, como fazia sempre. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo até a cozinha do apartamento, que por insistência de Gina não era muito grande, se fosse por Draco e Milla habitariam uma mansão enorme, ambos eram realmente muito parecidos, era impressionante como a menina tinha o temperamento dele, concordavam em tudo.

Gina sentia-se satisfeita por ter a família completa, Draco tinha sido bem aceito por Milla, por mais que ela tivesse receio que a garota afirmasse ser filha de Harry, pelo contrário, ela até pediu para ser novamente registrada, com o nome Milla Weasley Potter Malfoy. Gina não queria, mas quando cismava com algo, Milla conseguia. Brad também aceitou bem a Draco, talvez porque nunca tivera um pai, afinal Harry morrera quando ele era muito pequeno. Apenas John não gostava muito de Draco, e era recíproco.

-Acordou? - Draco perguntou quando a viu entrando na cozinha.

-Não, estou dormindo. - ela respondeu rindo com a brincadeira e pegando um morango da cesta de frutas.

-Então se esse é o seu sonho, o que devo fazer para deixá-la mais feliz? - ele perguntou saindo de perto do fogão e fazendo uma reverência.

-Hum... que tal um beijo para começar?

-É p'ra já! - Draco a envolveu e beijavam-se intensamente quando uma voz sonolenta os interrompeu.

-Bom dia!

Draco e Gina se separaram e ambos viram um par de olhinhos verdes por detrás de um óculos de armação preta, arredondada.

-Bom dia, Brad. - Draco resmungou um pouco irritado. "O Potter continua me empatando... O que fiz para merecer um clone em casa?"

-Bom dia, meu bebê! Morangos?

E lá ia Gina, desviando sua atenção de Draco totalmente. Bom, era melhor dividi-la com o mini Potter do que não tê-la mais... Sem contar que mais quatro anos e o clone estaria longe, em Hogwarts. Apesar da aparente irritação, Draco gostava de Brad, o garoto conseguira conquistar até o coração gelado do sonserino. Draco só não gostava de John. Poxa, esse nem era filho de Gina, por que tinha que vê-lo todas as férias? O filho da Louca Lovegood...

-Não sou um bebê, mãe! - Brad protestou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Está bem, meu bebê... - Gina insistiu e o menino saiu furioso da cozinha. -Pode? Se acha muito grande!

Draco não teve como não rir da cena. A vida de casado era simples, era a arte da convivência. Um cedia e o outro vencia. Isso na família toda. Logo Milla, uma sonserina, com muito orgulho para Draco, e John estariam em casa para passar as férias, e Draco já tinha planos.

-Voltando ao assunto anterior. - ele disse a enlaçando pela cintura. -Já sei onde passaremos essas férias.

-E como isso se liga ao assunto anterior? - Gina não estava entendendo.

-Você está sonhando, esqueceu? Pois então, no seu sonho, e quem sabe na realidade, nossas férias se passarão em um local muito agradável. - Draco estava fazendo mistério.

-Tá, e onde? Diz logo! - Gina não imaginava o que ele inventaria agora.

-O que me diz da Malfoy Mansion, em Marselha?

_I´ve found a reason to show / Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar  
A side of me you didn´t know / Um lado meu que você não conhecia  
A reason for all that I do / Uma razão para tudo o que faço  
And the reason is you / E a razão é voc  
  
_

**_Fim _**

N.A.: Ai, gente... sniff, sniff... tô tão emocionada! Acabou!!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de toda essa saga do nosso casal preferido e que o final tenha sido legal pra todos Fiz o melhor que pude. Essa música é fófis, né? Eu achei-a perfeita pra esse fim!

Bom, só me resta agradecer: Primeiramente e especialmente digo _gracie_ a: meu querido maninho, Victor Ichijouji; à minha beta fófis que infelizmente não vai mais ter tempo de betar minhas fics mas continua sendo uma grande amiga, Nessa Potter; à Ianê, ou Chi Dieh (esse capítulo é dedicado à vc, viu?) como ela adotou de nick, minha miga fofa que leu o epílogo pra mim e deu uma força dizendo que tava bom (sua fic tb tá mto legal, galera, leiam Uma Linda Mulher); à Kelzinha que me mandou mtoos coments; à Ísis Sothis que me ajudou bastante com a confusão do enredo no começo; à Lina que foi uma grande degustadora da fic :)

Tb agradeço a todooos que me mandaram e-mails, sorry a quem ainda não pude responder, entre eles: Nice Fernades, a Ká que fez duas montagens mto legais pra mim (de A cura pela dor e We are one), Mayara, a Rá... e mais um monte de gente, sintam-se todos beijados :

Tb aos reviews de todos e dos capítulos 10 e 11: Ianê, Lakinha, Nahemwe (ô nominho dificir!), Deb Flor, maRii, nanamatos, Selene Malfoy, Milinha, Lina, Antonio Costa Lupin, Vivian Malfoy e Anaísa.

Vou deixando meu adeus! Há, mas não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil porque tô colocando no ar os dois primeiros caps da tradução de "O retorno de Salazar Slytherin", continuação de "Os amuletos irmãos" e tb logo, logo estreará minha novíssima fic: "Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos" (eu tô me superando em títulos grandes, né?), sinopse é básica: O que você faria se de repente fosse parar na antiga cidade de Tróia? E se ainda fosse confundido com personagens locais? Pior ainda se um de seus inimigos tivesse que te ajudar nisso... Confusões e armações à vista! Aguardem o Draco de _sainha_ grega.

bijinhos

Biba

Ah, REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	14. Epílogo de uma ficwriter

**Explicações: **

**Pessoal:**

**Desculpe me utilizar dessa postagem, que não é um capítulo extra da fic, para fazer uma divulgação, mas se você leu essa fic, ou outras minhas e gostou, é capaz de gostar dessa notícia:**

**Uma crônica minha foi escolhida para participar da antologia "Universo Paulistano" e quem quiser ler o texto e comprar meu livro, ficarei muitoooo feliz! Convido a todos para ir ao lançamento no próximo sábado (14 de março).**

**"Praiagrandense participa de coletânea literária sobre São Paulo**

**Lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo dia 14, na capital**

A funcionária pública da prefeitura de Praia Grande, Vivian Albuquerque, teve seu texto selecionado em concurso nacional para compor a coletânea literária "Universo Paulistano – Contos, crônicas e poemas de uma cidade que nunca dorme". O lançamento do livro ocorre no próximo sábado (14), a partir das 16 horas, no Espaço WN (Rua Jorge Augusto, 668, Penha, São Paulo).

Formada em Jornalismo pela Unisantos, Vivian teve seu conto selecionado ao lado de outros 53 textos, dentre 300 recebidos pela Andross Editora, responsável pela publicação. As obras foram analisadas pelo professor de literatura, Carlos Francisco de Morais e pelo editor da Andross, Edson Rossato, que assinam a organização da antologia. "Fico feliz em ter meu trabalho reconhecido e valorizado. Acredito que esse é o pontapé para iniciar minha carreira e me tornar uma escritora", comemora Vivian.

Os textos abordam as pluralidades da maior metrópole do País: suas formas, raças, credos, climas, arquiteturas, etc. De acordo com a editora Andross, a idéia é homenagear São Paulo pelos seus 455 anos de fundação.

Editora - Com quatro anos de mercado e 35 títulos publicados, a Andross Editora nasceu no campus da Universidade Cruzeiro do Sul, em São Paulo, para abrir espaço no mercado aos alunos que não tinham condições de publicar seus primeiros textos. Iniciou as atividades com obras acadêmicas, mas cresceu e se manteve no mercado graças a um modelo de negócio diferenciado: a publicação de antologias. Até hoje, a editora já lançou 19 livros deste tipo, e está com inscrições abertas para mais sete até o final do ano. Mais informações no site ."

**N.A.: Me chamo na realidade Vivian Albuquerque, e quem quiser saber mais sobre o texto me mande um e-mail!**

**Bijinhos**

**Biba Akizuki**


End file.
